Secluded Song
by Littlepurplething
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was the loner kid who no one paid any attention to, but when a school project had her come out of her bubble, she may have to face more than her loneliness. See what happens when Lucy has to sing in front of her entire class. I do not own any of these songs and I do not own Fairy Tail. Rated M for some swearing. Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Thi** **s type of story is so fun to read. I always wanted to write a songfic, I do not own any of these songs. I did not write them, neither do I sing them. I do not own Fairy Tail either. I own nothing but a cat so….enjoy.**

 **Edited: April 20, 2019**

Lucy Heartfilia was one of those kids in school that no one knew. She was never bullied per say but she was completely ignored, she never talked to anyone and no one talked to her. It was the middle of Junior year, still never talked to anyone.

This year though, her councilor suggested she take a musical class since she couldn't make any art for the life of her. She needed an art credit to graduate and Lucy didn't have one yet. The class was called Music 101, she thought that she would just be learning about music's history. In the beginning it was, and she enjoyed it a lot.

Lucy loved to sing, she thought she was good at it, but she didn't want other people to know. Her life was very private since she didn't talk to anyone. The blonde girl didn't want anyone to know her family life, so far, its been working.

Its been 3 weeks since the start of the school year. She walked to school from her small studio apartment, later explained why she lives alone. Her sling backpack was pink, but she also carried 2 books in her arms. Her plaid skirt flowed in the light wind as did her blonde hair that was half down. Her tall socks kept falling, but she thought it looked cute. She reached her locker, number 394, when she heard some loud noises from down the hall.

The group of kids, that she knew, were rough housing again. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and Jellal Fernandes were standing together near the music room, Natsu punched Gray in the head while Gajeel just laughed at them. Jellal was just leaning on the wall reading a book.

Lucy just shook her head at them, they did this every morning since freshman year. She thought they were funny at times, but she kept to herself. No one talked to her so why should she? She walked to her first class, which she had with all of them. She sat in her usual seat, in the back near the window. First period was her music class, she opened her notebook and started to write her next chapter of her novel before the bell rang.

The teacher, Mr. Gildarts, walked in and started writing on the chalkboard 'Music Project', Lucy was confused. Were they going to write a paper on music? Maybe they were going to make something or maybe write their own songs, she couldn't wait.

"Okay, we are going to do something new today. This project will make some of you interact with each other. You can either be in a group or by yourself, you will sing a song. This will be 20% of your final grade." Lucy's eyes widened, this is not what she thought would happen today. She did not want to do this, but she couldn't fail. She worked too hard to get where she is, she couldn't fail now.

The class erupted in applause, this school was always so positive. Natsu was the loudest as always, "Ah yeah! I'm going to beat all of you!" he shouted with a fist in the air.

Gildrats closed his eyes and rubbed the crown of his nose. He sighed, "No, Natsu this is not a contest. It's a project, if everything goes good then maybe we could continue this project the whole year." He commented while setting his papers on the desk.

The whole class whispered to themselves as Lucy looked down at her notebook. What was she going to do? She was not going to join any group, no one was even looking at her. Solo it was.

"Today's class, we will just pick groups and talk about what song you will sing. The presentation will be in Friday." Gildarts said while giving out a piece of paper. "The song has to have something to do about you or your group. We need to learn more about each other."

"But Gildarts, we already know each other." Gray commented as he smacked Natsu in the back of the head. Erza Scarlet, who sat behind them glared at the two but said nothing. She usually broke their fights up. Levy McGarden just giggled at the two while Gajeel grumbled beside her.

"Not everyone." He simply stated while just looking at his folders. Everyone was looking around to see who he was talking about but fell flat, no one knew who he were talking about. Lucy just ducked her head down. Of course, they wouldn't know. She should be happy that no one knows her but it also kind of hurt.

"Who?" Lisanna asked, sitting next to her sister and brother, who were equally confused. The tall, red-haired man just shook his head at the question, not saying anything.

The class was dismissed after that. All the students walked out of the class murmuring to each other about what song they were going to pick. They were all excited, except for Lucy Heartfilia. She was at her locker thinking what song she was going to pick maybe she should think this through.

xxxLINExxx

Thursday came fast as everyone was preparing for tomorrow, almost everyone has picked a song and was practicing out in the field. Gildarts thought that was a better idea than staying in the classroom. Natsu had joined in a group with Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal. Erza had a small group with Levy and Juvia. The Strauss siblings had also joined together as a family team. Even Laxus was having fun with this assignment with his posse, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed.

Everyone was having fun with each other, singing and getting to use their instruments. Everyone except Lucy, she still hasn't picked a song, but she thinks she knows which one she was going to sing. She was sitting behind some bleachers doing some homework from another class. All she needed for this was the acoustics of the song and herself, what did she need to practice for?

She was listening to them practice and they were really good. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head, this was going to be so embarrassing for her. Gildarts called for the class, so he could talk to them. Lucy walked over slowly, everyone else was already over there. She was in the back of the circle, unseen by the other students.

"Now, we will have this class in the auditorium for better performances. It will be at 9 o'clock." Everyone cheered, they were so excited to perform. All except for the blonde.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy got to her apartment after the day she had. She was looking through her music on her laptop when her rescue dog, Plue, ran under her feet. "Plue, I gave you treats. You can't have anymore." She giggled while rubbing his head. He stuck his tongue out at her and licked her knee. "Okay Plue, which song should I do?" she asked playing the first song, Plue whimpered and his ears dropped. "Okay, okay. What about this one?" she played a different one. He barked and wagged his tail.

"Wow, I like this one too." Lucy used the acoustic version, put it in a USB for tomorrow. She looked at the time and saw she was going to be late for work. She quickly feed Plue and grabbed her uniform before running out the door. "Love you Plue!", said dog barked before the door slammed.

When she arrived at the restaurant, Lucy ran passed the manager who just shook his head. After 10 minutes she came out in her waitress uniform, an orange dress with white letters spelling 8-Island.

"Lucy, you're late again." Bob told her as he handed her a booklet.

"I know I'm sorry. I had a thing, I had to do. I won't do it again." She told him as she was looking at the map to see what section she had. Her boss had no idea she was 17, she was 16 when she started. They would have never hired her if she told him that. So, telling her that she was in high school was totally out of the question. She needed this job, so she could still live in her own.

Hibiki walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder, "You have section 5 tonight, you better hurry beautiful. There's already people in your section." He commented, Lucy just pushed him back with her shoulder. The dirty brown-haired boy just laughed.

Lucy put on her happy face and walked to the group of 4 adults, it looked like a double date to her. "Hi, my name is Lucy. I'll be your waitress tonight. what would you guys like to drink?"

The night came to a close when the last customer left, and they locked the doors. Lucy was cleaning the last of the tables when Ren came to sit on the table she just cleaned. She looked in his eyes and glared, "What did you want Ren?" the blonde crossed her arms.

"I want your number, but I know you would just blow up my phone." He turned his head away from her "I mean you are beautiful," Lucy smiled at that, "but not the most beautiful." He finished. Lucy threw the towel at him and stormed away to change.

xxxLINExxx

The day has come. Friday, Lucy was standing at her locker, a quarter till 9 and she just standing, staring in her locker. She did not want to do this. Although, at the same time, she did. Maybe she wanted friends, at least someone to talk to. However, she didn't want things to change, change sometimes didn't make it better.

Lucy could hear the students in the auditorium setting up and talking, this was it. She walked in and sat in one of the middle seats to wait her turn. Her hand was wrapped around her bag so tight, she was nervous. The first group up was Mira, Lisanna and Elfman. The three siblings were setting up when Mira walked up to the mic and started to sing. Elfman played drums.

The two girls had mics, so I guess they both sang **. (Whoa Oh – Aly & AJ)**

Lisanna started to sing with a soft voice, everyone started to get up and cheer for them. "Life is good, I can't complain. I mean I could but no one's listening. Your image overwhelms my brain. And it feels good, good, good."

Some even started to dance; Lucy just stayed seated and watched while the whole class was going wild without a care in the world.

"Now, I'm rolling my window down. I love the wind, but it hate the sound. You're like a tattoo I can't remove, and it feels good, it feels good." Mira's voice was rougher than Lisanna's, but it sounded smoother; their music flowed together and Elfman was super good at the drums making the sounds of each note just stream through the crowd.

"Like a roller coaster ride, holding o by knuckles like, whoa whoa." Shifting their shoulders up every time they sang the last word.

The two siblings were great together, like they have been doing this their whole lives.

"Can't believe I'm like." Lisanna sang with Mira singing, "Up and down and side to side. Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa."

They started moving around the stage moving with the music around them. "In the morning it begins again, feels like I'm falling, better strap me in. I think I'm running out of oxygen and it feels good, it feels good."

Singing the chorus again, the sisters made an 'x' on stage to switch spots and smiling like no one can stop them.

"My inhibitions are weakening to like the whole situation. I can't help but lose control" Lucy really liked Mira's voice; she didn't know the white-haired, older sister was so good.

"No inner friction that I cannot seem to break." Lisanna was quieter, maybe still shy about being up there, the girl did keep brushing her hair behind her hear.

Both girls sang, "It feels good, it feels good. I'm holding on, I'm holding on." Elfman was nodding his head in to the sound and smiling. Everyone was dancing and having so much fun.

They finished their song as the two girls laughed and hugged each other; the applause was overwhelming and loud.

"Good job girls," Elfman glared at Gildarts, "and Elfman. You were, very manly." He quickly added. Elfman walked with his sister talking about how manly they all were. "Alright Laxus, you're up!" he yelled.

The group of 4 started up the stairs, Bickslow was jumping up and down. Evergreen was tuning her bass while Freed stood by Laxus, who was adjusting the mic. "Go Laxus!" Mira yelled out, said man winked at her.

"Go Bickslow!" Lisanna yelled out too. She just wanted him to be included. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Go Evergreen!" Elfman bellowed out but she was not having any of it.

"Shut up you, big oaf." before she shyly smiled at him. the big man just laughed and sat down next to Mira.

Freed started out his guitar riff, while Bickslow started on drums. Laxus started to bellow out the beginning of the song. Everyone knew this song, it was a classic, they just didn't think that he would sing this song. **(Thunderstruck -ACDC)**

When Laxus actually started singing, he was really good. Everyone in the crowd started screaming 'Thunder' as he was singing along. Freed was dancing around with his guitar while Evergreen stood where she was but with a smug smile on her face.

"I was caught, in the middle of a railroad track. I looked around and I knew there was no turning back," even shaking his head as if he was looking around.

"My mind raced, and I thought what could I do? And I knew, there was no help, no help from you."

Bickslow was banging on his drums with his tongue out and smiling. "Sound of the drums, beating in my heart. Thunder of guns tore me apart. You've been,"

The mohawked man on the drums beat his snare, "Thunderstruck."

The tall blonde walked across the stage holding the mic in his hand, "Rode down the highway. Broke the limit, we hit the town. Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun." Nodding his head and winking at the crowd, girls swooned. Lucy looked to Mira and saw her blush, odd.

"We met some girls, some dancers who gave a good time. Broke all the rules, played all the fools."

He kicked his black boot on one of the speakers and leaned over to the crowd, "yeah, yeah, they blew our minds. And I was shaking at the knees." Straighten and actually shaking his knees. "Could I come again please, yeah them ladies were too kind. You've been, Thunderstruck."  
Freed had a small guitar riff, he was really good, you would have never guessed that he would be amazing at this; Lucy was definitely amazed.

Laxus repeating the same lines, "Thunderstruck. It's alright, we're doing fine."

When they were finished Laxus dropped the mic and walked off stage. His bandmates just looked at him, they had no idea he was just going to walk off. They all got up very quickly and ran after him, everyone laughed and cheered for them.

"I was going to say good job, but I guess that's not needed." Gildarts stared at the empty stage.

"You bet your ass, its not needed!" he heard Laxus from back stage, all Gildarts would saw was 'Language' but nothing else. Lucy brought up her knees and started to hide, these people were good. How was she going to compare to them? "Erza, Levy and Juvia!" he called out.

All three girls went up to the stage but didn't get any instruments. Looks like they were all singing, the music started to play and everyone looked up to see Erza start out the song. **(Single Ladies – Beyoncé)**

Erza sang first, repeating the lines, "All the single ladies." With Levy and Juvia reiterating back to her.

Oh my god, they were actually dancing, like in the video. How long did the practice this? Every guy in the room was watching closely. Lucy only ducked her head, she had second-hand embarrassment for them, but they didn't seem to mind dancing at all. "Up in the club, just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing. You decided to dip and now you wanna trip cause another brother noticed me." Levy was really good, better than the blonde thought a bookworm like her would be.

At least they were wearing appropriate clothes, or else this would not be very proper for schools. Yet, the girls looked like they were having the time of their lives. They broke apart and Juvia stuck both hands out, evenly, "I'm up on him, he up on me. don't pay him any attention. Cause I cried my tears for three good years, you can't be mad at me."

Levy and Juvia are really flexible, there is no way Lucy could do any of that. She wasn't even going to attempt any of that. Erza looked very determined for some reason but would smile every so often at the two beside her, like they were life long friends. Lucy wished someone would look at her like that. The girls sang the chorus of the song as Lucy stuck her head further in her knees.

Erza was front and center with her hands on her hips, "I got my gloss on lips, a man in my hips, got me tighter than my Dereon jeans. Acting up, drink in my cup; I can care less what you think, I need no permission, did I mention? Cause you had your turn, but now you gonna learn, what it really feels like to miss me."

Setting her hand on her chest and winking, they contained through the chorus. Levy switched with Erza as they danced around and got to the front of the stage, "Don't treat me to these things of the world," Roaming her hand in the air, "I'm not that kind of girl, your love is what I prefer, what I deserve. Here's a man that makes me then takes me and delivers me to destiny, to infinity and beyond."

Beside her, Juvia stood close, "Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you want. If you don't, you'll be alone and like a ghost I'll be gone."

They formed a line and delivered the last chorus with a snap of their hips at the end.

The girls were out of breath, but they finished, and everyone seemed to love it. Dancing and singing, really good, Lucy was doomed. Almost all the kids started clapping and screaming their names. "Great job girls!" even Gildarts was clapping. Lucy groaned to herself while hiding her face in her knees.

"Next we have Nab, do us proud Nab." While nab climbed up on stage and grabbed a mic stand. He tall man gave him a thumb up and started to sing **. (Eye of the Tiger – Survivor)**

"Risin' up, back on the street Did my time, took my chances went the distance, now I'm back on my feet Just a man and his will to survive."

His voice cracked at every word and everyone just cringed, Lucy took a short breath as a gasp left her mouth.

"So many times, it happens too fast you trade your passion for glory. Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the-"

Gildarts had to stop it, he was so out of tune and off beat that it was killing the classic song. Everyone booed him as he just hung his head and walked off stage. He could have said no to the project, but he did take this course. Lucy felt bad for the guy, what if that happened to her? Her eyes widened, it might.

"Natsu, you guys are up!" Gildarts was jotting something in his notebook, while the whole group of guys ran up and with so much energy.

"I see, saving the best for last. Good plan Gildarts." Natsu commented as he got the mics for him and Gray up.

"You aren't last Natsu." Was the only thing he said while Lucy just stared wide eyed at their teacher. Why would he do this to her? Make her last, the nerve of that guy. Everyone else was just looking around trying to find out who else was left. Lucy just curled up in a ball, at this point, she wondered how she was even still on the seat.

The music started playing regardless of what Lucy felt, her stomach was in knots and all she could think about was that she would be up next.

Jellal started out with the humming as Gajeel pounded his drums. **(Pride – American Authors)**

Natsu was a great singer, probably the greatest in the class. "My home don't feel the same, last year flew by goodbye to the good vibes. What we thought were the best times, nights out with the people I love."

He was standing by the mic with one hand on the stand and the other in the air, "Now, I'm lost in the neighborhood that raised me, praised me, made me who I am. But my father was twice the man and now that pain's resurfacing."

Lucy had to admit he looked like he was having fun and just a tad bit handsome. Everyone was cheering and screaming, it was a small class with big mouths. "Brooklyn don't feel the same, maybe I'm the one who's changed or the one to blame. Another drink down the drain, ten more before I get on that plane. I swear I knew just what to say."

Lucy watched as Natsu closed his eyes and licked his lips, "It's all there on the tip of my tongue, but I done feel good enough for anyone, but I won't fold."

Together with Gray they sang, "I know cause I got this feeling!"

Nab looked like he was feeling better as he was dancing with Max from another class. It seems like Natsu had some fangirls after him, Lucy cringed as one of them screamed his name right next to her ear. "I ain't ever giving up, I ain't never ever, I ain't never ever giving up my pride." As Natsu was singing the chorus, he took the mic stand off the floor and stuck it between his legs.

Standing upright, "Pushed out of the family tree. Upside down, but it was a good life. I fell hard for the wine id France." The pink-haired teen spun on his toes until his mouth to the mic again, "I didn't call you back cause I was learning to dance. And just who I'd become. It's all there on the tip of my tongue. Wish I was good enough for anyone."

He stood holding out his hands above his head and singing the chorus, hopping around the stage.

The music stopped except for Gajeel's drum, Natsu, Gray and Jellal sang this part together. Everyone was clapping to the beat of Gajeel's drum. They were having fun. "Like a fish out of water, do I belong here? But I'm never gonna lose, I'm never giving up my pride. I'm lost in the ocean, like a note in a bottle."

"But I'm never gonna lose, I'm never giving up my pride." Natsu was smiling at Gray and then sang through the chorus while still hopping on his toes.

Jellal ended the song with his humming and everyone cheered, Natsu held up his arms in triumph. Gray just laughed as Jellal had a small smile graced on his face; Gajeel had no expression at all. Now Lucy was very nervous. "Lucy." Was the only word that Gildarts would say, she hesitatedly stood up while everyone looked around for someone named Lucy.

"You're messing with us Gildarts, there's no one named Lucy here." Gajeel hollered out, the red-headed man just pointed to the stage where Lucy took her spot by the mic. Now everyone knew who she was. She was so nervous, she didn't even look up at them. She was just waiting for the music to start but she heard the murmurs of some of the students.

'She's pretty.'

'How come we've never seen her before?'

'I wonder what she's going to sing.'

She smiled a little. Then the music started. **(Blown Away – Carrie Underwood)**

"Dry lightening cracks across the skies. Those storm cloud gather in her eyes. Daddy was a mean old mister." She closed her mocha eyes, thinking of her own father. "Mama was an angel in the ground." A picture of her mother flashed in her eyes.

"The weather called for a twister, she prayed, blow it down. There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house, there's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past."

It started out slow and everyone was waiting for her chorus, it was good, but it wasn't something to dance to. Now people were cheering for her. Lucy almost faltering in her singing by sheer shock, but she held it together. They loved every part of this, Lucy thought they were just joking but they seemed to really enjoy it. "Shatter every window till it's all blown away. Every brick every board, every slamming door blown away. Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday. Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away."

Standing tall again, Lucy gripped the mic stand tightly, "She heard those sirens screaming out, her daddy laid there passed out on the couch." The blonde didn't know when she closed her eyes but when she opened them, she saw the wide eyes of everyone, focused on her.

"She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind. Some people called it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge." Shifting her feet again, she snag through the chorus with screams filling her ears, she moved her hair behind her ear.

When it was over, everyone stood on their feet and clapped and cheered. Even Gildarts was clapping for her. She wanted to cry but that would not really look good right now, even if one tear fell down her face.

"That was amazing!" Gray yelled out.

"We want more!" Natsu screamed out, louder than Gray.

"No, Natsu. The class it almost over. Good job Lucy" he smiled at her while she walked off the stage and was swarmed by the students. Everyone wanted to know more about her but then the bell rang, everyone groaned and started to collect their things.

Lucy was getting her bag while Natsu walked up to her, "Hey, I'm Natsu." He said with a smile that showed his big canines.

Lucy looked at him and smiled softly, "I know, we've been in this school since freshman year." She stated but Natsu looked shocked. "We can walk to history together." She asked shyly as she rubbed her left arm with her right one.

"How did you know I had that next?" Now he was really confused. Lucy just rolled her eyes at him.

"I have it too." She started walking to the class as Natsu ran after her, being shocked.

"Um, would you like to sit with us at lunch?" he asked abruptly. She looked over at him with wide eyes but turned back forward. She gripped her books tighter. Was he just messing with her or did they really want to know more about her?

"Sure?" she really didn't know how this was going to go but what harm could it do? She saw as Natsu whooped and threw a fist into the air. Then he ran ahead of her but stopped to grab her hand and pulled her along with him. "What are you doing?" she yelled out while trying to keep up with him.

"Making friends." Is all he said while he smiled at her while still running. Almost running passed the class, what has she gotten herself into?

 **So, first chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it, I tried to make it a little funny. But till next time! Read and review please! Had to change a few words and take out that Lyrics because people are assholes, so here we go. Tell me if you still like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are amazing. I, of course, will continue this story. Its one of my favorite ones. Snowyprower17, you are adorable. I was like this too in high school only I don't know how to sing at all. I do not own Fairy Tail or any song that I put in here. But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Edited: April 20, 2019**

Lucy was not having fun in history class, Natsu had sat next to her in class instead of his normal seat in the front of the class. Gray was mad at him for this, how was he supposed to annoy him when he wasn't there? Lucy normally had an empty seat next to her, but Natsu followed her to her seat and would not stop talking. Even when Mrs. Connell showed up and started teaching, Natsu started whisper talking to her.

"Lucy are you even listening to me?" Natsu whispered as he touched her elbow, she moved her arm away from him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Natsu, we are in class. Can't this wait?" she whispered back while trying to write down some notes. She missed what Mrs. Connell just said because Natsu was talking again.

"I asked if you want to come with us to a club after school?" the pink-haired boy asked while looking like he was taking down notes since the teacher held a scolding look towards him. Gray looked behind him and started chuckling towards him. Natsu narrowed his eyes at him, but he also heard Lucy giggle to the left of him. He smiled at her, Lucy looked away to look out the window. Natsu was still smiling in his history book until the class was over.

Gray immediately walked up to him and pushed his shoulder, "What the hell man? You left me for a girl?" Natsu glared at him and punched him back but it was harder than he anticipated, and Gray punched him in the face. That started a fight between the two of them, Lucy just walked away from them to her next class where she didn't have them in it.

"Wait! Lucy!" Natsu ran after her as she approached her locker. She turned her head towards him while putting some books away and taking one out. "You didn't answer my question." He stated, Lucy tilted her head in question, "You want to hang out after school?"

"Oh," she started, she had to work after school, but she couldn't tell him that. He would ask questions. Now she had to make an excuse, "umm, I would love to, but I can't" was all she tried, maybe he would just take that and go. He didn't even know her at all.

"Why?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

After about 10 seconds the bell rang, and Lucy shut her locker very abruptly and spun on her heels, "Welp, got to go to class. Bye Natsu." She almost ran away from him and she heard him sigh.

She got to her literature class with Mr. Rocko, he was a strange man, with his black hair standing on the top of his head. He always talked loudly, and he always seemed to know what we were going to say. She saw in her seat in the middle near the window, per usual. When the class had started the door swung open when Levy came in, out of breath. "Sorry, they switched my class and I couldn't find this classroom." She hurried and got out.

"That's okay, just sit in any seat you'd like." He turned and started rifling through his papers. Levy looked around the room, but her eyes laid on Lucy. Her eyes went wide, and her smile was wider. Lucy just looked down at her notes, but Levy sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Hey Lucy." Levy said as she was pulling out her notebooks and books. Even highlighters and different colored pens.

Lucy looked over at her and saw that she already had notes prepared. How the hell did she have all that, she just started this class? "Hi." Lucy quickly said as she didn't even look at her. What happened to her being a nobody?

Mr. Rocko started talking about the last paper they turned in on Monday. He started handing the papers back, "Of course, the papers were very good. Some of you were off point but most of them were A material." Lucy got her paper and it was a perfect score. She smiled and put it in her folder, she looked over and saw Levy looking at her.

"You're every good at writing papers?" she asked, Lucy knew she was just trying to make conversation with her, why? She didn't know Lucy at all, why did these people want to be her friend?

"Yeah, I guess I just like writing." Lucy replied while setting up her notes. The whole class period Levy tried to talk to her, but Lucy was giving her short answers. Lucy actually like Levy, but she didn't really want to trust anyone at this time.

When it was lunch time, Lucy walked to the same table she was used to; outside at the corner. She packed herself something every simple. She pulled out her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a small water when she felt a large weight on her shoulders.

"Luce, you said you would eat lunch with us!" he whined while sitting down next to her.

Lucy set her sandwich down and glared at him, "Get off me." She said while Natsu slowly took his arm off her but looked apologetically too. "I kind of forgot about it sorry Natsu." She really did forget that she agreed to him for lunch and she really was sorry.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll sit with you then." He sat but didn't have any food with him and he was staring intently at Lucy's food. Lucy was just going to ignore him but then he started tapping his fingers on the table and whistling.

Lucy sighed and put down her pb&j and looked at her, "Why don't you go back and get so food?"

Natsu gave her a big grin, showing his canines that Lucy somewhat loved but would never tell him that. "Naw, I'll wait here. I'm not really hungry right now." She could tell he was lying cause his stomach growled out just then and Lucy just shook her head and giggled at him. "I mean I might be a bit hungry." He admitted.

Natsu could see Gray outside the door to the cafeteria, when he shouted at him, "Hey Gray!" Natsu was waving his arm erratically at him and trying to sit still but that was not working.

Walking over to them Gray looked over at Lucy who had her head down, "Natsu, why are you out here? Should everyone be waiting for us?" he asked while just standing at the other end of the table.

Natsu swung his arm around Lucy's shoulders, "I'm going to eat lunch with Lucy." He said simply while giving a wide grin. Gray just raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged anyway and sat down across from them. "Hey, who said you could sit with us?" Natsu yelled.

"It's fine. He can sit here." Lucy's voice was quiet as she didn't even look up from her sandwich. Gray just looked over at her and smiled softly. "See, she over rules you!" he baited Natsu who took his arm off Lucy and bumped his head against Gray's.

"You wanna go ice princess!" he screamed while readying his fists.

Gray got equally angry at Natsu, "Yeah, fire freak! Right here, right now!"

"Are you guys fighting again?" a voice came from the doors to the cafeteria. All three of them look over and saw the magnificent Erza with her fists on her hips looking at the two fighting with anger.

The two boys immediately stopped arguing and started hugging each other, "No, what are you talking about? We are best friends." Gray squeaked out. Natsu just nodded his head erratically without saying anything.

Lucy giggled at them, Natsu turned his head to her and smiled. Lucy didn't know why but she blushed at him and turned her head away. Erza came over to them and sat next to Gray at the table, "So why are you guys doing out here?" she asked while getting her food out of her bag. She was having what looked like sushi. Natsu's mouth was watering at this point, everyone had food but him. Lucy gave half of her sandwich to him, she felt bad, it was kind of her fault. He looked up at her with wide eyes and smiled showing his sharp teeth. She blushed again but looked down.

"We wanted to sit with Lucy." Gray commented while munching on his chips.

"Oh, well Hello Lucy." Erza inserted her hand right in front of Lucy's face. "My name is Erza. It's nice to meet you." Lucy looked at her hand and slowly took her hand in hers. Erza's hand shake was firm and it hurt Lucy's hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you too." She pulled her hand back and started rubbing it with her left hand. It kind of hurt, Natsu looked at her with sympathy and had a big bite of the sandwich.

"Finally?" she tilted her head

"Uh yeah, I've been here since freshman year. I saw you guys everyday but.." Lucy stopped, she didn't want to tell them too much.

Erza saw her nervousness and changed the subject, "Well, your song was lovely. I enjoyed it a lot." She complimented. Lucy held a small smile to her, she was starting to like these people. They stayed for the entire lunch period and talked about anything that came to mind.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy was walking home with her books when a deep, red Jeep drove up beside her and stopped. Lucy backed away a little bit, the window rolled down to show Natsu in the driver's seat. "Hey, you going home?" he asked. Lucy nodded and walked closer to the car. "Want me to drive you?" he leaned his arm out the window.

"Umm, I don't know." She hesitated but he smiled at her, she blushed, "Okay, but only this one time." She walked over to the other side and got in.

"Sure.." Natsu smiled at her while being sarcastic. She punched his arm and laughed, "Ow, that hurt. Now I'm dying." He went limp in his seat, it was good that they weren't driving yet. She started laughing out loud, Lucy hasn't laughed like this in a long time.

"Just go!" she laughed and screamed.

"Okay, okay. Where do I go?" Natsu started laughing while driving off.

When they got to her apartment he parked right outside the door. "Are your parents home?" he asked as he took off his seatbelt.

"Umm, not right now." She looked away from him to the strap of her bag. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the total truth. He didn't need to know anyway.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She eyes went wide, "Uhh," she ran out of the car and quickly got her keys out, ran into her apartment. Natsu just looked at her all crazy but just shook his head and laughed. She looked out the window and saw him drive off with a smile on his face. Plue looked out the window with her but barked when there was nothing.

"I have to get ready for work. I won't be late this time." She told Plue.

xxxLINExxx

it was towards the end of Lucy's shift as she was cleaning the tables. Lucy started singing since she was alone. 'Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them But I hope I never see them again'

It was 5 minutes till close when the door opened, Lucy sighed. This sometimes happened when she was the only one here. The cook was here too but he was cleaning too. She turned around, "Hello, how are you?" but she saw Levy and Gajeel standing in the door way.

"Uh, bunny girl? You work?" Gajeel asked while standing behind the smiling Levy.

"Lucy! I just love your voice!" she squealed while bouncing up and down. Gajeel put his hand on top of her head to make her stop. "Sorry." She didn't seem too sorry though.

"Lucy! Do we have customers?" Bob asked from his office. He popped his head out and saw Gajeel, "Oh and a handsome one too." Gajeel just grimaced.

"Taken." He crossed his arms and looked away from them.

Levy came closer to the blonde waitress, "We only came for a quick drink." She put her hands behind her back which made her look more adorable than she already was.

"I'll take care of this Bob, it's okay." Lucy yelled back, she put them at a nearby table. "Okay, do you guys know what you want, or do you need a menu?" she asked while getting out her booklet.

Levy and Gajeel sat on the same side of the table and Levy leaned her head on his shoulder while he looked indifferent but leaned closer to her, "I think we know what we want." Levy smiled and they both ordered coffee, but the small girl wanted some creamer.

When Lucy came back with their coffee, she found the couple staring intently at each other, like nothing else even mattered. She felt like she was ruining something important. Lucy turned around to come back later but Levy saw her and smiled at her, "Oh that coffee smells so good." She commented as Gajeel just grunted.

"I made it fresh for you guys, I'll be right back, I have to lock the doors really quick." Lucy set the coffee down in front of them, giving them creamers and napkins. She smiled while going over to the door and flipping the sign, finally locking the door. "I'll let you guys out when you want to leave." She walked past them to the kitchen.

After about 10 minutes Lucy came back out to the floor to see Levy and Gajeel talking admittedly. Their coffee gone, even Gajeel was smiling softly at her. They were so cute together, Lucy smiled but looked at the clock and saw it was 11:58. She was going to be so tired in the morning, she might have to do nothing tomorrow until work.

They got up from the booth, "Well it was nice to see you bunny-girl but have to get going." Gajeel and Levy walked to the doors, Lucy saw they left money on the table for the coffee. She unlocked the door for them and watched as Gajeel picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She protested by throwing fists at his back which didn't seem to faze him.

"You two can come back any time!" Lucy yelled at them as they walked off.

When she finally closed the restaurant, it was 12:43 in the morning. The cook had left about an hour before then, leaving Lucy by herself. She had put her headphones in and listening to the song she was singing earlier,

"You look as good as the day I met you I forget just why I left you, I was insane. Stay and play that Blink-182 song that we beat to death in Tucson, okay." She jumped over a can on the ground.

Lucy started to sing out loud as she walked, looking around to see no one outside with her. She closed her eyes to feel for the music.

"I know it breaks your heart moved to the city in a broke down car and four years, no call. now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar and I can't stop. No, I can't stop"

She was singing loudly now, she didn't care at this point, she was gaining more friends, slowly. She was started to be happy again. Lucy arrived at her apartment but saw the light was already on. She frowned, did she leave the light on? Was Plue alright? She ran in and saw nothing out of order, Plue was on her bed asleep. Maybe she did leave her light on. She walked into her room to see a lump on her bed. Her eyebrow lifted, "What the hell?" she whispered.

The blonde put her bag on the floor by the door and slowly walked to her bed with her hand out. She pulled the blanket off, she saw the top of pink hair and folded her arms. Why the hell was he here and how did he get in? He was fully asleep on her bed!

Lucy kicked his side, "What the hell are you doing in my bed, Natsu?" she yelled at him as he yelped and fell off the bed, taking the blanket with him.

"You weren't here for a while, so I fell asleep." He stated simply while rubbing his left eye and standing up slowly.

"Why are you in my apartment in the first place?" the blonde girl tilted her head at him, Natsu blushed and looked away from her.

"To hang out?" it felt more like a question then anything. Lucy shook her head and walked to her dresser to change out, "You work at 8-island?" he asked sitting on the bed.

She stopped and realized that she still had her uniform on, damn, she was too tired for this. "Natsu, I'm really tired. Can we hang out tomorrow and it's one in the morning" she told him holding onto some pajamas while turning to him.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Uh, okay." He started to climb into her bed, Lucy had already gone into the bathroom to change since Natsu was still here. When she came back he was still in her bed, but she was too tired to care. She climbed in next to him and fell right asleep. Natsu on the other hand stayed awake for a while, he was asking questions to the wind through the open window.

 **Thank you guys for reviewing and liking my story! I'm having fun, tell me what you guys think! Till next time..**

 **Song: Closer- Chainsmokers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my Gosh! Thank you so much for reviewing, Snowyprower17 – I'm glad that you are comfortable to sing around your friends! That's always the best, thank you so much.**

 **Firefly9917- thanks, that is one of my favorite songs. I listen to it all the time at work.**

 **Rein Serenity – I tried to make it seem like she was still uncomfortable with them but still thought they were awesome. I mean its Fairy Tail, they are awesome. Thank you for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

Lucy was having the best sleep she ever had, but a ringing was heard. Someone was calling her? She never got calls unless it was a wrong number. She turned over to her nightstand where she phone was, reaching her hand out, but the ringing stopped.

"Hello" a groggy voice was heard to her left, who the hell was in her bed? "I slept at a friend's house." The voice said again, she turned to her left and saw Natsu still in her bed with his eyes closed and his phone up to his ear. "Yeah" he looked so tired, Lucy thought that she saw him sleep a lot. "No, you don't know this friend." His gazed turned to Lucy who was just watching him, his face turned up in a scowl. "That's gross dad." He almost yelled.

Lucy giggled at him but got up to use the bathroom. She could hear Natsu but couldn't make out the words. She should feel annoyed that he slept here, but she kind of felt that she had a friend with her.

When Lucy came back, Natsu was getting up and messing up his hair, making it seem like that's how he styled it. Lucy wasn't looking at his hair though, Natsu was standing by her bed in his underwear! "What the hell Natsu?" she screamed and covered her eyes with her hands. Lucy turned around to face her door and waited until he got dressed.

"What? Did you think that I was going to sleep in my jeans?" he picked up his pants to put them on, "So, what are we doing today?" he asked while Lucy looked at him like he grew a second head, "What?" Natsu paused putting his shirt on when he saw that her face.

Lucy just sighed and walked to her dresser, "I'll be out in like 15 minutes." She stated as she walked to her bathroom. She heard him yell back 'We should go to Fairy Tail' she just rolled her eyes at him.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy and Natsu were walking on their way to Fairy Tail apparently, Lucy had no idea what this place was, he wouldn't tell her what it was, all he said was 'It explains itself' whatever that means.

Although, when she came out of the bathroom he was eating all her food, she almost kicked him again. He didn't live there, why was he eating her food. **Emperor's new clothes – Panic! at the Disco**

Natsu started humming a song on their walk, she didn't know the song until he started to sing the song, "I'm taking back the crown I'm all dressed up and naked I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh yeah, The crown. So close I can taste it. I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh yeah"

Lucy could only smile at him, but he kept singing louder and, in her face, so she was just laughing out loud now, he got through the chorus and she sang the next part, "Mortal kings are ruling castles. Welcome to my world of fun. Liars settle into sockets. Flip the switch and watch them run." Natsu laughed at her as he opened a giant door. Lucy didn't even know they were here. She was having too much fun with Natsu, now she was about to enter a room full of people she didn't know.

As the doors opened you could hear yelling and screaming and Lucy could sleep booze from here, they were high schoolers. What the hell is this place? She turned her head to Natsu who was smiling showing his canines to her. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!" he had his arms open while Gray ran over and punched him into the door. Luckily it was closed, or he would be out on the street right now.

"You're late Natsu!" Gray roared holding his fists out waiting for Natsu to come at him. the pink-haired boy jumped up with his fists ready.

"I was busy!" Natsu screamed standing in front of Lucy. Lucy was so confused, where was she? These people are crazy, well those two fight all the time at school but a few other people joined in as well. Elfman, two old guys with weird hair, a girl who Lucy recognized from her Algebra class, Cana, Nab and many others. They all joined in on the fight, that happened just a few feet in front of her.

Lucy thought that maybe she should leave? She did not belong here, she is not like these people at all. She backed up to the door when the fight got too huge. Lucy was about to open the door to leave when Levy ran up to her and grabbed her arm. Levy pulled Lucy to the bar where the fight was further away from them.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't know you would come here." Levy squealed while sitting on the bar stool next to Lucy who was just looking around in wonder. Wonder how these people aren't dead yet. "Who brought you here?" she asked.

"Uh, Natsu did." Lucy hesitated to say. Levy was still smiling at the shy girl.

"Oh, that's new, Natsu never brings people here. It's kind of exclusive, this place is a club that someone can only join if someone from here brings them." Levy starts explaining. Lucy looks confused, what type of club is this? She heard of these clubs on T.V. but not one in real life.

Lucy looks over at Mira who was behind the bar, she was surprised Lucy was here, "Natsu brought her." Levy told Mira who just made the 'oh' face.

"Would you like anything Lucy?" Mira asked rubbing a glass with a dirty rag.

Lucy looked around for a menu but there was none, was this just whatever you want type of bar? "Uh, do you have milkshakes?" the blonde asked folding her hands in her lap. She felt super awkward, what if they didn't have it? The blonde had the worst anxiety ever.

"Yes, we do! Which one would you like?" Mira was getting a glass ready for her; Lucy said she wanted a strawberry one. Mira was on it in 30 seconds.

Natsu walked up to the two girls sitting at the bar, he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder which startled the poor girl while Levy giggled at the two. "Are you making friends?" Natsu wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Mira walked up to them from behind the bar, "I think Lucy's my friend." She commented while setting her elbows on the counter. She eyed the couple, Natsu looking at Lucy and having his arm around her and Lucy was just looking down at her milkshake and swirling the straw around the thick drink.

Levy laughed at her, "She's my friend." Lucy just nodded in agreement, her anxiety was through the roof, this was way too many people here. She just sipped her milkshake while trying to breathe normally.

Natsu noticed this a looked at her and removed his arm, "You want to move over to that table?" he asked while pointing to a table in the far corner away from everyone else. Lucy nodded her head almost immediately. "See you later Levy!" he and Lucy got up to move to the table.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsu asked as he sat down opposite of her. He looked very concerned, she smiled a little bit at him.

Lucy sighed, "Yeah, I guess it's just a lot. There are just too many people. I'm not use to being around this many people." Lucy admitted.

Natsu reached over to put his hand on hers, she didn't move but smiled at him. "It's okay, I'll stay here with you."

Lucy's eyes widen, "You came here to see your friends. I should just go. This place isn't really for me." Lucy went to get up but Natsu pulls her to his side of the table.

"No, I came here with you and I will stay here with you. Plus, I see these losers all the time. I just met you, I need to get to know you."

The rest of the time there, the two were just talking to each other. Everyone else walked passed looking at Natsu weirdly, he had never just sat somewhere for this long before. This kid had some serious ADHD and he was sitting still and looked happy. Some people even whispered at nearby tables about Natsu sitting still and the kid could hear them but said nothing.

Lucy started laughing loudly at a story Natsu was telling her but quieted down a little when she saw that people were looking at her. Natsu laughed just as loudly as her so she smiled. She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped, "What?" Natsu asked her.

"I've go to be somewhere in 20 minutes, of course in going to be late again." She muttered the last part to herself. She got up to leave but Natsu stands with her.

"I can drive you there if you'd like." Natsu almost looked shy, he was rubbing the back of his head. "It's to 8-island, right?" she nodded, and they walked out together, Natsu stopped at the door to yell to Mira, "I'll be back! Save me some chicken." Lucy just giggled at him.

Lucy gets out of Natsu's car as they park at her job, she leans in, "Thank you so much for driving me here." She smiled at him.

Natsu smiled back, and slightly leaned closer to her, "No problem, you want me to take you home when your shift is over?" he offered. She just shook her head. "You sure?" Lucy didn't know why he was so concerned for her, but she felt better then she has in a long time.

"Yeah, Natsu. I'll see you at school Monday." She shut the door and walked up but turned around and waved at him with a small smile. Natsu held a small smile the rest of the day even when he got back to Fairy Tail and was questioned about Lucy, his smile never faltered.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy's night was one of her best nights. She was so happy, and the night was going smoothly, she was truly happy, happier than she has in a long time. She was cleaning off the table for her next customers, when a loud voice came through the doors. "I'm back!"

She turned around to see one of her regulars, she smiled. This day just got better, "Hey, Igneel! Haven't seen you in a while!" Lucy shouted at the tall man while setting up his table.

The man was tall, with medium long, red hair. His hair was all over the place, but it looked like he put it there on purpose. He was a built man, no fat anywhere, but he never flaunted it. His outfit looked like he just rolled out of bed, but he still was looking good. He was loud and so friendly, he makes friends with everyone, but he always requested Lucy. They had a good relationship over the past year, but he hasn't been in for a couple weeks.

"Eh, I've been busy." Igneel shrugged as he sat in the booth. Lucy immediately went to get his drink, he got the same drink every time. "What about you? How is everything?" the red-haired man asked.

Lucy smiled and set his cup down in front of him and leaned in the table in front of him. "Oh, you know, work and work and more work." Lucy giggled as Igneel laughed loudly as he always did.

"Oh, I get it! My son has been too much for me lately. He has been loud and smiling all the time. That is just too much, he's not allowed to do that stuff." He bellowed out. Lucy laughed with him, "I've told him several times to stop but he just keeps on smiling. I just don't get it."

"He's not allowed to be happy?" She laughed out, Lucy always had a good time when Igneel came in, he made her day so much better and today she was already happy, so she felt almost glowing with happiness today. Plus, Lucy had no idea what his son's name was, he always told her, 'My boy' or 'My son', she never asked either. On some occasions when he was mad at him he would say 'The boy' but she knew that Igneel loved his son, she wished she knew what that was like.

"Not in front of me he's not." Igneel almost pounded the table with how loud he laughed.

Lucy was about to comment when another customer yelled out for her, but he looked angry, "Hey! Can I get some service over here?" Lucy politely smiled at Igneel while he glared at the man and walked over. "Finally! Do you even know how to be a waitress? This is the worst service I've ever had." The man mumbled to the other man sitting next to him. The two women across from them looked mortified but said nothing.

"I'm sorry for your wait sir. What can I start you guys off with?" Lucy used her retail voice; inside she was annoyed but, on the outside, she was smiling and being polite.

The man sighed loudly, "Why don't we get drinks first?" he snapped out while setting his menu down.

Lucy smiled tightly at that, "Sure, what would guys like?" the blonde pulled out her notebook. Lucy took their orders and went to the back. When the girl came back with their drinks she saw the man animatedly talking to the other 3 guests.

"I don't think she can do anything right. She isn't getting a tip from me." He commented while leaning back in the booth and crossing his arms over his chest.

That one hurt Lucy, she just tried to swallow it. Lucy put down the drink tray and passed them out. When she pulled the tray back, held it under her arm and pulled out her notebook again. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked.

The man closest to her, sighed again like it was annoying to him. "No, we need a minute." He, again, snapped at her. Then moved his hand in a motion that shooed her away. Why was he the only one talking to her?

Lucy walked over to Igneel, who looked just as angry and she felt. "Can I punch him in the face?" The red-haired man instantly asked, not even looking at her but at the man in question. Lucy just shook her head at him but giggled. "Can I get a burger, by the way?" she smiled at him and nodded, she wrote it up and walked to the back to put the order in. Lucy waited about 5 minutes until she walked back out to the table of 4. She saw that she also had another table to go to but went to them instead, "Hey, are you guys ready?" she smiled.

"Yeah, we've been ready for awhile now." The man complained, Lucy was just thinking, why is this guy doing all the talking? Plus, this dude was lying, she was only gone for like 5 minutes. Lucy smiled anyway and took their orders. This guy was really ruining her awesome day, she was really trying not to let this guy get to her, but he kept going with all the passive aggressive insults. It was really started to affect her, Igneel can see that. He tried to say something, but each time Lucy told him it wasn't worth it. The blonde kept thinking about everything the man said, while she was back.

'She can't do anything right.'

'Can you read?'

'Were you even listening to me?'

'Damn, how stupid are you?'

'This was the worst service I have ever had.'

It was almost the same things her Father used to say to her. It was bringing back bad memories, she was really trying not to cry but her co-workers were not even helping her. They just looked at her and went on her way, they always did this. She didn't really have any friends there anyway. She walked out and plastered a smile on her face, she was also trying to sing in her head to one of her favorite songs.

"Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now I been feeling it since 1966, now. Might be over now, but I feel it still. Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now Let me kick it like it's 1986, now. Might be over now, but I feel it still"

Now, she felt a little better, only by a small margin. Music always made Lucy feel better, it gave her a way out, a way to know exactly was she was feeling but couldn't put it into words herself. It made her feel closer to her mom.

When she walked out and saw that guy on the ground with his hands in the air hiding his face. Then she looked up and saw that Igneel was trying to punch the guy. Lucy ran over to the men, "Igneel! What are you doing?" she tried pulling the tall, red-haired man off the customer.

Lucy pulled Igneel back and stood in front of him, Igneel was steaming, breathing heavily. "Calm down, what happened?" Pushing his further away from the dude, hitting his back against his table.

He pointed to the guy getting help from the two women, "This fucker called you a dumb bitch! He said he wasn't going to pay and just leave." Igneel was not even looking at Lucy, he was baring his teeth at the guy.

The guy and his group were standing by the door, they were talking to Bob who was apologizing profusely. Lucy looked at the tall man again, "Igneel, it's okay. You did not have to punch him." she pushed him back to his own table to sit down.

Bob had come up to the two and almost threw Igneel out and almost banned him. Lucy had steeped in to defend the man, she told her manager that if he did anything like that again then he could fire Lucy on his behalf. She didn't want Igneel to blame himself, so Lucy tried to help him. Bob took her deal but was not pleased with her and told her to take the rest of the day off.

Igneel apologized to Lucy for almost 20 minutes until Lucy walked home. Lucy kept telling him that it was okay, and she thanked him for the protection.

Lucy was walking home with her headphones on listening to the song she was singing before, she had to listen to it, so she would calm down. This day has been a roller coaster of emotion that she has not had in a long time. The song got to her favorite part and she started singing out loud,

'We could fight a war for peace (Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now) Give in to that easy living Goodbye to my hopes and dreams. Stop flipping for my enemies. We could wait until the walls come down (Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now) It's time to give a little to the kids in the middle, but oh 'til it falls won't bother me, Is it coming? Is it coming back?" She spin around on a light pole and dipped her head back.

"Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, yeah your love is an abyss for my heart to eclipse, now might be over now, but I feel it still"

Lucy did a little spin right before she stopped to her door, she almost tripped on the door mat in front. She laughed as she caught herself on her door.

xxxLINExxx

All Sunday, Lucy slept, so when Monday came around Lucy was well slept and looked at least a little bit happy. She was walking into the school with a little pep in her step, when she got to her locker she found a pink-haired weirdo there with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Luce!" he bounced on the balls of his feet. He looked genuinely happy to see her which in turn made her super happy. She smiled happily at him while opening her locker.

"Hey Natsu. How was your Sunday?" Lucy asked politely.

Natsu leaned on the locker next to her, sighing loudly and it looked like he rolled his eyes. "I went to the guild and they gave me so much shit." He even crossed his arms for emphasis.

Lucy giggled and walked with him to music class, "About what?"

Natsu had a small blush on her face, looking to the ground, "Uh, nothing really. It was just annoying." He mumbled, looking to the ground. Lucy laughed with him, they walked into the class and sat next to each other in the back.

They talked to each other until Gildarts walked in and told them all to shut the hell up. Everyone's seats had shifted, Lucy sat next to Natsu while Gray sat next to him. Levy moved her seat behind Lucy and Gajeel sat next to her, Erza had sat in front of Lucy while Jellal sat next to her. The Strauss siblings were seated in the front of the class. Juvia sat in the seat in front of Gray, which almost scared him, she would always turn and just look at him.

"Okay, we have a new project to start. Since you all seemed to like the last one. The principle came to me and asked if we could do the same thing but with a bigger audience." Gildarts started, the class cheered except Lucy. More people and more people to judge her.

"Now, we will be doing the same thing but with the whole school. They gave us a whole day to do this project with the school to watch us. He thought it would be a good start to the upcoming break." The class cheered.

Lucy was miserable, this was not going to end well.

 **Thanks guys! I had fun with this story, there is so much more to come. If you guys would like a song to appear in this story, feel free to tell me.**

 **Panic! At the Disco – Emperor's New Clothes.**

 **Portugal. The man – Feel it Still.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh, so many views. I'm so excited that you all love it!**

 **Rein Serenity, your reviews are the best! Its not just that it was good, but you tell me what you liked about it! Thank you so much for that.**

 **Firefly9917, I work in a grocery store and I get stuff like this all the time. People telling me that I can't read, or I don't know anything…...ugh.**

 **Snowyprower17 – Panic! At the disco is one of my favorite bands! They are the best.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail or any song that is in this story.**

 **Edited: April 20, 2019**

This day could not end soon enough, Lucy's leg was bouncing, and she was tapping her pen on her notebook; waiting for the class to end. Levy was sitting next to her in her Literature class while Cana was seated right in front of her. Cana would not leave her alone, she heard about her and Natsu being close. Cana kept making innuendos about the two and Lucy was not hearing it.

All Lucy wanted to do was go home and bathe for 3 hours. She hasn't done that in 2 weeks since Natsu was always over. If Natsu was there, she was going to kick him so hard. He wouldn't want to come back. Cana turned around for the 10th time to face Lucy, "Hey, can't wait to get home to your man?"

Lucy sneered at her and crossed her legs and crossed her arms, "No, I just want to go home and take a bath for like 5 hours."

Cana laughed, leaning on Lucy's desk, "Bathe with your man, Natsu?" the brunette laughed though the whole sentence. Lucy groaned and laid her head on her desk and Cana kept laughed.

Levy reached over to rub the blonde's back, "It's okay Lucy. I think you two are cute together." The blue-haired girl giggled, Lucy groaned once again. She was trying to hide herself from these girls, she was happy being by herself and not having so many friends. Although this whole time they knew them, Lucy had been smiling more and feeling better.

Natsu has made her laugh more than she has ever has, she smiled at the thought. The others, like Levy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel and all of them are really great. They made her feel special and worth talking to now. However, the small voice in her head kept saying, why did they not talk to her before all this?

They never gave a shit about her until she started singing and was forced into the spot light. But now she had more people to talk to, more people to ask questions, more people to learn from. These people made her smile, made her life better. Maybe she was happy to have these friends.

The bell had rung when Lucy held her head down, she sprang up and grabbed her things. Cana and Levy giggled at her, Lucy glared at the two but smiled at them. "Your boo thang is here for you." Cana observed looking at the door.

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu leaning by the door, seemingly waiting for her. He was scrolling through his phone, having his other hand in his pocket. She had a small smile on her face while picking up her bag, "Shut up, Cana." Lucy mumbled. The blonde walked up to Natsu who was so consumed in his phone, that he didn't notice her.

She sneaked up on him from the side, "Boo!" she jumped to his arm. Natsu jumped slightly and yelped, almost dropping his phone. Lucy was laughing, holding her stomach while he pushed her shoulder.

"What the hell Lucy!" he yelled pushing her again. Lucy couldn't even reply because she was laughing so much. Cana walked up to the two and put her arm around Natsu.

"I think you broke her." she whispered to him as he slowly nodded with a smile on his face. "and that you like her." she whispered as he kept nodded and paused when he heard her.

"Wait, what? What makes you think that?" he defended, shifting, so her arm fell off him.

"A lot of things." Cana wiggled her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. Natsu just looked at Lucy who was blushing at them. He didn't quite know why she was blushing though, but she looked cute. Now he was blushing and the two of the, were just looking at each other now.

Cana looked at the two of them, what the hell? They really do like each other, "Umm, Lucy didn't you want to get home?" she asked them

Lucy glanced over at her then to then to the ground. "Yeah, I need a bath so much." It was close to a mumble but the two heard her. "I should get going now." Shifting her feet and glanced up at Natsu.

"Oh! I'll drive you there." Natsu nearly yelled.

Lucy blushed, looking away, "Sure."

"Could you two just fuck already?" the brunette that they forgot that was there, questioned. The two looked away from each other.

"Cana, what the hell? That's not going to happen." Lucy screamed and glanced to Natsu who was still looking away, he held a blush on his face.

Cana shrugged, "As far as you know."

Lucy just grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him to the door. The pink-haired boy was still dazed and just followed Lucy out the door. Cana was laughing her ass off at the two dense kids that just left.

xxxLINExxx

Friday came too fast for Lucy, Natsu had stayed at her place for the last 3 days. At least Tuesday she had a day to figure out what she was going to sing to the whole school. She groaned externally into her locker, she hated this so much. Natsu talked about what his band was playing, he was jumping on her bed.

" You're going to love it! You're going to dance to it. It's going to be great!" he was shouting at her. She just smiled at him, he still doesn't know what she's singing, which she still didn't want to do at all. She could deal with the class of 20ish people but about 500 people is not something she could do.

The principle stated that today was no classes at all but a sort of concert in the auditorium all day. There can be more people singing or if other band members want to sing solo, it seems like a great thing for a break form studies and right before the spring break which was a week away.

Lucy walked slowly to the auditorium, so she can wait for everyone to sing before her; Gildarts will probably put her last again, 'Asshole'. She thought right when she pasted the doors to see almost half of the school sitting. Gildarts had her class sit in the front so they were all together and not have to walk too far. She could see many of her class sitting and Natsu, of course, with an empty seat next to him. He turned his head and smiled, waving his arm towards her, "Luce! I saved a seat for you!" he yelled.

Gray was glaring at him, "Shut up flame tard. You look like a moron." Pulling Natsu's arm down roughly. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired man but Lucy walked up before he could do anything. Lucy sat in the chair next to him, at the end of the row.

"Aren't you excited?" he turned to the scared looking blonde who shook her head, 'No', he laughed. "You're going to do great! Don't worry." He patted her right shoulder; he slowly slid his arm around her shoulder. His arm rested on the chair behind Lucy, his fingers grazed her skin on her left arm.

'Real smooth Natsu', Lucy thought as she scooted a little closer to Natsu. She smiled softly to herself but Natsu saw and smiled to himself.

"Alright, Alright! Quiet down!" Principle Makarov shouted into a mic he was holding. He couldn't use a mic stand because he was so short. "Now, today we have a small concert by some of the students of the school. Today will also be a shortened day, once the songs are over you can all go home." There were shouts and agreements all over. Even Natsu 'whooped' but his arm was still there.

"The first ones to entertain us is, " There was a pause when he looked to back stage, "The Strauss siblings!" the sound of loud clapping is heard all around Lucy.

The three white-haired siblings walked up, waving to the crowd that was shouting to them and cheering them on. Lucy just smiled while Natsu started clapping but put his arm back around her.

Lisanna said walking to the center of the stage while Elfman strolled over to the drums. Lisanna and Mira had matching dress, black and white polka dot. Elfman was wearing a tight, white shirt and black pants. No polka dots but he was black and white.

Mira and Elfman started off the song with some drum beats and a small guitar riff. Lisanna's soft voice started singing. **(Cool Kids – Echosmith)**

"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style." Lucy could see he knees popping back and forth as she sang.

"And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind. Nothing in this world could ever bring them down. Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background and she says,"

Her and Mira sing along, "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Almost everyone got up to dance to the song, like swaying really. Lucy sat still, Natsu sat with her, she was really grateful to have him there; it made her feel special. The music was very fun and soft at the same time, Lisanna sang the song so beautifully, Lucy didn't know if she was even on their level of singing.

"He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue. Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through. They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going. In the fast lane, living life without knowing and he says," Mira's voice almost gave her chills. Both girls sang through the chorus again.

The siblings were bouncing and dancing around with smiles plastered on their lips. They were having fun and doing a great job of it, everyone was dancing just like them in the audience.

Once the song was over everyone cheered and clapped for the performance, "Thanks guys!" Lisanna yelled into the mic, people were shouting for more form them.

Makarov took the mic from Lisanna with a smile, "You guys did great!" he told the siblings walking off to the back and waving. "Next up we have Erza, Levy and Juvia!" the girls had on little skirts that were pleaded and all different colors, Erza was red, Levy was orange, Juvia was Blue. However, they were all wearing black tank tops.

The electric music started playing while they started dancing around, spinning and twirling around. **(Girls wanna have fun – Cyndi Lauper)**

Erza was pointing her figure at Levy, looking like she was disciplining her while Levy was singing and looking to the crowd. "I came home in the morning light; my mother says when you gonna life your life right? Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortune ones. And girls they wanna gave fun, oh girls just wanna have fun!"

The girls were bobbing their heads together and dancing until the singing started up again, Lucy was jealous that she couldn't dance like them. The blonde looked around and saw all the girls in the aisles and seats. "That's all they really want, some fun. When working day is done. Oh, girls wanna have fun

She just slumped back into Natsu's arm, that was still around her. He rubbed her upper arm in comfort. They were smiling and acting crazy with each other, they didn't even have shoes on. Lucy just noticed when they all kicked up their feet in a line dance. "Some boys take beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world. I want to be one to walk in the sun. oh, girls wanna have fun. Oh, girls just wanna have fun."

Juvia had a great singing voice, when they went through the chorus and started to move around the stage with their cute skirts.

The girl cheered when the song was over. Everyone jumped up and down, clapping and even whistling at the girls. Levy had a blush on her face while Erza was standing full out, looking like she knew this was going to happen. Juvia was just staring straight at Gray who in turn looked very uncomfortable.

He pulled put a thumbs up to her and she fainted instantly. Levy tried to catch her just she slipped through her tiny hands and she fell with a hard thud. Erza just looked over and sighed; picked her up and threw her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, walking to the back stage. Levy ran after her to the back, smiling and waving.

Makarov just looked at them as they were walking off the stage in question, "Well that was weird but thank you girls for that lovely performance." He was clapping and still holding the mic which made a loud noise, everyone covered their ears to that, "Sorry." The old man mumbled. "Anyway, next we have Laxus and the thunder god tribe, as they call themselves." The last part he muttered.

Laxus and his group grumbled as they set up their instruments for their song, Laxus himself glared at the tall man; Gildarts just shrugged.

"Hello." Some girls screamed at Laxus' deep voice; he held no expression what so ever.

"Just a young gun with a quick fuse, I was uptight, wanna let loose. I was dreaming of bigger things and wanna leave my own life behind. Not a yes sir, not a follower. Fit the box, fit mold. Have a seat in the foyer, take a number, I was lightening before the thunder."

The beat felt like no other and it felt like Laxus was singing from the heart. Bickslow was great on the drums with a rhythmic base. Evergreen and Freed were standing off to the side for their turn.

An off handed voice sang the high pitched noted and again almost everyone stood up to dance at this point.

"Thunder feel the thunder"

The three beats were so profound by Bickslow, even Natsu pounded his arm rest with his other hand to the sound. **  
**"Lightning and the thunder. Thunder, feel the thunder"

Other people around them were using their feet to the pounding and the sound felt so much louder and Lucy felt it in her chest.

Laxus pointing to the crowd, almost like he's yelling at someone. "Kids were laughing in my classes, while I was scheming for the masses. Who do you think you are? Dreaming about being a big star." Looking up to the ceiling.

"They say you're basic, they say you're easy. You're always riding in the back seat. Now I'm smiling from the stage while you were clapping in the nose bleeds."

The kids around Lucy were jumping and screaming, it was like being in a concert, which she has never been to. Natsu glanced her way and smiled when she held the tiniest bit of a smile. Laxus was punching the air to the drum beat. The soft part of the song came on and Laxus really held the notes better than Lucy would have thought.

"Thunder feel the thunder. Lightning and the thunder, thunder"

Everyone on stage was having the time of their lives up there and all Lucy was thinking about was her turn and how she was just going to lose herself.

The sounds faded away and everyone cheered, Natsu stood up from his seat, "I'll be right up there." He whispered to Lucy who just nodded. Lucy didn't understand, she had been by herself before, why would this be any different?

Lucy watched as Gray stand and walk with Natsu, Juvia was holding his hand and not letting go at all. He tried to shake her off but that was not going to happen. Gajeel pulled Juvia's hand out of Gray's and pushed the dark-haired towards the stage.

Lucy just pulled her knees to her chest in her chair, she knew that she was after them. She was totally freaking out, internally, of course.

"You'll do great Gaj!" yelled Levy from a seat behind her. Gajeel just waved her off but held a smirk on his face.

"Juvia's Gray will always be the best!" Juvia commented while holding her hands to the side of her face.

"I feel they will all be great." Erza noted but her eyes followed a blue-haired male.

Gildarts voice boomed over the crowd, "Alright we have the most annoying group in this class." People could hear a small 'Hey' in the back, but the red-haired man didn't even miss a beat. "But they are a very good band to listen to. Here we have Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal!" People cheered all around the auditorium, but Lucy only clapped almost quietly to herself.

"Hello, everyone!" Natsu screamed into the mic and Lucy could hear tons of girls scream his name. She sunk in her seat, feeling like she didn't belong. "Are you ready to party?" Gray shook his head at Natsu's stupidity, they've been partying all day.

"Get on with it, you flaming turd!" Gajeel yelled from his behind his drum set. Natsu only narrowed his eyes at him but turned back around to the crowd.

It had a long intro with Gray on guitar and Jellal backing him up on bass. Once Natsu started singing, it felt so smooth and Lucy felt it all the way to her toes. **(Family First – Woe, is me)**

"No one ever said the you had to face this on your own. Just do your best, forget the rest, you're stronger than you know."

Gray was behind him softly singing, "So let it all go."

"Don't dwell on the all the things that you can't change. Cause we are stronger, so much stronger than we know."

Kicking the air, "One by one you gave up hope and you preyed to God that I choke. But I paid no mind to your attack because empty words can never hold me back."

Gray and Jellal sang backup for a small part, it felt like her was singing from his soul and he was pouring his heart out to everyone. Natsu even had his eyes closed since he started singing. Gray took over signing while Natsu nodded his head to the beat. "Every dream begins with a dreamer, we have a hope we must defend. No matter what, we'll come out swinging, we haven't reached the end."

Now, all four were singing together in harmony, Lucy turned her head and all the girls were swaying together, some were with boys. This was not a song to jump around to.

"Just know you're not alone, we'll always be your home. So never give up hope and know you're not alone. And you don't have to face this on your own."

Everyone could hear the heart in Natsu's voice when he hit that high note and even some people screamed for him; the three boys sang the chorus in the background.

At this part, the instruments stopped, and it was everyone singing the chorus, people in the crowd were singing along with them. Lucy even stood up to sing with everyone else, "We said we would live forever, well you laughed instead, you said we're dead. So, get this through your head, I've got one more left."

Holding up a finger to them and smiling, "You better be ready to bring us your worst, this army is our family, oh, this is our family and family comes first."

After the song was over, everyone held up the school's symbol in the air, a pointer finger and their thumb out; their hand held backwards. Gildarts, Makarov and the band on stage held their hands up as well. 30 seconds went by and everyone started cheering for them, Natsu took a bow and jumped off the stage, right in front of Lucy; who squealed.

"Was it good?" he asked with his eyebrows raised and breathing heavily.

Lucy smiled at him, "That was amazing!" she told him over the screaming of girls around them but Natsu's eyes were only on her. When he heard that he smiled wider at her.

Lucy slowly came to realize that she was up next, Gildarts walked up to the mic on stage to introduce her, "Our very last person is one of the greatest I've heard in a long time." He glanced to her, Natsu put his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do great." The pink-haired boy encouraged her with a toothy smile. She nodded and started walking to the stage.

"Lucy Heartfilia" she walked to the mic where Gildarts left it, people were cheering her on. She never would have imagined this in her life. She grabbed the mic and smiled; the music started playing. Lucy looked to the crowd, but she was getting overwhelmed, she didn't think that there were this many people. Everyone was looking at her, staring.

She tried to close her eyes, but it still popped up in her head, all those eyes, judging. She opened them again, she missed her mark to start singing. People started murmuring, wondering why she hasn't started. Natsu frowned his eyebrows, he could tell this was getting to her.

Lucy ran off stage to the left, almost knocking over the mic stand. Natsu immediately ran after her; Gildarts was about to talk to Lucy but saw Natsu running after her.

The blonde was found in the back, by a wall with her face in her hands, almost to tears. Natsu slowly walked up to her, pulling her arms away from her face, "Hey." He started softly, leaning down to look her in the eyes, which were blood shot in tears that haven't fallen. "What happened?"

She only shook her head without response, it took only 30 seconds, "They were all looking at me." She told him quietly.

"What?" he was only confused, of course they were she was singing.

"They were all judging me." She tried again.

Natsu only got more lost, "How do you know that?" he was stoking her arms to make her feel better, he was not really good at this kind of stuff.

"I can see it, in their eyes. I've never done this before." Natsu just hugged her, she didn't return it.

"All you have to do is look at me. No one else, okay? Just me. Pretend I'm the only one there." Natsu suggested she looked him in the eyes, looking for something, she nodded in response. "I'll be out there waiting." He hugged her again, then walked to his seat.

Lucy breathed again and walked to the stage again, she heard cheers for her. She breathed threw her nose and nodded to Gildarts; the music started again **. (Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne)**

"I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way. She felt it every day and I couldn't help her. I just watch her make the same mistakes again."

It started out soft, and Lucy looked straight to Natsu. The cheers were heard all around, but Lucy could only focus on Natsu who was clapping for her and smiling. "What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs."

Lucy was hitting every note perfectly, Natsu was really admiring her at this moment. Seeing her in a different light, better than before. She was perfect to him, even her flaws her perfect for her. "She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside with no place to go. No place to go, to dry her eyes broken inside."

There was one small tear that fell down her face, this song came from the soul and her life, personally. Natsu could see that this song was her life and she couldn't go home anymore. It practically felt like she was trying to tell her something. "Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why; you've been rejected and now you can't find what you left behind." The blonde sang through the chorus and standing still and tightly gripping the stand.

"Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't hide. She's losing her mind, she's falling behind. She can't find her place; she's losing her faith. She's falling from grace, she's all over the place, yeah."

The song ended, and everyone screamed applauded her. Natsu stood up, still keeping eye contact, he was clapping and smiling at her. The blonde girl laughed and covered her mouth and backed away from the mic. She looked away from Natsu to the whole school cheering her on and some even asking for more.

Maybe this could be a start to something great for some.

 **Thank you all for reviewing and following this! I know it has been a while, I've had a bunch of stuff going on but here is the new chapter. I do not own these songs, I do not own Fairy Tail. Tell me what you think about the reviewed story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for following and favoriting this story! I will continue this story, I have so many ideas for me to give it up. So, enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail or any song.**

 **Edited: April 20, 2019**

"Natsu, get out of my place!" Lucy yelled from her kitchen, she was packing her bag for work, her uniform and some snacks that Natsu hasn't eaten.

The pink-haired man on the floor, spread eagle, groaned with his eyes closed, "But you are more entertaining than my family. You yell at me and its funny." He peeked one eye to her, she glared towards him. Plue walked over to Natsu on the floor and started to lick his face. Natsu chuckled, she threw a towel at him, now he was laughing loudly. Plue sat next to him and laid his head on Natsu's chest, Lucy thought it looked cute.

"Natsu I've got to go. You can't stay here." Lucy slung her bag on her shoulder and moved to put her shoes on. She looked back up and saw Natsu a few inches from her face. She shrieked and moved back but hit the wall behind her. "What the hell Natsu!"

He didn't move or make a face to say anything, "Natsu?" she tilted her head.

"I can drive you to your job." He gave her a rare small smile. It was almost like he was nervous around her.

"Oh no, it's fine. It's not that far." She quietly said while slyly taking a step towards him. Natsu made no move away from her. "I'm going to be late." Lucy whispered but didn't move to leave.

"Then let me drive you." His hands went to her hips, she looked down at his hands then, looked him in the eyes. She saw what she wanted and nodded to him. Natsu smiled at her and gripped her waist, suddenly, she was over his shoulder as he ran to her door.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled while pounding his back, "Put me down!" Natsu only laughed when he ran to his jeep in the parking lot.

Natsu stopped at his jeep but didn't put her down, she struggled to get down, but he put his hand on her butt to make her stop, which worked. "Natsu!" Lucy yelped. He opened the door and put her inside the passenger side. He acted like he didn't even touch her. Ugh, what was she going to do with him?

On their ride to the restaurant they joked and sang songs on the radio together like **Bring me to Life by Evanescene and the Shape of You by Ed Sheeran.** The two were becoming best friends. He was always around her and he loved talking to her, she loved his carefree attitude was such a good change from her boring lonely life. 

They made it to Lucy's job in about 15 minutes, which was 3 minutes before she was supposed to be there. She was going to be on time for once. Before she left the car, she turned to Natsu who was trying to pick a different song on his phone to listen on the way home. He looked up when she didn't leave and saw her looking at him. the pinkette smiled at her and was about to say he was going to see her later but she suddenly leaned forward, pecking his lips with hers and swiftly left the car.

"Thank you Natsu!" she quickly said as she was jogging to the front doors. Natsu was frozen in his seat, did that really happen? She didn't even stay for him to kiss back. He looked down at his phone, he quickly looked to his texts to find the one person he needed to talk to.

 _N: wat r u doing?_

 _G: why?_

 _N: I just wanna hang out!_

 _G: again, why?_

 _N: Gray! I'm going to punch you!_

 _G: I'd like to see you try!_

 _N: Fine! I'm on my way then. You'll get it!_

 _G: Good! Gajeel and Jellal are over too, you're so dead when you get here._

When Natsu got to Gray's house he found Gray and Jellal in front of the T.V. playing a game of Call of Duty. Gajeel came out of kitchen to the left with a soda, "Hey flame brain." He grunted out.

Gray glances over at him but then turned back to their game, "Why did you want to come over again?"

"I need advice." Natsu said as he plopped down on the couch next to Gray.

"For what? How to find your brain?" Gray laughed as he killed Jellal. Jellal groaned and got up from the floor, he handed the controller to Gajeel and walked to the kitchen. Gajeel sat next to Natsu on the couch while also kicking his pink-haired friend.

"No," Natsu groaned and threw his head back on the couch. "I need..." he paused as Jellal came back in to sit on the arm rest on the couch. "I need girl advice." He finished.

Jellal looked at him crazed, then he glanced at Gajeel who laughed at him. Gray frowned his eyebrows at his friend, "Why? It's not like any girl would have interest in you."

Natsu shot up and glared at him, "Oh yeah! Then why did Lucy just kiss me!" he yelled out. Everyone stopped and turned their heads to them, Gray even paused the game.

"No she didn't. She's way to hot for you." The pierced man laughed out.

Natsu punched his arm, "Hey!" he roared, Gajeel narrowed his eyes at him them jumped him off the couch to, behind the couch. Gray yelled for them to go at it. Jellal was just sitting and watching them, wondering why he hangs out with them.

Gray jumped on top of Natsu when he was on top of Gajeel and punching him in the face, Gray pulled his head back to try to choke him.

"Can we get back to this?" Jellal said after 20 minutes of them doing the same thing.

They all stopped and sat down to talk again, "So, what do you need advice on? It sounds like you guys are together already." Gray said while looking on his phone.

"It wasn't like we said that we liked each other, she just kissed me and ran to her job." Natsu rustled his hair, he was really confused. How was he supposed to think? She didn't say anything to make him think that she liked him.

"She has a job?" Jellal asked, most high school kids around here don't have jobs. It was very weird.

"Yeah, I don't know why. I didn't ask why I just kinda drive her there." Natsu got up to get something to drink when Gray spoke up.

"Why don't we just go ask her?" Natsu shut the fridge and turned around.

"What?" Gajeel jumped up and put on his shoes and Jellal was also putting his shoes on. "Wait, are we really doing this? She works at a restaurant."

"Oh, even better! I'm hungry!" Gajeel bellowed out, while walking out of the door. "Natsu's driving!" Gray pushed Natsu out of the door and they all walked to his jeep.

When they arrived, Natsu was very hesitant about this, he thought this was going to end badly. They walked past the host stand to go sit in Lucy's section. She hasn't seen them yet, but they saw her walking to the back.

"I don't know about this." Natsu said as he sat next to Jellal on the right side.

Lucy walked up to their table, "Hi, my name is Lucy and," she paused and looked at who was at the table, "Oh, hi. How are you guys?" she cocked her hip and laid her hands on the wood in front of the boys.

"Hey bunny-girl." Gajeel gruffed out while picking his teeth with a fork. Jellal looking at him like he was deranged.

"How's it going Lucy!" Gray waved but also had a mischievous smile towards Natsu who was glaring at the dark-haired man. "We didn't know you had a job." He commented. Jellal nodded to the blonde waitress.

"Yeah," she didn't know how to say that she was a runaway without saying she was a runaway. "What can I get you guys?" she just tried to ignore him.

They ordered their food and Lucy then walked to the back, Natsu kicked Gray under the table and he yelped, "What the hell flame tard?" he threw a straw wrapper at him, "Scared of your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." He whispered, "I just don't want you to make her uncomfortable."

"I won't make her feel uncomfortable. She loves us." He crossed his arms over his naked chest and leaned back in his seat. He somehow had lost his shirt when he sat down.

Gajeel threw the fork down on the table and scoffed, "I really don't think she has any opinion of us."

"I think she's cool." Jellal commented and taking a drink.

Lucy came back with their food on a big tray, and passed them out respectively, "Is there anything else I can get you guys?" she tucked the tray under her arm.

"I actually have a question." Gray put his elbows on the table in front of them and glance towards Lucy who nodded for him to continue. Both had no idea that her manager was walking the floor to see is anyone needed help. "I thought you were 17, how do you have a job as a waitress?"

Lucy's eyes went wide, and she turned around to see her manager, Bob look over. "You're 17?" he inquired while moving forward. "Come see me in the back." They both walked back to the kitchen.

With Lucy

"Um, I can explain sir." Lucy immediately tried to help her case. But Bob put his hand up to stop her. Lucy shifted her feet and moving her fingers around the hem of her shirt.

"Lucy, you know that I love you as a worker here and you are one of the best people to work here. Even if you are late most of the days but I can't have a minor working here. I would lose my liquor license with you selling open alcohol. I'm sorry to say this but," he took a breath before continuing, "I'm going to have to fire you."

Lucy started to tear up and her hands turned into fists, she couldn't believe that this could happen. How was she supposed to live now with no money? She nodded to him and walked to her locker to clean it out. "I will take care of your tables for the rest of the night." Bob told her as she gave him her name tag.

"Thank you for having me for so long." She voiced to him walking out of the back.

With Natsu and the boys

"What did I say?" Gray asked, she looked scared and he looked mad.

"Dude, you can't be a waitress until your 19. She's probably going to get fired." Jellal said while looking to where she and her manager disappeared. He was concerned for his friend.

"What!? No way!" Natsu almost yelled his knuckles were turning white, he turned his head to Gray and almost yelled at him when Lucy walked slowly out of the back room while having tears in her eyes.

"Oh shit." Was all Gajeel said.

They all left the table with money on the table and a note saying that the tip was for Lucy. They tried to find her on the walk, but they couldn't find her. They all went back to Gray's place but Natsu was fidgeting so much. "Natsu stop bouncing your leg." Gajeel punched his right leg. Natsu didn't even respond to him. "What is the matter with you?"

"Lucy's sad. I should go talk to her." he stood up from the couch.

Jellal looked over at him from the T.V. to his pink-haired friend. "You sure about that? What if she doesn't want to talk to you?" the blue-haired man raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't care, I have to make sure she's okay." Natsu was almost out the door when he looked back at his friends. "Wish me luck."

"Fuck you." Gajeel muttered in a sing-song voice from the kitchen.

"You're going to bomb." Gray yelled from his bedroom, he was changing his shirt after he couldn't find his old one.

"Good luck." Jellal told him without looking at him.

When Natsu arrived at Lucy's apartment, he thought he should probably got through the door instead of the window like he normally would. He walked to the door, was about to knock when he heard some quiet sobbing from the other end. It made his heart break for her. Even though he hasn't known her very long, it felt like they've been friends forever. Maybe more later.

He knocked on the door, the sobbing stopped for a moment and he heard footsteps come closer. The door slowly opened, and he saw a blonde with bloodshot eyes and her hair in a messy bun. It looked like she was wearing sweats, but she was hiding behind the door; only showing her head. "Natsu?"

He scratched his pink hair in the back and shifted his feet, "Yeah, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Lucy opened the door fully and crossed her arms over her over-sized sweatshirt that said _hello beautiful_ on the front. "Yes Natsu, I'm just fine." She sounded sarcastic but Natsu wasn't good at noticing that kind of stuff.

"You don't look fine. How about I just come in?" he pushed past her to her couch and fell down to the cushions. Plue jumped up next to Natsu and licked his face. Natsu started petting the white lab on his head, the small dog closed his eyes.

"Natsu! You can't just come into someone's house! I didn't invite you." She stood in front of him between the coffee table and Natsu on the couch. The blonde had her hands on her hips glaring at her friend.

"I thought you needed a friend and I wanted to talk." He looked to her and saw that her eyes went wide. "What?" he was super confused.

She shook her head and sat next to him on the couch, "Nothing." Plue stretched across Natsu and laid his head on Lucy's lap. "I really don't want to talk about it." She sighed out.

Natsu looked down to Plue on his lap, he wanted to make her feel better, but he wanted to get to know her more. "Lucy, why did you need a job?" it was a simple question, but it caused her to pause her petting.

"I needed it to pay for this apartment." She stated while not looking at him.

"Why?"

She sighed again, "I don't want you to tell anyone." She glanced to him to see if he understood. Natsu nodded slowly, he didn't get why but he would do this for her. "I ran away from my father and had no money for myself."

"You ran away?" it was a question, but it sounded like a statement. She nodded but he continued, "There was a reason why." He noted, she also nodded to him.

"My Father is a rich man, he owns a bunch of railways in the north. My mother," she paused and breathed so she wouldn't cry, Natsu put his arm around her shoulders and she smiled at him, "my mother died when I was 7, I love her so much and I cried so much when she died but you would think my father would console me but no, he ignored me."

Plue licked her tears that fell, and she didn't know, "That didn't last long though. He started yelling at me that it was my fault that she died. When I was 12, I started yelling back that it wasn't. That's when he started hitting me. I was home schooled, so it wasn't really a problem for him to get found out." Natsu's grip on her upper arm was getting tighter but she laid her head on his shoulder, so he let go a little.

"You have no siblings?" Natsu asked while thinking about his big brother.

"No, I was an only kid. That's when I was 15 my father tried to make me marry to another rich family, so his business would become bigger and he would get more money." She remembered the day that he told her, her fiancé was coming that day and she tried to tell him no but that didn't end up will. She was sent to her room with a bruise on her ribs and a dislocated shoulder.

"You didn't marry anyone right?" He didn't know why he really needed to know that answer, but he did.

"No, that day I was supposed to marry, I ran away. I came here a month later to find a place to live and a job." She paused and started crying again, "Now I don't know what to do. I don't have a job, I'm going to be homeless."

Lucy covered her face with her hands while she started hiccupping. Natsu tried hugging her but she pushed him away. She was kind of blaming him and his friends for getting her fired. "Lucy, come on." He tried again to hug her, but she pushed him harder, Lucy stood up to glare at him. Her eyes were watery and bloodshot, her hands were shaking on her hips.

"Just get out Natsu!" she screamed at him and pointed to the door.

Said man stood up with her and held his hands out to her but she stepped back. "Lucy, I just wanna help."

"I think you've helped enough today." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. she didn't want to do this, but her mind was all jumbled and yelling at her that it was his fault.

"That's not far Lucy. I told them it was a bad idea- "she cut him off.

"You know what's not fair? Is that I might be homeless, or I can go back to my dad, which I don't want to do." She stomped her foot and Plue shot up from the couch but was still sitting. "Even if I do get another job, I won't have enough money to pay my rent and food. They won't pay me as much as 8-island." She explained.

"I'll hel- "Natsu tried but Lucy screamed at him again.

"No! Just go!" Lucy ran to her room and slammed the door.

Natsu just stared at the door and then looked at Plue who was whining. He walked over to pet the white lab before walking out of the door.

Natsu walked to his house with a slouch in his shoulders, his father was in the kitchen. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" he asked putting down his cup.

"I need your help with something." The pink-haired boy sat and slammed his head on the table.

"Anything"

 **Tell me what you think! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! I'm back. Thank you guys for continuing to read. I do not own Fairy Tail or any song that I use.**

 **Edited: April 20, 2019**

Lucy was dancing around her apartment trying to clean, it's not like she had anything else to do. It was a song that she normally wouldn't listen to, but she absolutely loved it when her playlist added it. The blonde was twirling around and smiling when she was fixing her sheets on her bed.

 **Don't you dare forget the sun – Get Scared**

"Come on, breathe with me, oh. Breathe with me, ohhh!" Lucy closed her eyes and pulled her head back towards the ceiling. When it came back down, she jumped and pumped a fist in the air. "Well, I know you lay in bed, contemplating your own death. Well just look at what you've done, don't you dare forget the sun, Love!"

Then out of nowhere a voice from behind her started singing as well, "You look down on me so casually, in everything I know. You look down on me but not right on me. Did I wreak this broken home?"

When she turned and gasped out loud, she saw Natsu standing by her bedroom door with his arms behind his back and looking at her pleadingly. It had been two whole days since she got fired and it was Sunday afternoon. They haven't talked since, he tired texting her but nothing worked.

"Natsu! How did you get in?" she could hear the song play out in the background.

The teenage boy tilted his head in the direction of the door, "Your door was unlocked, and you weren't talking to me." He frowned his eyebrows Natsu stepped forward towards her. His head fell forward in shyness, "I go these for you." He brought his hand from behind him and saw a bouquet or flowers. They were pink and baby blue lilies. He wasn't going to get her roses, not yet anyway.

Lucy took the flowers from him and shyly smiled at her pink-haired friend. "What was this for?"

"Well, I kind of got you fired. Which I am truly sorry for." She looked at him pointedly before he continued, "But I have a few ideas to help you. You can pick which one to use. I really just want to help you." Lucy walked up to Natsu, he thought she was going to hit him by the way she was walking slowly, but she ended up hugging him around the waist.

Natsu was shocked at first but hugged her back, she walked to the kitchen for a vase for the flowers. "So, what did you have in mind?" she asked Natsu who sat on the counter swinging his feet back and forth.

"Well, I had talked to my dad and he said that you could come live with us, my older brother just left to go to college a few weeks back and his room is free." Lucy's face turned to a thinking one, her left hand came up to her chin.

"That's tempting, maybe you just want to get me alone?" she raised a brow in mock suspicion.

Natsu laughed, so loud that he held his stomach and threw his head back, "That is a good idea." She punched his shoulder and they both laughed. "Well, you could take the other opinion, but I like the first one better."

"Oh, and what is it then?" Lucy folded her arms and leaned on the opposite counter of Natsu.

"Okay, my dad works at a wielding workshop and he needs a new secretary. It pays $14.50 an hour. I work there from time to time but if you're there, I might work more." He winked at her and she blushed. "If you choose that opinion then you could keep your apartment and you'll see me more often." He pointed his thumb to his chest and grinned showing his small fangs.

Lucy loved seeing his smile.

"Hmmm, can I think about it?" Lucy asked while thinking about talking to one of the girls. She hasn't spent a lot of time with them because of this loser, they have been texting some, but she wanted more then just Natsu as a friend.

Lucy texted Levy when her and Natsu weren't talking and Levy helped her see that it wasn't entirely Natsu's fault and that she should forgive him.

"I don't see why not. Why not tell me by Friday?" he asked while starching the back of his head. She nodded to him, they spent the rest of the day goofing off and cleaning. By the end of the day they were playing video games in her living room.

In the background they could hear songs playing but Lucy exclusively heard, **Good Times – All Time Low**

"When we laughed, when we cried. Those were the days, we owned the night. Locked away, lost in time. I found the nerve to say…"

xxxLINExxx

Lucy walked into the school on Monday morning, she opened her locker when Levy strolled up to the blonde. "Hey Lu!" she squealed and bumped the other girl on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Lev, how was your weekend?" Lucy asked while pulling out her books for algebra class. It was heavy and unnecessary but needed. "Did you hang out with Gajeel?" the girl wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

The blue-haired girl was blushing up a storm at the blonde, "No, he had to help out his cousin? I guess he was having trouble with a girl and wouldn't leave Gajeel alone until he helped. That sounds like a lame excuse but whatever, how did everything go with Natsu?" she inquired while hugging her books close, it looked like she was carrying for books that weren't school related.

"Oh, um," Lucy paused and thought about the day they had yesterday, "He showed up at my house with flowers," Levy yelped in excitement while hopping on her heels, "Not like that. He apologized and offered me some help, I kind of wanted to ask you about it."

Lucy had closed her locker and both girls made their journey to the music room, where Natsu was fighting with Gray while Gajeel egged them on. Erza and Jellal were converting about who knows what, those two are pretty weird. Mira and Lisanna were giggled and looked to Erza and Jellal, almost like they were scheming. Laxus and his crew were sitting in the back, far away from everyone. Juvia was behind the desk that was behind Gray, she was whispering to herself about how she he was going to love her someday.

Lucy thought that this school was really something else, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Yeah, I could help you. We can talk about it at lunch." Levy touched Lucy's arm before walking to sit next to Juvia, who stopped being weird to talk to her friend. Lucy walked over to Natsu who was still fighting with Gray until he saw her sit down, he punched the dark-haired man before running over to the blonde.

"Hey Luce! How are you?" he threw his arm around her as Gray and Gajeel were whispering about Natsu and Lucy.

"I'm good, I'm going to have lunch with Levy today in the library." She told him while shifting closer to him. He smelled really good today, it was almost like he was trying to impress her; it was working.

Gildarts walked into the room and then flopped down in his chair, the bell rang loudly. The red-haired man spun in his chair until the students all sat and got quiet, "Okay, now we have more requests for your singing. One of the students in the crowd had recorded the 'concert' we had, and people want more."

Students around were whispering, they were excited, were they going to be famous? Levy raised her hand quite eagerly. "What if we set up a website to put our videos and then people all around the world could talk and comment? I don't think YouTube is big enough for us." She proudly stated while everyone around her cheered and clapped.

"I think that is a great idea, do you think you could create this website?" Gildarts inquired, this could be a great way for these kids to become who they want to be and then some of the money from the website could be used for the school.

"Yeah, I could use some help too. I don't know some computer codes, but I can create the layout." Levy thoughtfully said.

"I could help you out Miss McGarden." Freed stepped up and raised his hand.

Levy was surprised by this because they had never talked before, "Okay, great!"

Gildarts walked up to the board and started writing names, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, then he turned around, "These are the people who are doing solo songs."

Natsu jumped up and punched the sky, "Oh hell yeah!" Lucy also slumped back in her seat, glad that she wasn't singing this time. Lucy was excited to hear Natsu sing by himself and Levy, she was going to laugh if it was something dumb.

"Okay, who else wants to sing a solo that hasn't already?" he put his hands on his desk and leaned forward. Nobody raised their hands, "Alright, now, these 5 people have until tomorrow to pick a song for my approval. We will be performing them on Thursday since Friday is an in-service day."

The students that were picked were now deep in thought about which song they were going to do. The rest of the class were trying to listen to Gildarts tell them how to read sheet notes.

xxxLINExxx

Levy and Lucy were walking into the library with their lunch bags and the smell of old papers of books. There was no one in the library, it was the perfect place for Lucy, talk about what she was going to do with Natsu and not be heard. The girls walked over to the back table and giggled to themselves.

"I think you and Natsu are so cute!" Levy giggled to the blonde sitting to the left of her. Lucy pushed her but smiled with a blush painted on her snowy skin.

"Shut up Levy. So, I have a dilemma that I need your help." The blue-haired girl nodded, "So, Natsu told me he could help me out, I could work for his dad at a wielding place and stay at my apartment or I could live with him and not have a job. So, what should I do?" she creased her eyebrows towards her new friend.

Levy tilted her chin upward and tapped it with her pointer finger. "Why not do both if you can't choose?" she shrugged to her.

Lucy's eyes bugged out, "Can I do that?" live with Natsu and work with Natsu? "You think I could live with him? Is that weird?" Lucy is having all of these questions run through her mind and none of them were being answered.

"Lucy, it's not that! If you work and live with him then you can save money for a house or even college! It's a win-win. You get to live with your lover and still make money!" Levy explained. Lucy thought about it for a minute, would that work?

"Maybe, I have until Friday to tell him. Now," Lucy started while Levy was a little hesitate, "How is it going with Gajeel?" Lucy leaned forward to Levy's face, her freckled face was very pink. They haven't told anyone that they were dating but Lucy remembers them coming in to her job on their first date.

"We are great! I still don't know if I want them to know. We had another date over the weekend. We went to the movies, but I forget what we saw." Levy giggled as Lucy smiled at her. Gajeel and Levy were the cutest couple Lucy has ever seen.

The bell rang and both girls packed up their things, when they walked out Lucy immediately saw Natsu standing by the doorway. "Natsu what are you doing here?"

The pink-haired man looked up from his phone and smiled at the blonde, "I came to see you." He walked up to her and put his hands in his pockets. Levy glanced between the both of them and smiled softly, they were so in love.

Levy saw Gajeel in the corner of her eye and just walked over to him, Gajeel looked to Natsu and Lucy and looked back to his girlfriend, "They in love?" she nodded and pulled his arm towards their next class, "Have they said it yet?" he saw blue hair shake a no. "Idiots." He commented last.

xxxLINExxx

It was first period on a Wednesday, the class was loud, and everyone was excited about what the solo song were going to be sung. Gildarts was already in the room, before the bell has rung. He was writing the names of people on the board.

Gray walked up to his name and wrote down 7 years. That was a good song, but Lucy doubted that he could pull it off. It's a rap kind of song, Lucy has never even heard him sing a lot.

Natsu pushed his chair back and pushed Gray out of the way and Gray punched his chest away from the board while Gajeel stepped over them to write his song, I don't dance, that was a very soft song for Gajeel maybe it was for Levy, Lucy turned her head to the blue-haired girl who was sitting with Juvia and hasn't looked up yet. Gajeel does have a deep voice for it, she couldn't wait to see that.

Levy and Juvia walked to the board and both bluentte's saw what Gray and Gajeel wrote and blushed but Juvia only blushed because she saw Gray's name next to hers. Levy blushed because of the song choice of her not-boyfriend. Levy wrote down, Man! I feel like a woman. Lucy giggled at the song, she hoped that Levy could sing it. Juvia also giggled that the short girl beside her.

Juvia took the marker from her and wrote down, raise your Glass, that was a fun song. Lucy smiled, that was so Juvia, she was so weird that it was perfect for her. I wonder how she was going to perform it, since they knew that they were going to be recorded now.

Natsu still hasn't wrote down what he was going to sing because he was still fighting with Gray, with Gildarts watching them. The bell rang and now the red-haired teacher stood up and walked to the two the two of them, when they looked up and saw it was him, they stopped without him touching them.

"Natsu, what are you singing?" Gildarts asked while sitting on his desk, hanging one foot off the front.

"Oh yeah, thinking out loud! I was going to write it up there, but someone punched me." He glared at Gray who in turn flipped him off.

"Gray!" Gildarts disciplined the dark-haired boy. "These are great song, can't wait to see you guys sing these, be ready on Friday. These will be filmed, remember that." He warned while writing all of the songs down.

Lucy couldn't wait to hear their songs, lots of song with secret meanings.

 **Thank you guys for the reviews, they were very….um…odd. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate all of them. You guys are the best! Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate them!**

 **Animeflower107: you are really sweet, thank you so much.**

 **Firefly9917: I try to pick songs that relate to them as a person or at least try to and I really love all of these songs personally.**

 **Motherofdragons1227: thank you so much, there is more to come!**

 **Anyway, enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail or any songs.**

Natsu and Lucy were sitting in her apartment on Thursday afternoon, Natsu laying upside down on her couch and Lucy was feeding Plue a dog treat. Natsu flipped off the couch onto his feet, holding his hands up in the air that looked like he did a trick.

Lucy giggled, "What was that for?" she asked while leaning against her kitchen counter.

Natsu strutted over to her and sat on top of the counter she was leaning on, "Let's go to Fairy Tail. I'm bored." Swinging his feet, hitting the drawers below him. Lucy hit his legs to make him stop but he swung his feet bigger and made louder noise.

"I don't see why not." She started getting her phone and wallet but paused when they were both at the door, "What, shouldn't you practice your song?" raising her eyebrow at him.

Natsu laughed, chuckling while throwing his head back, "You're cute." He ruffled her hair and walked past her through the door. Lucy was stuck holding the doorknob, _what the hell?_

She shook her head and smiled to the ground and locked her door. She ran after him on the sidewalk, hitting his back when she passed. He stumbled but didn't fall, his body turned to her and pushed her back: Lucy faltered in her steps and hit the building with baked goods. They both laughed as they danced around each other and singing; _into a place where thoughts can bloom, into a room where it's nine in the afternoon._ Lucy sang to Natsu while walking backwards staring at Natsu.

Natsu smiled, showing his sharp teeth to her. He took her hand to twirl her around making her hair swirl around her. _and we know that it could be, and we know that it should, and you know that you feel it too. Cause it's nine in the afternoon!_ He sang into her left ear.

 **Panic! at the Disco- Nine in the Afternoon**

She giggled as she opened the giant double doors or the guild. The guild was just what Natsu remembers, he hasn't been here in a while since he's been trying to be friends with Lucy. Lucy looked around and it was almost the same as the last time she was here, loud and crowded.

Cana was sitting at the bar again with her large order of beer in front of her. Lucy rolled her eyes at the brunette, but her eyes were glued to her phone, texting someone.

"Finally Flame tard! It's been forever since you came in here." Gray was rubbing his knuckles in a fist, then his gaze fell on Lucy, "Oh, hey Lucy" she smiled at the shirtless boy standing in front of her.

"Don't ignore me ice princess!" Natsu yelled behind Lucy, moving her to get in front of her, almost shielding her.

Gray looked confused, his hands dropping to his belt buckle, "Did you say anything? Io totally wasn't listening." Gray laughed, Juvia ran over to him. She saw that she was talking to Lucy, thinking that she was going to steal Gray from her.

"Juvia will not let Lucy steal Gray-sama form her." The blue-haired girl held his arm tightly against her chest. Lucy looked even more confused than Gray was.

Gray was trying to pull his arm away from her, she was not letting go. Now he just shrugged and left it, "Juvia I don't want Lucy. No offence." Gray told her and turned to his blonde-haired friend.

"None taken, I don't want you either." Lucy laughed while walking over to the bar with Natsu by her side. Natsu had frowned eyebrows as he sat down in the bar stool next to her.

Mira walked over to the two new comers with glasses of water for them, "What's got you down Natsu?"

"Nothing." He grumbled and crossed his arms. Lucy pushed his shoulder, he looked over at her and she smiled softly at him. He in return smiled back and relaxed in his chair.

"Are you guys excited for your performances tomorrow?" Lucy asked Gray, Juvia, Natsu; Gajeel and Levy weren't here to give an answer.

"I'm not to worried about it." Natsu commented while trying to inhale his water.

"Juvia is confident but is still worried that Gray-sama won't enjoy her singing." She lowered her head into herself, feeling less confident then she sounded when Gray looked over at her.

"Juvia, you'll do great. I don't know what you're worried about. I think I'll do okay." Gray crossed his arms across his naked chest, Lucy looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing his pants anymore either; she just sighed.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana told him and sipping her beer at the same time, which Lucy didn't know was possible.

"I don't have time for that!" he yelled at her. Cana just shrugged and went back to her phone, which was weird, since she doesn't usually doesn't stay connected like that.

Lucy leaned closer to the counter to see the brunette better, Natsu looking at her very weirdly but said nothing. Lucy didn't say anything either, she didn't know Cana that much and didn't want to seem strange.

Mira did feel the same when she dropped another glass in front of Cana, "Who are you texting so much Cana?"

Cana's head snapped up to the barmaid, and smiled to her friend, "Oh, just someone I met. He's super hot and a major drinker." She showed a picture to Mira. Lucy couldn't see it at all only a side blur.

The rest of the day consisted of all of them making jokes and laughing, sometimes Lucy would feel left out when she didn't get an inside joke. Natsu would look over at her when she didn't laugh and just smiled. Lucy thought about it though, she and them would have jokes of their own at some point.

We all have to start out somewhere.

xxxLINExxx

Friday morning, Lucy was standing at her locker waiting for Natsu to show up, he told her to wait here for him today. Levy and Gajeel were sitting in the class, both looking fancy for their performances. Gajeel in a nice flannel shirt with black pants, Levy in a pants suit, with a cute little black hat.

Gray was slouching in his chair with his feet up on the desk in front of him. He looked normal in jeans and white graphic t-shirt. He looked like he was singing his song in his head.

Juvia was dressed in skinny jeans and white tank top, over that was a black leather jacket. They all looked really nice, in Lucy's opinion.

Lucy was watching the class room from across the hall. Natsu jumped in front of her, scaring her half to death; the blonde yelped loudly and covered her face. Natsu laughed as everyone in the class looked over and laughed with him. Lucy eyed him as he was laughing, he was wearing black dress pants, a white, long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it.

"You should have seen your face!" he snickered out.

Lucy punched his shoulder to make him stop, "Natsu! That's not funny." Lucy would say he looked hot but, she still isn't that comfortable around everyone.

"I think it's hilarious." The pink-haired boy crossed his arms. "I need a favor of you." He said seriously, losing his smile.

"Sure, what do you need?" Lucy was apprehensive but would do it.

"While I perform I want you to help me out on stage." He smiles to her, she smiles back.

"Okay! Is there a reason why?" she tilted her head, him thinking she was cute, turning his head in a blush. Lucy almost didn't see his pinked face, almost.

"No reason." Natsu muttered, hiding his mouth with his hand.

The bell rang over their head, they both looked up and watched as students started trotting to the auditorium, the first half of the day is the school watching them sing. Makarov feels like it's going great for moral, having something to look forward to at the end of the week makes some kids do better in their classes.

Lucy and Natsu walking to the front of the rows in the auditorium, Gray walked behind them with Juvia holding on of his shirts he threw off. "You ready Natsu?" he asked sitting beside him.

Natsu held up a fist, "Hell yeah! I'm going to do way better than you." He yelled out.

Gildarts was up on stage holding a mic that screeched when he blew into it. Now everyone's eyes were on him, "Now, today we have solo songs performing. Is everyone ready?" a booming electricity was heard around the whole auditorium, everyone sounded excited. "First we have the amazing voice of Juvia Lockser!"

The blue-haired girl walked to the stage, she looked nervous in Lucy's opinion. So Lucy tried to give her some word of encouragement from where she sat, "You got this Juvia!" she yelled to her friend.

From two seats over she heard Gray shout as well, "You're going to do great!" Lucy noticed a small smile on his face, she looked back to Juvia who was now in stage with the mic and smiling back.

Juvia turned her head to the left to tell someone to start her music and nodded, then the guitar started playing. She was using a gruff voice, walking around the stage in a circle. **P!nk – Raise your Glass**

When the chorus came, she raised a water bottle which Lucy didn't know where she had that, jumping up and down with so much energy. Juvia's leather jacket fluttered when she raised both hands up in the air. "Aw, shit my glass is empty. That sucks." She threw her bottle off stage.

 _So, if you're too school for cool, and you're treated like a fool. You can choose to let it go. We can always, we could always, party on our own._

"So, raise your- aw fuck" realizing she didn't have anything to raise and shrugged it off, "So raise your glass!" everyone was cheering and clapping.

Lucy loved Juvia's song, when it was over she jumped off the front and hugged Gray, who in turned hugged her back. Juvia was so ecstatic that she fainted.

Gray just scratched his head in confusion, "Next we have the cold Gray Fullbuster!" the dark-haired man raised an eyebrow at his teacher but shook his head. He grabbed the mic form him but sat down, Indian style a few feet from the front stage. **7 years – Lukas Graham**

A video reel was sounded after a couple seconds, Gray leaned one arm on his knee and the other holding the mic to his mouth. Then he started to sing, softly at first, closing his eyes.

Everyone was quiet for his song, not something you could dance to. Now that there was a beat, Lucy could see people around her nodding their head to it. Gray was good, once he mentioned his boys he looked to Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal; his guy friends.

He laid on his back on the stage, holding the mic, _soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold or will I have a lot of children who can warm me. Soon I'll be sixty years old._

Gray sang from his soul, almost yelling at everyone. The music slowed down, Gray sat back up but scooted closer to the stage, hanging his feet off.

 _Once I was seven years old…_

It was over and everyone cheered for him, even Natsu was clapping and smiling.

"That was great Gray. I can't wait to see more from you." Gildarts commented while trying to clap with one hand. "Next we have the lovely Levy McGarden!"

The little bluentte jumped up and ran to the stage, Gajeel subtly clapped for his girlfriend, it made Lucy laugh. Levy smiled into the mic and then the song started to play. **Shania Twain – Man! I feel like a woman.**

"Let's go girls!" she was tapping her foot to the drums, doing twirls around the mic stand. Levy looked so adorable jumping around the stage and all the ladies in the place were dancing around, Cana had pulled Lucy up and was dancing around with her, Natsu just sitting with a smile on his face.

Levy threw off her jacket and showed that her shirt was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Lucy was being twirled around by Cana when Juvia showed up and was hip bumping her.

 _The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and oh!_ Levy sent a wink towards Gajeel who was holding a smirk on his face.

When her song was over all the ladies in the crowd were cheering and clapping for the little student. "What a lovely song for the excellent ladies of the school." Gildarts winked and the female teacher just sighed, "Anyway we have next is Gajeel Redfox!"

The tall dark-haired man strutted up to the stage and grabbed a stool from the back and set it in the middle, adjusting the mic to fit.

Then the song started, Gajeel pulling out his guitar form behind him. **Lee Brice – I don't dance**

Gajeel was really good on guitar and his voice was perfect for this song. Levy was looking at him with hearts in her eyes, it felt like this song was just for her. Natsu swung his arm around Lucy and pulled her close.

Off to the side she saw the Jellal pulled Erza up to her feet and was slow dancing now. Erza's hands behind his neck and Jellal's on her waist. Juvia pulling a reluctant Gray up to dance, he held out one hand while the other was holding her hip.

Lucy looked over to Natsu, he wasn't going to ask her to dance, she concluded. Lucy didn't know if she was glad because she didn't want that much attention or sad that he didn't want to dance romantically with her.

The music slowed, only engulfed by Gajeel's voice, _I don't dance, but here I am. Spinning you around and around in circles. It ain't my style, but I don't care. Well, I'd do anything with you anywhere._

Lucy looked behind her and saw even more couples dancing with each other, it was cute, but she couldn't have that. She was fine, with her friends.

The song ended and Gajeel just jumped off stage to sit with Levy, who was sitting every close to the brute man. "Great job Gajeel, very sweet. Lastly, we have Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu stood and grabbed her hand.

Lucy looked to the ground as they approached that stage. He reached to grab the mic from its stand and told her to stay right were she was. The blonde looked around the room and saw so many eyes on her, off to the side she could see someone filming the performances; for the website probably.

The song started playing and at this point Lucy had forgotten what song Natsu planned to sing.

 **Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran**

Natsu was slowly walking to her while singing, she looked up to his eyes and she saw the sincerest look she's ever seen. He grabbed her hand and stuck it outward, making her twirl within his arm span, falling into his chest.

Holding her hand at her stomach with one hand while the other was holding that mic near her ear, she heard every word he was singing to her. Lucy was not even paying attention to the audience at this point. Natsu spun her out again but pulled her into his arms, holding her waist, she brought up her hands to his face. Only looking into his eyes as danced around the stage with him.

Lucy placed her head on his chest, hearing his voice through his chest. He held her close to him while spinning her all over the stage. At one point he even dipped her head back, letting her blonde hair flow over, almost touching the stage; he pulled her back up and their faces were close. Their noses touching, she could feel his breath on hers.

Natsu only pulled back as he kept singing to her, Lucy just had to wear a dress today, which was flaring out every time he twirled her in his arms.

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe it's all part of a plan. I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand._

Natsu's voice sang to her soul, made her feel like she was the only person in the room with him. Although, she remembered that they were on stage and she looked back to the audience but before she could focus on anyone, Natsu's fingers were pulling her by the chin back to his smiling face.

His hand fell from her face, slowly gliding down her chin and he grabbed her hand to his heart, holding it in place.

By the end of the song Natsu's hand was on Lucy's right cheek while her hands found their way to his chest. Everyone was cheering them on, Lucy looked out into the loud horde of noise and then dropped her head to where her hands were.

Natsu just chuckled and headed off stage taking her hand with him.

"That was beautiful Natsu and Lucy, you two were great." Gildarts complimented, "Now, get to class you brats! This was only for half a day."

xxxLINExxx

Later that day, the gang was hanging around Fairy Tail, late afternoon. Everyone was celebrating the success of the solo songs and that the website was up and running now. Levy announced that everyone had lots of views and loving comments.

Freed made the format just what Levy wanted, looking playful and easy to use. They were both proud of what they made, and Makarov absolutely loved all of it.

The most viewed video was Natsu and Lucy's dance, they actually wanted to see them sing a duet. The unofficial couple blushed at the many, many comments that said that; yet they didn't deny them.

Since it was Friday everyone was partying until very late, Natsu offered to drive Lucy home at 1 o'clock in the morning; he was watching her fall asleep against a wall at the guild.

It was dark and quiet when Natsu was driving her, Lucy was trying to talk with him and trying to stay awake. The radio was playing between them, an old some of Kelly Clarkson.

Natsu was stopped at a red light when he turned to Lucy as she started to sing along in a sleepy voice and closed eyes, looking like she was going to fall asleep at any minute. He laughed at her attempt to reach the high note of Kelly Clarkson. He turned back to his steering wheel when the light turned green but Natsu didn't see the car coming right towards them, this car didn't stop at the red light.

At the last second, Natsu saw the bright headlights to his right, over Lucy's head. His eyes went wide, there was nothing he could do, Lucy looked at him with confusion as the lights got brighter.

The car hit Lucy side first as the car flung to the left, flipping 3 times? Natsu wasn't sure as his head his t his closed window, shattering it. When the car settled on the ground, upside down, Natsu opened his eyes to see that Lucy was outside of the car. She was lying face down with shards of glass lying on top of her; the radio was still playing as Natsu was trying to get out of his seatbelt yelling Lucy's name.

 _Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to leave and then we'll meet again when both our cars collide._

Lucy looked up at Natsu trying to get out of his seat, everything hurt, she saw another car by them sitting upright but was totaled. She tried to get up but couldn't move anything.

Natsu was bleeding from his head and cuts from his hands, his whole car was wreaked, the windshield was totally gone. Lucy's door was crushed in and it looked like Lucy was bleeding from her right side and her face was bleeding from the windshield cracking.

The last thing both of them heard was an ambulance siren, and many police cars. They wondered who called since either of them did.

 **Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, till next time!**

 **Last song was Helena – My Chemical Romance**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, golly. Thank you guys so much for reading and following! And the reviews are great! I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Animeflower107- I know, it hurt just to write that part, but it does have a purpose later. Thank you so much for thinking it was cute, I really tried to capture their connection in the dance.**

 **SleepinBeautyK- Yeah, kinda sucks.**

 **Guest – Thanks? I will be sure to work on that stuff.**

 **Valerioux – I kind of threw that at you, didn't I?**

Natsu woke up in a stiff, warm bed. He stirred, tossing his head back and forth, his head was pounding so bad he wanted to go back to sleep. "Sir, you should not move too much." A soft voice came to his mind, Natsu opened his eyes but all he saw a bright white.

The pink-haired teen groaned, putting his hands over both eyes, "Where am I?" his voice was very horse, he couldn't remember what happened.

"You are at Magnolia Hospital Mr. Dragneel. You were in a car accident." The nurse, he assumed, pulled the blanket up to his chin; he still hasn't opened his eyes. Then, he remembers everything that happened, driving Lucy home but they got t-boned by another car.

Lucy.

Natsu snapped up from his bed, head still pounding, "Where's Lucy?" the nurse he could see now, was trying to push him back down to rest but he was pushing her back. "Where is she?" he stared in her eyes, waiting for an answer.

The nurse looked confused, "Mr. Dragneel, I don't know who that is. You do have visitors waiting to see you, are you alright to see them?" he really needed to know is Lucy was okay, hopefully whoever wanted to see him knew something. He nodded slowly because his head hurt, his hand reached his head and noticed it was wrapped up.

The nurse walked out and about 2 minutes later, Natsu's dad walked in, looking so concerned. He looked tired, how long has he been here? His father ran to his left side of the bed and sat down on the bed, "What the hell happened?" he asked gently.

Natsu scooted back to sit against the wall, laying his hands in his lap, "I don't even know, I was taking Lucy home at one something. Then we got hit form the side, from Lucy's side." He whispered, Igneel's eyebrows frowned.

"Lucy?" he questioned as Natsu leaned his head to the wall behind him, looking at the opposite wall.

"Yeah, I don't know if she's okay." He just wanted to jump up and go find her, but he didn't think he could walk straight.

His dad massaged his leg next to him, "Natsu, Lucy's down the hall. I saw her being rolled in right after you, I got a call for you and saw her as well. I asked if they called her parents, and they did call her dad."

Natsu's eyes widened, he kicked the blanket off his legs, Igneel pushed him back down to the bed. "No, Natsu! You can see her when your head is healed." He shouted, keeping his hands on his shoulders. Natsu was still struggling when he groaned and threw his head on his pillow.

"Fine, I'll see her tomorrow." He grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms. Igneel just sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed, he was going to stay here until he got better.

Three hours later, Cana came running through the doorway of Natsu's room while he and his father flipping through channels on the crappy T.V. the brunette was crying, it confused Natsu so much, Cana hardly ever cried.

"Cana what's wrong?" Natsu set down the remote to sit up better. The girl kneeled by his bed and kept crying on his bed. "Cana, you're kind of scaring me." He gingerly touched her arm.

"It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed out, Natsu was still confused and turned his head towards his dad. The red-haired man shrugged and shook his head.

Natsu started off slowly, "Cana, what are you talking about?" her sobbed slowed down to sniffles Levy and Gajeel came through the door right after he asked her. "Oh, hey guys." He smiled but still looked concerned to Cana.

"Hey, Natsu. How are you feeling?" Levy stood at the end of his bed, Gajeel stood behind her with his arms crossed but soft eyes.

"I'm good. I'm just worried about Cana here." He pointed his thumb to the girl standing by his bed. Gajeel laughed lowly, Natsu looked up at him, "What the hell is so funny metalhead?" Levy walked over to Cana to make sure she was okay.

"Have you looked in the mirror flamebrain?" he was still chuckling under his breath. Natsu shook his head no, slowly, it still hurt. "You look like you got beat up, badly. You are bruised all around you." He pointed to his pink-haired friend's body.

"Yeah, that kind of happens when you get in a car crash." Natsu held a smug look as he crossed his arms. To his left he heard Cana crack a sob, Levy rubbed her back. Natsu looked over to the girls with an eyebrow raised.

Cana walked over to Natsu again, "I am so sorry." He told him again.

"Cana can you please tell me why you're sorry." Natsu slowly asked her.

She breathed lowly and closed her eyes, "I told the guy I was talking to, to come to Fairy Tail yesterday. I guess he got really wasted before he drove over. He umm," she paused while Levy already put the information together and gasped, covering her mouth, "He was the one who hit you guys." She finished.

Natsu sighed "It's not your fault Cana. I don't blame you." He smiled to her.

Cana smiled at him as well, "Thanks Natsu."

Levy touched Natsu's foot and he glanced to the small girl, "I saw Lucy before we came to see you, but she wasn't awake." Natsu's eyes lit up, and he jumped forward in his bed.

"Is she okay? Did she look okay?" he quickly asked her.

Levy pouted and looked away form him, "She looked," the blue-haired girl paused but Gajeel took over for her, "Bunny girl looked worse than you do. Her whole right arm looked black and blue and her face was bruised and cut up."

Natsu was angry, _what the hell, why was he still here and she's by herself!_ The pink-haired man tried again to get up for what felt like the 30th time. Igneel stood up to make him sit back down, "Natsu stop! You need to rest!" he yelled at him.

Natsu stopped because his dad doesn't yell at him often, he groaned into his pillow. He wanted to see Lucy but that wasn't happening today unless he got some sleep. In 30 seconds, Natsu was asleep.

"What the hell! He's asleep!" Gajeel yelled. Levy smacked him on the chest.

"Let him sleep, he hit his head in the accident." Levy explained to him and the brute man just huffed and walked out of the room, "I guess we were leaving now. Bye!" the small girl waved to the crimson-haired man who nodded his head to her.

xxxLINExxx

The next day Natsu was getting dressed, he was dismissed from the hospital and his dad was waiting in the next room. Natsu couldn't wait until he saw Lucy, he has been waiting all day to see her and when he was done he was going to see how she was.

"Get a move on boy!" Natsu heard from the other side of the door.

"I'm working on it old man!" he screamed while pulling his pants up. Walking out he punched his dad in the arm and the old man knocked him on the head. "Hey! That still hurts!" His head wasn't pounding anymore but it was like he had a headache.

"Let's go see Lucy!" Natsu declared pointing to the door and stomping down the hall. His father shook his head behind him with a small smile on his face.

When they made it to the door with Lucy Heartfillia on the side of the door, the door was open, but no one was on the bed. A nurse was standing, folding a blanket and fluffing a pillow.

Natsu looked around the room, searching for his friend, but couldn't find her. "Um, excuse me," he hesitated towards the nurse, she turned to him, "Where is Lucy?" she looked confused like she didn't know who that was. Igneel stepped beside his son and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, the girl that was in this room yesterday." He clarified.

"Oh, she was taking home by her father, we told him that she wasn't healed yet, but he didn't listen and took her home at 5 this morning." She smiled towards the two and walked out of the room.

Natsu's eyes widened, his father looked at him in question, "Oh this is bad. We need to find her and bring her back."

xxxLINExxx

A day before

Lucy turned to her right side but immediately regretted it when a sharp pain flashed through her whole arm. She hissed and grabbed her right arm but that didn't feel any better. The blonde opened her eyes to the bright white room, her left hand came up to her eyes.

The room itself was empty, only one chair in the corner and a bathroom to her right. She didn't have a nurse or any family there with her, she wondered if Natsu was okay, but she didn't know if she could get up at all. She glanced at her arm and saw the top part of her shoulder was black and blue, the rest of her arm had cuts and scrapes.

She sat up on the bed and looked down to her legs and scoffed at her bruises and cuts. Her whole left side hurt. A nurse had let herself in Lucy's room and saw that the girl was awake, "Oh, I didn't know you were awake yet. How are you feeling?" the kind nurse asked while writing something on the board at the end of her bed.

"Uh, my arm really hurts." Lucy's voice was very gruff, she coughed as the nurse got her a cup of water. "Thank you." The blonde whispered and set the cup down.

"I can get you more pain medication, it may take awhile since it is 1 in the morning. Get some rest Ms. Heartfillia." The nurse was almost out of the room and Lucy looked out the window to see that it was very dark out. "Oh, we called your father, but he didn't answer. We'll keep trying."

Lucy's brown eyes darted towards the door, but the nurse was gone. She was about to shout out, but she started coughing really bad. She needed to get out of here, she looked around at the IV needles in her arm, pulling them out and the heart monitor on her finger.

The monitor started going off, flashing numbers and beeping loudly. She was standing up and fell, being stuck around the blanket. Lucy landed on her right arm, sucking air through her teeth and groaning. "Fuck." She whisper-yelled.

Down the hall Igneel was woken up but yelling at running from the open door, he glanced at Natsu, but he was fast asleep. The red-haired man looked out the door and saw nurses running to some room down the hall. He just shrugged and laid back down in the chair.

Many nurses ran into her room and one doctor ran in after them, getting her up to her bed again but Lucy didn't want to stay there. She started struggling against the nurses, kicking her feet on the bed. "No, I have to leave! I can't stay here!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

One nurse had but more morphine into her IV and slowly the girl stopped screaming and closed her wide eyes.

Lucy had woken up lolling her head on the pillow, she groaned but didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to stay here for her father to show up and pull her away.

"That is not lady like, Lucy." A demanding voice sounded from her left, this time her eyes snapped open to find her father standing and staring at her with his piercing stare. "Did you really think I would come to see my daughter when she's in trouble?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"No, I thought you would be here." Her quiet voice was so unlike her but near him, it was usual.

"Yes, I thought so. Well, we are leaving soon. I guess this rinky-dink hospital is good enough to inform me that you were here." His lip was turned in a sneer as he looked around room she was in.

"I'm not leaving!" Lucy shouted, clenching the blanket but her fathers open hand came across her face.

"You, young lady will not talk to me like that." Jude's eyes narrowed to her, pointing her finger in her turned face. Lucy's eyes filled with tears, but she tried hard for them not fall.

"But what about school? I have performances to do!" she asked, hesitantly but didn't want to leave her new friends.

Her father shifted his suit and put his hands in his pockets, looking out the window, "Yes. I have been informed of your 'singing' there would be no more of that. You will come home with me and be homeschool from now on."

Lucy gasped but stood up from the bed, "No, father. I don't want to leave my friends!"

Her father chuckled at that, "You have friends?" he mocked his daughter. Lucy's eyes widened but didn't say anything but sit back down on her bed.

A nurse had walked into the room to check on Lucy, "How are you feeling Ms. Heartfillia?" She asked while looking at her chart.

Lucy glanced at her father before she spoke, and the man nodded his head, seemingly letting her talk, "My shoulder is feeling better, but it is still hurting." She grabbed her right arm feeling the stinging in her shoulder blade.

The nurse smiled softly at the girl, "Oh that's okay. We were planning on putting your whole arm in a sling." She commented but Jude Heartfillia was not having any of it.

"No, that will not be necessary. We are leaving right now anyway." The tall blonde man grabbed Lucy's left arm to pull her up from the bed.

"Sir I don't think that's a good ide-"

"I do not believe that I asked you. She is coming home with me." Lucy's father abruptly voiced, cutting off the kind nurse. Lucy didn't dare speak against her father, she knew what would happen when she did.

Jude pushed Lucy forward after the nurse left the room. "You won't come back to this place again." He sharply told her as the walked out of the hospital. Lucy still didn't know if Natsu was okay, she wished she got away earlier.

When Lucy walked out and saw the limo outside she knew that this was over, her runaway was all for nothing, she was going back to her abusive father she was trying to get away from.

How was she going to get out of this again?

 **Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucy please! You have to answer the phone!" Natsu screamed in the car with his father driving back home. "I don't know where you live! I don't know how I can get you back!" Igneel glanced over to him and shook his head. It had been a week since he had been discharged and a week since they had heard from Lucy.

"Natsu stop screaming." His father tried to use a calm voice but not with his son.

"How can I calm down when Lucy is with her dad who beats her!" he pounded his fists on the dashboard, he was so angry. How could he do this to Lucy again? He hasn't known her very well, but he felt very close to her. Natsu wanted her back and with him, he wanted to see her smile, he wanted to hear her laugh. Natsu wanted to stare into her beautiful mocha eyes.

The pink-haired teenager was unfocused when he heard the tail end of what his dad was trying to tell him, "and then we will get her back."

He turned his head to the red-haired father, "Wait, what did you say?"

The bigger man sighed and put his head to the steering wheel since they were stopped, "We need to find her father and talk to him, maybe we can convince him that she should stay." He explained for the second time.

Natsu laid his head on the dashboard he just punched, and sighed as well, "I don't know. How do we tell him that he needs to give her back to me? I never dealt with this." Then he held his head in his hands, "How did Lucy let her head hit her?" he whispered but knew he would never get an answer any time soon.

Igneel parked the car in their driveway and turned to his son, he looked so miserable, "Listen, this is not your fault, we will get her back. Hopefully he hasn't done anything to her." he mumbled the last part. "Natsu, you can never understand what she is going through. Lucy is a strong person, leaving him and living on her own for so long without any help, is amazing. She will get through this because she has you." Natsu looked into his dad's eyes with hope flowing out, "Also, I'll be her new dad, so it will be great!" he added.

Natsu shook his head with a small smile. His phone started to ring, he picked it up instantly, thinking it the person he really wanted to hear from. "Lucy?"

"What? No, have you gone nuts now flame brain?" Gray threw out that insult.

Natsu growled into his phone while climbing out the car. "No, Lucy was taken back home by her dad. I just need to get her back." He told his best friend.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"He abuses her." he stated simply

There was a long pause before Gray said anything, "You are just telling me this now?" It was low and sounded guttural. Gray was just as mad as Natsu was, Lucy was his friend and he didn't want her to get hurt at all.

"Yeah, I'm just going to tell her someone else's secret to you. Come on think about it! You have frozen brain cells?"

Gray heaved a sigh, "We have to get her back."

"Yeah I know, I'm working on it."

xxxLINExxx

Lucy has been sitting in her room for the past 3 hours, reading her books that she left behind. She felt sad and bored, her arm was still healing. She didn't want to leave her room and didn't let anyone inside. Her room was huge, almost as big as her apartment back home.

Her shoulder had been healed for a couple of days now, it still hurt but it was healed. Her bruises were healing too but they were still all over her right arm and her legs.

He threw her book across the room, screamed at the top of her lungs. Lucy knew that no one would hear her, no one ever heard her. She looked around the room that used to be hers, now it just felt wrong to be here. Tears hanging from her eyes, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with Natsu and her new friends.

The blonde walked over to her bookcase, filled to the brim with books that her mother once read to her when she was alive, then read more when she needed someone with her. Someone there to keep her company when her father would shut her out of shut her up.

Lucy remembered when she would cry for her mother and then he father would slap her and tell her that it was her fault she was gone. That Lucy killed her mother, Lucy cried more, believing what he said.

Lucy turned her body to the nightstand where her speaker stood, she used to stand in her room and sing to her heart's desire, she quickly ran over to it trying to find something to distract her from this place. If she closed her eyes and sang, maybe she would turn up somewhere else. Somewhere better, with Natsu. When she found a song that fit perfectly, a type of song she didn't normally listen to but the word hit her in the face.

 **Get Scared – Keep Myself Alive**

She started playing it and walked to the middle of her room, closed her chocolate colored eyes and let the music hit her brain, let the words flow around her as she sang along.

" _I just want to leave this place behind! Every time I see your face in mine!_ " spinning around and letting her arms stretch out around her. " _When will this change? Oh, I don't wanna, wanna wait. Oh, all of this pain. Oh, will it, will it, go away?"_

A knock on her door pulled her away from her escape. "Miss Heartfillia." A soft and tentative voice of a maid was heard.

Lucy almost growled, she was hanging with Natsu too much, "I said leave me alone." She yelled holding her fists to her chest.

"But Miss Heartfillia, your father would like to speak to you." Lucy walked to her door and ripped it open, she didn't hate the maid, but she was just angry with the situation. Lucy offered the maid a small 'Sorry' and walked past her.

The walk down to her father's study was long, she guessed that he wanted to be far away from her. when she arrived, the large door intimidated her just like it did when she was 11 years old. She didn't even knock, Lucy just walked right in to see her father suddenly look up form his paper work and then held an indifferent look on his face, looking down at his paperwork again.

"You know you have to knock like everyone else or has your little rebellion fried your brain?" he didn't even look at her. Lucy was seething, how dare he? The young girl gritted her teeth as she stood before him. she couldn't say anything, she's tried that before and he just slapped her.

"Now, I called you in here for a reason. Since you are almost 18, I need you to make relations with other companies for a bigger percentage of their income. You marry their son and I will gain a new relationship with the family. They have agreed to give me 20 percent of their sales." He was explaining it to Lucy, but she was barely listening, he arranged a marriage for her? Was that even legal?

"You may leave." Her father waved his hand for her to leave but she didn't move. He looked up to his daughter, wondering why she was still standing there. "I have nothing else for you."

Lucy couldn't believe this, he didn't even care about her, wanted her to marry off to a stranger who would probably do the same thing he did. How old was this guy? 20? 40?

"I don't understand." She stated staring wide eyed at him.

The blonde male set down his pen and leaned on his desk, "What do you not understand? Were you doing drugs to make you this dumb?" Jude shook his head at her and picked up his pen again, "Just do as I say."

"No."

Her father stood up from his chair leaning his hands on the desk, "Excuse me young lady. Would you like to repeat that?"

Lucy stood up straighter, channeling her inner Natsu, "I said no. I'm not marrying a stranger."

Just as she finished saying that, he slowly walked from behind his desk, stood in front of the scared blonde in his office. She looked in his cold eyes, he raise his hand and smack her across the face. Lucy just turned her head back to stare at him with determination in her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at her, he knew what she was doing and it wasn't going to work with him. She was trying to make him see that she had 'changed' and become more 'independent', well he was going to tear that away from her.

"Hmm, you may feel like you are more independent now that you ran away from me but you're back. You aren't getting away this time. I own you." He scared Lucy, who was this guy? This was not her dad anymore. Suddenly his closed fist connected to her jaw. Lucy falling to the ground, holding her jaw, her lip had split.

"You are worthless, you don't matter to anyone. Where were your friends when you got hit by a car? I didn't see anyone. Or were you just lying about having any?" He mocked her.

"No! I wasn't –" he kicked her chest so she fell on her back, making her cough. He stepped in her shoulder keeping his foot there. Her shoulder held a sharp pain, if she moved, it would hurt a lot. "Get off of me!" She gritted out though her teeth.

He stepped further into her shoulder making her scream out, he hasn't done this before. He hasn't hurt her this bad before. "You think that you can tell me what to do?"

After 20 minutes of her father hitting her, Lucy walked back to her room, well more like hobbled. This was bad, the was the first time she talked back to him. it felt good to say no to him, but it didn't feel good at all, her shoulder was hurting like a bitch. Lucy still missed her phone, it was in her father's desk, he didn't want her calling her friends for help.

So, Lucy had a plan, after her very bad beating, she planned to stay awake tonight to sneak into her father's study to get her phone. Right now, it was 8 o' clock, she would have to wait until her father went to bed.

Her lip was split and her had various new bruises on her face, her shoulder had a shoe print and she felt like she was going to throw up from being kicked in the stomach so much.

The blonde walked into her bathroom to take the longest bath she ever took; sinking into the tub, she sighed when the hot water with steam whisping around her. Lucy was thankful that her pain was subsiding, but she knew she was going to feel it.

When she left the bath, it was an hour later having a song stuck in her head the whole time, " _Cause I just can't look. It's killing me! It's taking control."_ Lucy spun around in her towel as she entered her room. She was extremely tired, but she had a job to do.

 **The Killers – Mr. Brightside**

Lucy was dressed in her sleeping clothes consisting of short shorts and a camisole; that were both black in color. Shifting her feet around the corner of the hall way, she looked from side to side making sure no one was there. The hall was quiet and clean, nothing worth noting, only paintings on the walls. Very boring.

She hands touched the door knob to her father's study, this felt so wrong, but she needed to do this. _Just get in and get your phone and get out._ She told herself as she tip-toed through the door. It was dark, she turned the lights on it felt empty as she stood behind the desk, there were no pictures of her family at all. No personal items what-so-ever.

Lucy's blonde hair fell over her shoulder as she was scrambling through the drawers trying to find her phone when she her a small vibrating sound. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she reached the bottom drawer and pulled out her phone to see someone was calling her.

"Hello?" she whispered ducking under the desk to be unseen.

"Lucy!" the voice was loud, but she knew it all too well.

"Natsu!" still trying whisper but she was just so excited to hear him.

"Luce, are you alright? Where are you? I have Plue with me, he's alright. Did he hit you?" The last question was quiet and serious.

Lucy sighed softly as she peeked up, standing up to get to her room, "Natsu, my dad lives in the next town over. If you get off the train, you will know where to go. You need to come as soon as possible." Lucy explained quietly as she found herself back in her room, finally laying in her bed; she sighed again, in comfort.

Natsu growl over the other line, "You didn't answer my last question or my first question at that."

Lucy thought about what to say so he wouldn't get angry, but she could tell that he was already angry, "I want to tell you that I'm fine." Was all she said, then she heard him scream turn away from the phone.

"I'm going to kill him!" then smashing and yelling from someone else, she couldn't make out what they were saying, "No! he did it! Again! I'm going to pound his face in!" more yelling and she heard him knocking stuff over. Lucy grumbled as she waited until Natsu picked up his phone again.

"Lucy, we will be there by tomorrow. Be ready!" then he hung up on her. She just looked at her phone confused but she couldn't wait. Hopefully nothing else happens before he gets here. Her eyes followed the shadows around her room as her eyelids slowly fall.

xxxLINExxx

It was 3 in the morning when Natsu was still pacing around the room for Lucy when she came back, him, Gray and Gajeel gathered all of her things and brought them to his house. Plue sleeping in the corner on the bed he bought him, he still couldn't believe Lucy didn't have one for him.

Natsu was mumbling to himself when Gray walked into the room rubbing his eyes of sleep, "Ash-breath, you need sleep. We'll get her tomorrow, quit worrying." He leaned up against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest.

The pink-haired man kept pacing, "I know but I'm worried." Holding his chin with his hand.

"About what?" Gray questioned with his eyes closed, looking like he was going to fall asleep.

"What if he hits her again?" he whispered stopping to look at Gray, his dark hair shifted as he looked up to his best friend.

"Natsu, we'll get there before that happens, but you need to sleep so you won't be tired to fight this dude." Gray tried to comfort his friend, he walked behind him to push him out of the room, Plue's head popping up and following the two boys. "Go to bed." Pushing Natsu into his room and shutting the door.

"Asshole." Natsu grumbled under his breath but jumped into bed anyway with Plue laying next to him, whimpering. "Yeah, we'll see her tomorrow." And he started singing a song to Plue as they both fell asleep.

 **I Miss You – Blink 182**

" _Where are you and I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always."_ His voice soft as sleep overcomes his senses, slowly petting Plue, _"Will you come home and stop this pain tonight."_

" _Stop this pain tonight."_

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it! Valerioux – of course he will but not in this chapter.**

 **Fairyblue1132 – no doubt I'll keep going. So many more ideas in my head, just got to put them together.**

 **Animeflower107 – Nah, not too bad. That would just be too cruel.**

 **Till next time guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is a little late, but I was on vacation! While I wanted to write, I was told to relax and all that shit. So, I am sorry. Anyway! Thank you guys so much for following and favoriting, I've never had this much support before. Oh! And thanks for the really nice reviews, I really enjoy reading them. But anyway, enjoy!**

Running through the halls, she was out of breath, she turned to the left to narrowly missing a door way. She looked in every door way, to see if anyone was in there. Who was she looking for? All she knew was that she needed to find someone.

When she kept running, she looked behind herself but then ran right into a wall. Hitting the side of her face and falling to her back on the floor. She sat back up and looked around her but found the room to be smaller, an enclosed space, no doors or even windows.

"Hello?" She whispered, didn't even think someone was going to listen to her.

No one answered, it was deathly quiet in the dark abyss. Scooting back into the wall and holding her knees to her to her chest. Scared of being alone and no one was going to be there for her. then she heard it, the yelling and screaming she heard for years.

 _You are worthless._

 _You killed her!_

 _Why are you even here?_

 _Stop running your mouth._

She hid her face in her knees and started to cry softly. Then the yelling stopped, she looked up again and saw a bright light. She had to squint and held up her hand to shield her eyes.

"Luce!" a toothy smile manifested in her mind. Who was this?

A loud alarm was heard in her right ear, she turned her head to the sound. Her brown eyes opened to sunlight coming through her curtains. A groan left her throat as she sat up in her bed, Lucy looked to the clock sitting on her shelf. "Ugh, 9:25." She fell back, face first as she hugged the pillow.

When Lucy realized that it was really quiet, it was weird, usually a maid comes to her door and asks to dress her. Lucy always thought that was weird, she almost never lets them in or wears the dumb dresses her father wants her to.

She stepped out from her bed, letting her bare feet touch the cold wood floor. The blonde opened the door to her bedroom and looked down the hall, seeing nothing or anyone. She crossed her arms over her chest, it was very cold with what she had on; a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

Then a little muffled screaming came from her father's office, things falling to the ground and more shouting. "Somebody get Lucy! Now!" She heard her father yell clearly. The blonde's hair shifted as she looked around to find a place to hide. She found a small closet a few feet away, sliding in quickly before any guard saw her.

He only had guards because of her and his money. She ran away once before, and she was trying to run away again. Lucy wondered when Natsu and everyone was coming to get her. Then she heard her father right next to the door, screaming, "Lucy!" his voice was the same when he would hit her.

Lucy's fist clenched on the doorknob, her other hand fists in her shirt. Tears fell from her eyes, all she remembered was all the times she heard her father scream at her and then slap her in the face. Then he slammed his hand on the closet door, Lucy flinched back against the wall. "That little bitch. She called for help." He muttered to himself. "They won't get close to her. I'll make sure of that." Then Lucy heard footsteps going away from the door.

Lucy's hands were shaking, this was going to be bad. She felt cold and alone in this dark closet, she needed someone, not just someone; Natsu. The blonde shakily opened the door, cracked it open and peered around. She saw a guard run passed a door down the hall and then nothing on the other side.

Her bare feet hit the hardwood floor as she turned the corner, then a door flew open to her right. Lucy's back hit the opposite wall and closed her eyes, thinking it was a guard or even her father going to hit her; but none of that came.

"Lu! There you are!" a cheery voice rang through the quiet hallway. The blonde opened one eye and saw her blue-haired friend; Levy.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" Lucy looked around and pulled her into a room. "How did you get in here?"

The bluentte smiled softly at her friend and touched her shoulder, "Lucy we're all here for you." Lucy tilted her head, _who was here?_ "Plus, I had a distraction to get up here." Lucy was about to question her when she heard a loud **boom** from downstairs.

"What was that?" her wide brown eyes turned to a smiling Levy.

"Probably Natsu and Gray." Levy moved to open the door, but Lucy pulled her arm back. "What?"

"We can't go out there." Her hands shook as she looked down.

"Lucy, it's okay. We're here to help you." Levy smiled and took Lucy's hand and opened the door. Both girls walked down the stairs, Lucy looking in every direction. Levy connected herself to the blonde by holding her hand and pulling her.

"WHERE IS LUCY?" a scream came through from the living room. Lucy turned her head at the scream and saw a head of pink hair punching a guard in the face with Igneel standing off to the side.

"Natsu." She whispered but he heard it anyway as his eyes found hers. He smiled widely but then a guard had pulled one of his arms behind his back and pushed him down the floor, putting him face down.

"Get the hell off of me!" Natsu grumbled while pushing up. Igneel was about to help his son but Gray interrupting him.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Gray yelled, then he ran and punched the guy holding Natsu down. Natsu jumped up and high fived Gray, but the dark-haired man wasn't amused, "I didn't do that for you. Lucy was watching." He crossed his arms and looked away from Natsu.

Natsu just rolled his eyes and walked over to Lucy, "Hey there Luce." His smiled was small but it made Lucy smile too. It was so quiet, the two of them just staring at each other until an alarm sounded around the group of teens and Igneel. Everyone had covered their ears, Erza had walked into the room also covering her ears.

"What is that?" they heard her over the alarm.

"That's the alarm for our security. Did one of you just break the door?" Lucy explained and then looked at Natsu. He just shrugged but smiled innocently. "The cops are going to come here." Everyone stared wide eyed at the blonde.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and ran for the door, but he was blocked by her father, with his arms crossed and looking very angry. Lucy stood behind Natsu, he in turn put his right arm in front of her; guarding her from her father. Igneel was standing by trying to figure out how to handle this civilly; it wasn't working out well with his son and his friends.

"These are the 'friends' you told me about? Did you call them?" It felt like he was mocking her, believing they weren't her friends. Lucy hid her face behind Natsu's neck.

"Who do you think you are?" Natsu asked in a low voice, eyes held fire in them and hands clenching in fists.

"I wasn't talking to you peasant." Her father sneered at the pink-haired man. He made the alarm stop with a button in his pocket. "The police will come for you hooligans soon enough."

"No way! You should be in jail! You beat your kid!" Yelled Gray from across the room.

Jude chanced a glance at the loud-mouthed boy in his foyer, his lips turned up in a scoff, "Oh yeah? Who's going to report me? She has to press charges, we all know she won't do that." Lucy's hand tightened on the back of Natsu's shirt, she laid her forehead on his neck. She wanted to cry because he was right. He was her father, how could she put her own father in jail?

"You are no father." Growled Igneel from beside Gray.

Jude scoffed at the red-haired man, "And you are?"

She heard Natsu let out a low growl noise and made a move to step forward, but Lucy held his hand and pulled him back to her. She let out her own noise, a whimper as she tried not to cry.

"This is unlawful. How could you abuse your own child?" Erza sternly stated as she held her fists to her hips.

"Hm," the tall blonde man pondered, putting his hand on his chin, "I have no idea what you peasants are talking about." Jude closed his eyes and stared the other way. "I love my daughter and have never hit my daughter." He rehearsed.

Natsu yelled and ran towards the high-class figure glaring at them. Levy ran over to Lucy, holding her back from running after him. their pink-haired friend drove a fist into Jude's face. The taller male stumbled back with his face turned to the left.

"You bastard." Jude then punched Natsu in the stomach, bending over and trying to breathe. Lucy ran in front of Natsu, holding her arms out, "What are you doing?" he asked her with his fist ready.

"Don't hurt my friends." She whispered out while shaking, her whole body was telling her to run but she needed to save her friends. Natsu grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out of the way.

Lucy looked at him confused but his eyes were narrowed at her father, he looked very angry towards the older male. Gray walked up to Lucy's other side, already angry and put a hand on her shoulder. Levy stood in front of Lucy, making the best angry face she could but it looked too cute.

Erza stood behind all of them having the scariest face Lucy has ever seen. Jude actually looked scared, Lucy has never seen him look like that in her life. He opened his mouth to say something but then the front doors slammed open.

"Sir? Is everything okay?" the front policeman asked Jude who turned and looked like he was going to cry. Faking, obviously, Lucy gripped Natsu's shirt sleeve.

"No, these teenagers broke into my house and tried to kidnap my daughter." The taller blonde gasped out, running to the group of policemen, thinking they were going to save him.

The head policemen glance towards the group but Igneel walked up to him with his hands up, "Hold on, I think we have a misunderstanding here. Can I speak to you in private?" he asked intelligently, and the policemen nodded, and they stepped aside.

After a ten-minute talk and awkward shuffling of everyone else, they talked back and forth and looked over at Lucy who had her head leaning on Natsu's shoulder. He was rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better.

Igneel walked over to Lucy and asked her to talk to the policeman, "Lucy, its okay to tell him the truth." He ruffled her hair, she nodded slightly.

"Can Natsu go with me?" she asked quietly, looking hopeful. Natsu just pulled her towards the policeman without an answer, he would go anywhere with her.

"So, tell me what happened." The kind policeman asked. She nodded and started from the beginning. It took a while, about 20 minutes of Lucy explaining and crying and Natsu comforting her, trying not to cry himself. Jude looking angry trying to tell the other police that they were lying even though he doesn't know what they were saying.

"Detain him." The sheriff told his deputies and they turned to Jude pulling out their silver cuffs.

Jude turned to the police with wide eyes and then back at Lucy who was still crying, leaning on Natsu. "What? No! She's lying! Don't believe that little slut!" he screamed.

Lucy hid her face in Natsu's neck, hanging on to his shoulder. One of his hands were rubbing her lower back and the other was threaded through her blonde hair. He's been very quiet though this whole process, but he was only there for Lucy. Igneel standing behind them, "Would you like to live with us Lucy?" she only nodded without looking at them, she was still trying to calm down.

The police finally got Jude handcuffed, he was kicking and shouting out profanities at Lucy and her friends. The police were pulling him out of the door, Gray was smirking with his arms crossed looking at the monster leaving.

Levy was patting Lucy's back and telling her comforting words. Erza was waving at Jude, cynically while smiling. Igneel was still talking to the police when they decided to leave and head for the train. Igneel had to run after them in the station because they left him.

xxxLINExxx

When everyone was situated in the cabin, it was still quiet but at least Lucy stopped crying. Levy pulled out a speaker and an iPod she had in her bag. "Thought I'd lighten the mood." She commented as she was scrolling through her songs.

Lucy was just looking out of the window sitting next to Natsu and Igneel; as Levy, Erza and Gray on the other side. "I bet I kicked more guard asses than you did Flame-tard." Gray mocked his friend.

"Oh yeah? I beat up like 15! Bet that's more than you!" Natsu said pointing a finger at that dark-haired man.

"That's nothing. I got 20!" Gray yelled out, leaning forward in his seat.

"You did not!" Natsu leaned forward too, bumping heads. That was until Erza smacked them both in the back of the head. Levy giggled at the two of them still trying to find a song that was perfect, and Lucy softly smiled.

Igneel was just shaking his head at the stupidity of his son, there were not that many guards there at all.

"Oh, I found it!" Levy gasped while playing that song and laying her iPod down.

 **Can't Hold Us – Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**

When everyone heard the piano in the beginning playing, they smiled and started to dance in their seats, bobbing their heads to beat. Gray started singing the rap part and he was super awesome at it.

Erza started singing with him, until the chorus started them Levy and Natsu sang that while everyone put their hands up in the air. Lucy started to sing the 'hey' in the background while still looking out of the window.

Natsu started to bump shoulders with Lucy when he sang, ' _Tonight is the night, we'll fight till is over. So, we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us.'_

That got Lucy to smile and dance with them as the trumpet solo started and then she sang the background _'So we put our hands up'_

Everyone sang 'Na na na na na na na na na' Igneel just watching his son having fun and smiling and tankful that Lucy was smiling with them.

When the song ended everyone was laughing while the next song started to play and then everyone looked to Levy because it was on her playlist, why this song was on her playlist, only she could say, and it looked like she wasn't going to tell anyone.

 **Party in the U.S.A. – Miley Cyrus.**

"What? It's a good sing." The bluentte defended while snatching her iPod off the seat next to her, trying to switch the songs. They were having fun on the 2-hour train ride back to their home. Many songs were played, and many laughs were shared, the memory of what her dad did to her just a day ago was forgotten.

 **Thank you guys for waiting so long for this chapter. But seriously, if you or someone you know is being abused please call the domestic abuse hotline at 1-800-799-7233 or chat with them at .org, this is not a joke. Stay safe guys!**

 **Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is a little Halloween themed chapter, so enjoy!**

The day that the group got back to Magnolia, they wanted to go home and sleep. Natsu and Igneel had to show Lucy that all of her things were at their house, as she was walking to her apartment Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and Igneel on the side.

"We got all your things, you are now officially apart of the Dragneel family!" his smile was so bright and gentle that Lucy softly smiled to him.

Igneel wrapped his arms around both Lucy and Natsu and looked like her was going to cry, "I've never had a daughter before, they only left me with two boys!" Natsu just laughed but Lucy looked at both of them wide eyed, she's never had someone so glad she was there.

"You guys think that I'm part of your family?" she attentively asked.

They looked at her with matching smiles, Lucy smiled with them thinking that she could get used to them. Lucy thought for a minute about what Igneel said, "Wait, you have a brother?" she turned to the pink-haired boy next to her.

He looked up for a second, he swears that he told her about him once, but nothing came to mind, "Yeah, his name is Zeref and he's in college right now."

The three of them walked threw the door of the Dragneel house, it was quaint house. A four-bedroom house with 2 and 2 bath, Lucy thought I was huge from the small apartment she was living in. The porch was the size of the front of the house, it fit a small bench and a side table. When they walked through the door, the first thing Lucy saw was stairs going up to the second floor. Off to the right was the kitchen, all white appliances and dark oak cabinets. Before getting to the kitchen there was a door that she assumed was to a bathroom.

The other side of the stairs was the living room with a green couch and two darker green chairs on either side of the couch. A tv on the opposite wall and many photos on the wall. Baby photos of Natsu and some black-haired boy she's never seen. Then all three of the boys together in the next picture and some photos of Natsu's friends. _Cute_

Through a doorway was a dinning area with a long table, she didn't look very long because they walked up the stairs to a hallway that showed 3 bedrooms and a bathroom between two of the rooms. Natsu stood by one room waiting for her as she looked around at the photos and paintings.

"This one is your room and we share a bathroom." He noted with a smile. Lucy didn't know if she liked that, but she didn't really have a choice, hopefully there was a big bathtub. That would be a deal breaker.

When they entered her room, it looked the same as it was in her apartment. Her bed in the corner of the room with her dresser off to the side. And her desk, opposite of the dresser and all of her papers were there and her diary, "You didn't read that did you?" she asked pointing to her small diary.

Natsu just smiled sheepishly and turned his head away. Lucy walked over to him and punched him in the upper arm. They both laughed, in one of the corners, Plue barked and jumped up to her, licking her face.

"Aw Plue! Were they treating you well?" she asked as she pet the small lab.

Natsu looked offended and crossed his arms, "Of course I was! What do you take me for?"

Lucy completely ignored him to pet her dog she missed so much. "What does your room look like?" The teen grimaced at the question.

"Uh, not messy at all." Lucy seemed to see through his lie, assuming it was messy. "Oh, everyone at school was worried about you. They'll be glad to see you on Monday." Her eye widened, people missed her? They were worried about her? She still had some bruises on her face and arms and some on her stomach, but they were slowly going away.

"Oh," was all that came out of her mouth, she wasn't really sure what to say. It was all new for her to have people care about her in such a way that made her feel special.

Natsu smiled but then they heard a scratching at the bathroom door. He opened the door, letting a small Russian blue cat run into the room to Plue. The white lad sniffed the cat, cat sniffing Plue, then the cat licked Plue's nose.

"That's my cat, Happy. I've had him for a few years now. They have been getting along since Plue has been here." He sat in the chair at her desk.

Lucy looked down to her feet that was shifted from side to side, she was quiet and Natsu thought he had said something wrong and was about to apologize for it until Lucy spoke up, "Thank you so much." It was almost a whisper.

Natsu just started at her with wide eyes, he opened his mouth, but she spoke again, "I just really appreciate this, you didn't need to do any of this for me." The blonde fidgeted with the him of her shirt as Plue sat by her feet.

When she looked up again, Natsu was right in front of her with a serious look on his face. "Lucy, you are my friend and I would do anything for you. I brought you a home with friends and they all love you. We care about you a lot. I care about you." His last statement was quiet, but she still heard him, she looked him in the eyes. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He was stunned for a few moments until he wrapped his right arm around her lower body and his left arm around her shoulders, having that hand in her hair.

Her head was shoved into his neck as they hugged tighter. Then the door burst open with Igneel popping his head in, "What do you kids want for dinner?" Not noticing that they were embracing each other.

Natsu groaned, "Pizza is fine old man!" he yelled still holding Lucy tighter to him, she giggled at their exchange.

xxxLINExxx

The whole night consisted of laughs and jokes from the three of them with a whole lot of pizza. Lucy was having the time of her life, she has never laughed so much; It was right after 1 in the morning. After that she went back into her room, but the walls looked so bare, no artwork, no pictures. At that moment she knew that she needed to make this place her home again.

Plue jumped up on the bed and looked to her, she pulled out her phone to take a picture of his cuteness.

The morning came, Lucy woke up to Plue licking her face and the sun shining through her curtains. Lucy looked over to the other side of her bed to her phone, it was 9:09 a.m. not to late but it was late for her.

When she groggily got up to the bathroom she saw the big tub they had, and she sighed in relief. She found her own tooth brush on the counter and she smiled, they really took care of all her things. When she was brushing her hair, she could hear Natsu snoring from the other side.

Walking in the kitchen she saw Igneel, also looking sleepy and holding a steaming mug. "Hello." She muttered as she opened the fridge.

"Hey there, little lady." He slurred but lazily smiled at her. "Natsu still not up?" he asked.

She shook her head and pulled out some eggs and bacon, "Can I make some food?" she asked not really knowing if she could use their food. He nodded but commented for her to make some for him.

When Lucy was almost done with the bacon she heard a groan and then a loud yawn," Here comes the lazy bum." Commented Igneel as Lucy turned around to look at Natsu.

He was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, messy hair that was sticking up everywhere and his eyes were still closed as he walked into the kitchen. "You're a lazy bum." With sleep heavily in his voice but when he looked up at the smell of food he smiled at Lucy. "Hey Luce."

Her cheeks flushed pink, "Hey Natsu." He wasn't wearing a shirt and she had to admit that he looked really good, good enough to lick. She shook her head at the thought, they weren't even dating and she just got back yesterday.

The pink-haired boy plopped down in the chair next to his father but laid his head on the table with out-stretched arms. His father nudged his shoulder, "She just moved in and she's already cooking for us." They both laughed as Lucy just giggled while putting the bacon on a plate.

"I really don't mind; you guys have giving me so much. It's the least I could do." She grinned softly at the two of them.

"Aww, I've never had a child be so thankful." After Igneel's comment, Natsu punched him in the arm. Lucy is still stunned that he calls her his child, she feels great to actually be part of a family that cares for her.

Suddenly **Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio feat. L.V.** was sounded from Natsu's pocket, he slowly scrambled to get it out since he was still sleepy. Then he saw who was calling him and then scrunched up his face before answering it, "What the hell do you want popsicle?" a pause was heard but Lucy could hear Gray talking from the other side, then Natsu looked up at Lucy, "If she wants to but I'm done to do that today."

Lucy tilts her head at the mention of her name, "He wants to go to the haunted house downtown for Halloween, you wanna go?" he asked pulling his phone away form his mouth.

"Sure, that sounds like fun, who's going?" Lucy set the plate of bacon down with some eggs while Igneel got plates and drinks for them.

After talking for a couple minutes Natsu spoke again, "Juvia, Gray, Levy and Gajeel are going Erza and Jellal are studying too much to go with us." He told her and rolled his eyes at the last part. Lucy chuckled but she understood why Erza and Jellal were studying, they were the top students in school or they could be doing something else which made Lucy blush.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy groaned as they sat on the porch, the two were waiting for Gray and Juvia to show up since Natsu's Jeep was totaled. He is getting a new car when he can pay for it, which might be a while. Natsu was messing around on his phone, he texted Gray about 10 minutes ago and he said he was on his way.

"They'll be here any minute." He grunted, sitting on the steps next to the blonde. She laid her head on his shoulder, he paused and looked down at her but said nothing.

When Lucy opened her mouth to reply a dark Chevy impala, honking his horn obnoxiously, they stepped in the back as Natsu was yelling at Gray. "What took you so long ice prick?"

Gray started driving down the street but before he could retort Natsu Lucy spoke, "This is a really nice car Gray."

"Why thank you Lucy. At least someone is nice." Juvia turned around to talk to Lucy.

"We are going to have so much fun. Juvia has never been to a haunted house before." She gripped her seat and smiled to Lucy who in turn, smiled back.

"You know, I don't think I have either." The blonde gripped her seat belt tight, Lucy has only ever hung out with them at Fairy Tail but this seemed different. This was new for her, she glanced over at Natsu who was having a loud argument with Gray. Juvia was cheering on her beloved Gray while Lucy was just observing everyone.

Then Lucy realized something she had read before, that people should go to an amusement park or a haunted house because the adrenaline will make you like the other person better.

"Why doesn't Juvia just put some music on?" the blue-haired girl turned on the radio while the two boys were grumbling to themselves. When Juvia stopped on a station they were playing Halloween music since it was the season.

"Ohh, this is a good one!" She commented and turned the song up louder.

 **Don't fear the Reaper- Blue** **Ӧ** **yster Cult**

Juvia sang along with the radio, Lucy was laughing at how much she knew the words, the blonde has never heard of this song, but it was growing on her, "Come on baby, don't fear the reaper. Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper." She took one of Gray's hands and he just glanced at her and smiled before turning back to the road. "We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper."

Then after a while Natsu started to sing along with her as Gray was trying to sing with Juvia. Then it all turned into a yelling match as Juvia stopped when it became too much. Even after the song was over Natsu and Gray were still yelling at each other.

When they passed by the festival Lucy could see a lot of people and a lot of orange. The front of the festival had a large banner that said, 'Magnolia Halloween Festival' with a cute little ghost floating around it. She saw tons of stands and could smell food from the street. She even heard Natsu's stomach grumble.

Natsu's pink hair was flowing in the wind as he was sticking his face out of window, "Food." He muttered, Lucy thought he might be drooling.

When the four of them walked to the entrance, they were all looking for Gajeel and Levy. "Why don't I just call Levy?" Lucy asked, pulling out her phone. She stopped walking but Gray and Juvia walked into the festival.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lev, where are you guys? We just got here." Lucy shifted her feet when Natsu stepped next to her and slid his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, we are pulling up now. I see you guys actually." Levy commented and started giggling.

Lucy stepped closer to Natsu when she saw a group of boys ogling at her. "Okay, we'll just stay here." Then she didn't see Juvia and Gray anymore. "I guess Gray and Juvia left us here."

"Gajeel and I will be there in a minute." Then she hung up, Lucy just hugged Natsu tighter. They just stood there until Gajeel interrupted them by punching Natsu in the head. "What the hell?" Natsu yelled and turned to face a tall black-haired man.

"Lu!" a small blur came at Lucy then a thump around her middle. Levy hugged Lucy and was making sure she was okay. Lucy hugged her back but not as aggressively.

"Hey, Lev."

As the two boys started yelling, their girls pulled them apart. Lucy pulled Natsu towards the food stands and they bought a few things with Levy and Gajeel. After a while they found Gray and Juvia at a stand where they had a water gun shooting at an angry looking clown. Juvia was shooting into the clown's mouth. When the bell dinged Juvia shot up and cheered. She hugged Gray around the neck as he laughed.

xxxLINExxx

Much later when it was getting dark, the group had agreed to go into the haunted house, it was they're last stop before going home. As they approached the house, Lucy looked around with gravestones in the front yard and cobwebs all around, she had to admit that it looked pretty fake. The guys also agreed "This sucks." Gajeel grunted.

"Yeah, this looks like it's going to be lame." Natsu whined.

They all stepped up to the door and walked through, making the door creak. The front room had only a table in the center, it was full of dust and on the right side there was a door, there was nothing else there. Lucy walked up to the table with a bowl on it and she peered inside of it. It held plainly, fake looking fruit. When a hand launched out to scare them only Levy screamed.

Everyone else laughed, then moved to the next room off to the side, when Gajeel opened the door a witch on a broom popped up to scare them. It didn't scare anyone and Gajeel just stared at it. "Really?" then he punched the cardboard cutout, out of his way. Lucy and Juvia just shook their heads, their first haunted house has been sucky.

After going through a few more door and a ton of stupid jump scares, they found the exit in big bold letters. "Finally." Natsu whined and opened the door but it wasn't an exit at all.

"What?" Gray looked around at the vast darkness, there was one light on in the center of the room.

Sitting in a chair, was a man in dark clothes with his head down. In his left hand he held a big machete dripping what looked like blood.

"Uh," Lucy said taking a slow step forward, then the guy looked up, he was wearing a large mask that covered his eyes but not his sinister looking smile. All of them gasped, Gray grabbing Juvia's arm and pulled her closer. Gajeel just stepped in front of Levy while Natsu stared at the dude from beside Lucy.

Then he stood up and everyone started yelling, "Hey man." Gray yelled pulling Juvia to the door behind them but it shut close on them; Lucy and Levy screamed.

"Whoa– ", before Natsu could finish the man started running towards them, then everyone scrambled.

Gray was trying to pull open the door, but it wouldn't budge, and Lucy and Levy ran around the guy, screaming Natsu and Gajeel were touching the walls to see if there was a door they couldn't see.

"Found it!" Natsu yelled and everyone ran towards him, Juvia was behind the guy with the machete and ran past him when he reached for her.

"Ah, he touched me!" she screamed as they all ran into the door to the next room. Natsu slammed the door shut, everyone was breathing heavily now.

"Why was that not the exit?" Natsu yelled by the door.

"I don't know but I don't think we have a lot of time to figure it out." Lucy quietly said as she was pointing to a little girl turned away from them crying. Gajeel mouthed ' _what the fuck?'_ to Levy who shrugged. "Um, hello?" Lucy asked while holding her hand out.

"Where is my mommy?" her sweet little voice asked. No one answered her because they didn't know. When they didn't answer she got louder, "Where is my mommy?" They back up into a small bed with drawing on it of dead bodies and blood everywhere. "Where is my mommy!?" the little girl screamed.

Then she just kept screaming while the group ran to the side wall, they couldn't find a door, but Lucy saw that the fireplace moved a little when Gray bumped into it. She rushed behind Gray and started to push the mantle on the fireplace, "Luce what are you doing?" Natsu asked. She started to push open the secret door and Natsu told everyone to keep going through there.

Now it was dark, no lights, no people, everyone sighed in relief. Levy and Lucy were hanging onto each other and Juvia was hanging onto Gray, who was equally doing the same to her. they were looking around when Natsu and Gajeel touched some cloths hanging from the ceiling.

"What is this?" Natsu asked pulling at the cloth but stopped when he heard maniacal laughing, then they heard the sound of a chainsaw from behind them, the girls screamed again while shoving forward.

Lucy and Levy disappeared right through the cloths, Natsu and Gajeel went after them while Juvia and Gray slowly walked after them. The chainsaw got louder to them, so they started running with the rest of them; the laughing didn't stop either. Juvia screamed again, "Stop touching Juvia." She yelled behind her.

Gray pulled her will him and they ran into the rest of the group who were staring at the big exit sign with one door, "Is it real?" Levy whispered to Lucy who shrugged and shook her head. "Gajeel, you open it." She pushed him towards the door, but he turned to look at her again.

"Why me? Why not Flame tard?" the brute man grunted and pushed Natsu towards the door.

"What are you scared Gajeel?" Gray mocked, still hooked to Juvia.

"Look at you ice prick, holding onto your woman cause you're scared" Lucy just rolled her eyes and with shaky hands she turned the door handle and pushed the door opened to see the field ground and she could hear the laughs of the festival grounds.

They all sighed when they saw normal people and the trees and such. Even though the everyone was shaking, they all laughed at one another. "So, everyone want to go to my house for some movies?" Natsu offered as he raised his hand. They all nodded, walking to their cars to slowly come down from their scare.

The movies were all action and some comedies but no romance the guys and Juvia out voted Lucy and Levy on that one. Juvia was, surprisingly, not a fan or romance movies, in her opinion they didn't seem as real as her and Gray. The man in question just rolled his eyes at her but smiled. When no one seemed to answer Natsu on what movies they should watch, he glanced around and saw that everyone was asleep.

Levy sleeping in Gajeel's lap as he was asleep on his hand leaning over the couch. Gray and Juvia were asleep on the floor with Juvia also in Gray lap but it looked like he was falling over. Lucy was on one of the chairs curled up having her head on the armrest. Natsu went and let Igneel know that his friends were staying the night.

Natsu picked up Lucy and laid sideways in the chair and had her lay right on top of him, he got comfortable while Lucy shifted to lay her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. He just smiled and went to sleep.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Happy Halloween guys! Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Monday rolled around, and Lucy was not looking forward to school, all the questions and all the looks will give her anxiety. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and she was stalking around her room, as Plue watched her from her bed. The blonde was in her sleep clothes, short blue shorts and a frilly white tank top.

Lucy was preparing her brain for the most anxiety she will have in her life, shaking her hands by her side and breathing periodically. She stopped by her dresser and shook her head when the bathroom door opened to show a groggy looking Natsu.

His hand leaning on the door and the other was rubbing his eye and yawning. "What are you doing up this early?" his voice was low, but his eyes were still not open all the way.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep?" she shrugged but the look he gave her made her shoulders slump. Lucy groaned and sat on her bed, jumping Plue and he hopped off the bed to his own bed. "I don't want to go to school."

Natsu strolled over to the bed and plopped down next to her, "Why?" He was still sleepy but was going to help her anyway.

"They will ask me questions." She was quiet, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. He took one of her hands in his, she looked up to his face and saw his soft smile.

The pink-haired teen laced their fingers together, "Doesn't mean you have to answer them. I'll make sure that you won't be uncomfortable." Lucy smiled at him, suddenly she hugged him around his neck. Natsu was surprised but slowly hugged her back.

She sat back down, looking embarrassed, "Sorry, that was- ", he just shook his head and pulled her back down to the bed, pulling the covers over both of them.

"Let's just go back to sleep." His eyes were already closed and he was still holding her hand. Lucy just rolled her eyes and laid her head on the pillow. A short minute later she felt little Plue jump up and sleep at their feet.

xxxLINExxx

Natsu and Lucy walked into their music class room to find all their friends in their normal seats, Erza and Gray were sitting in front quietly talking to each other. Juvia and Levy were behind them giggling about something or another. Jellal was in his own bubble, reading a book, but also looking like he was trying to ignore the loud giggles from the Strauss siblings.

Gajeel wasn't there yet and neither was the thunder legion, including Laxus. Gray spotted them first, shoulder bumping Erza and lifting his head to their direction she turned and saw Lucy.

Her footsteps her determined, once she was in front of the two of them. Erza slammed Lucy's head into her chest before talking, "I am so glad that you are okay. I am very glad to see your face." It almost sounded like she was going to cry but Lucy just didn't know what to say.

"Well, she is part of Fairy Tail. We are a strong group." Natsu said for her.

"This is true. Just tell us whenever you need help again." Erza stated but then turned serious, "You did miss a lot of school and you will keep up with us. Make sure it doesn't happen again." Lucy nodded quickly as Erza walked away.

The blonde sighed and smiled towards Natsu. The pink-haired boy looked in the corner of his eye and saw Gray, immediately started to pick a fight with him. Lucy laughed and sat next to the two bluenttes and started conversating with them.

"Oh, Lucy! Juvia is so happy that you're back. Juvia missed you." Juvia smiled at her, patting her shoulder.

"Aw, I missed you too Juvia. I'm glad I'm back here too." She really liked Juvia but didn't know her that much. She still didn't know why the girl talked in third person, but she guessed it was just her personality.

When the girls were in the middle of talking about a really good book they all conveniently read, Gildarts slammed through the door and right to his desk, everyone got into their seats. Laxus and his crew were there but not Gajeel still and Levy didn't know where he was either.

"First and foremost, welcome back Lucy." She blushed at the attention, but everyone clapped for her and laughed, "Alright, everyone did great on their projects. I am happy to repot that the website is also doing great, we have tons of requests and advertisements that was to do business with us. The school will get all the money from the website. Makarov has some news for all of you."

At that time the small principle walked through the door holding a folder under his arm. He jumped up on the desk to address everyone, when he opened his mouth the door opened again to show Gajeel strolling in with very tired eyes.

Levy sent him a questioning look, but he just shook his head, "Sorry, it won't happen again." His voice was low and quiet. Gildarts just waved him off and let Makarov talk again.

"Anyway, we have been talking to different school in the district and we have come to an agreement. Several schools, including ours, are participating in a battle of the bands on December 15th, the day before holiday vacation. I have picked two bands to compete and everything will be filmed." Everyone started clapping and whispering to one another.

"The first band I chose will be, Lucy," she gasped and looked to Natsu who smiled to her. "Erza," she nodded in understanding, "Gray," Juvia clapped louder than anyone else as Gray only smirked to himself, "and finally Natsu."

"Aw yeah! We will win for sure!" Natsu jumped into the air, fist pounding the air. Everyone laughed while Gray only wanted to punch him.

"Now, now, the next band will be Laxus," Freed congratulated the blonde man, but he ignored him. "Gajeel," Levy rubbed his arm, but he looked like he was falling asleep at his desk. "Mira," the girl herself giggled and her sister hugged her while also laughing. Elfman talked about how his sister was so manly for being picked but no one listened to him. "and Juvia." Lucy squeezed her hand while the girl was stunned.

"Now you all have enough time to practice and choose which songs you want to do but there will be levels, after each round we will be awarded points and the school with the most points will win a big trophy and credits of the best band in Fiore." Makarov explained while everyone cheered, even Lucy. She was happy that she could be apart of this.

While Gildarts and Makarov talked the students gathered around to discuss what to do now. "So, we have enough time to practice with one another. Should we get together and just play songs we all know?" Erza took the lead in her band while Lucy thought about what songs they should do, the boys kept arguing on who should sing.

"I should, I'm better than you!" yelled Natsu, holding a smug grin at Gray.

"No way! You were the singer in our band. I should do this one! I clearly beat you in the solo project!"

"You sucked! I only clapped out of pity!" They were nose to nose now, the girls tried to ignore them but when they stood up in unison, they tried to calm them down.

"Guys! We can change with each time we sing okay!" Erza yelled over them, the two cowered in fear and nodded. Lucy just smiled to herself, what has she been pulled into?

xxxLINExxx

At lunch, Lucy was at her locker, switching out books when she spotted Gajeel a few lockers down. He was standing there with his locker open, but his eyes were closed and he was not moving. She looked around but saw no one around.

Lucy stood beside the pierced teen, so he could clearly see her, if his eyes were open. She tapped his shoulder, he jumped about 10 feet to the side and so did Lucy, "Are you alright Gajeel?"

Gajeel coughed into his elbow, "Yeah, I'm fine bunny-girl. What do you want?" He grunted.

"Nothing, I was just seeing if you were okay. Maybe you should go home." Lucy suggested while lifting her back on her shoulder, it was getting uncomfortable with these heavy books.

He scoffed at her and slammed his locker, Lucy jumped at the notion, "Whatever." He grumbled and walked away from her. Lucy didn't know what his problem was, she thought they were cool. He even gave her a nickname; doesn't that mean they were friends? She didn't know, having friends was new to her so maybe he just didn't like her? If that was the case, what did she do wrong that made him dislike her?

The blonde just groaned and walked outside to where everyone else was, maybe she should ask Natsu? No, it was none of her business, they weren't even close. However, Lucy had this odd feeling like she should help him or just have him talk to her. Should she wait until he came to her of should se seek him out?

Her mind was spinning with questions as she approached her friends for lunch, she saw Gajeel there with everyone else, seeming to be back to normal. This only made her shrug and brush it off for now.

xxxLINExxx

The group was gathered around several tables in the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Many of them were half drunk but only the older men and Cana. Some groups were talking about their competition and what they should play but some were relaxing.

At a round table sat Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Juvia. At a table next to them sat Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed. Each with separate conversations but one thing was heard over all of them. **Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen**

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" Mira sang out all of a sudden.

"Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see." Lisanna sang next, clenching her sisters' arm as she sang to the ceiling.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy." Yelled Natsu from the other table, standing up.

"Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little low." A group of Cana, Levy and Juvia sang in harmony.

"Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me." Finished Natsu, other people were standing now. Someone from far away got the song on their iPod and synced it up with them, as they all started to stand, a piano was heard here.

"Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead." Lucy sang, holding her hands to her heart.

Next to her Levy sang again, "Mama, life had just begun but now I've gone and thrown it all away."

Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia all intoned with each other, "Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters."

"Too late, my time has come. Sent shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time." Laxus bellowed out, not standing but loving the connection between everyone.

"Goodbye everybody. I've got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth." Freed sang out, almost like he was singing to Laxus, but he was not looking at him.

Natsu came out loud at this point, leaning on his chair, "Mama, ooh, I don't want to die. I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all." The guitar riff was playing as everyone was dancing around and clapping for the group. Some men even playing air guitar, like Gajeel but he didn't want to be seen doing it.

Natsu cried out "I see a little silhouetto of a man"

Behind him, Lucy and Levy sang, "Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?"

Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus and the thunder legion sang, "Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening me."

"Galileo." Lucy highly sang.

"Galileo." Elfman lowly sang back and forth until both sang, "Galileo figaro, magnifico"

Natsu was spinning Lucy around when he sang, "I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me."

When Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and Laxus pointed at him, "He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity."

Mira and Lisanna, "Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?"

The men of the group sang in baritone, "Bismillah! No, we will not let you go."

The girls crowded around each other to sing in alto, "Let him go!"

"Bismillah! We will not let you go." They glared at the girls from the other side of a table.

"Let him go!" They argued, glaring harder.

"Bismillah! We will not let you go."

"Let me go!" Natsu jumped in the middle of the fray.

"Will not let you go."

"Let me go!" Holding his heart now.

"Will not let you go!"

"Let me go!"

Everyone started yelling NO, as the girls sang, "Oh mamma mia, mamma mia."

Now everyone started yelling out, "Oh mamma mia let me go. Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me, for me!"

Now it was time for the headbanging and a lot of laughs from the other people who were watching all of this play out. Macao's son was even recording it on his phone, he thought this was so amazing, he couldn't wait to play it for his friends at school. They wouldn't believe that he saw firsthand, the group that was going viral on the internet.

Someone even knocked over a table, "So you think you can stone me and spit in my eyes?" Gray cried out over the loud guitar and drums that were playing.

Natsu joined him, "So you think you can love me and leave me to die?"

Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him in a circle around her, "Ooh, baby, can't do this to me, baby!"

Levy and Juvia were jumping and laughing as they sang out, "Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here."

More headbanging and spinning around everyone else, people around were singing 'Ooh, yeah'

"Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me." it was quiet as everyone in the group sang the last bit, "Any way the wind blows."

At this point everyone who wasn't singing was standing and clapping for them, it was an amazing performance and they loved every bit of it. The group of teens were bowing and laughing at each other, it was a spontaneous but fun. "Wow, I didn't think that would happen." Mira commented, sitting back in her chair, very out of breath.

Laxus put their table up right and sank back into his own chair, "That was pretty fun." He said to himself mostly, but the people at his table did and nodded.

Kinana brought them all something to drink, since she thought they needed it. Everyone was very thankful, tipping her and giving her smiles. Lucy was so thankful to be in this kind of environment, she never thought that she would just spontaneously sing out of nowhere with a bunch of her friends.

The blonde turned her head towards Natsu who was in a small argument with Gray, but they stayed civil, she smiled. He brought her back from an abusive family to a loving one that cared about her and wanted her to be happy.

When she looked to the whole table she saw Levy and Gajeel smiling and drinking, Juvia and Cana talking; Juvia looking uncomfortable. Lucy thought Cana may have said something inappropriate. Erza and Jellal talking quietly but both held small smiles on their faces. Almost everyone in this building was happy and smiling. Lucy was smiling and happy.

Lucy tapped Natsu on the shoulder, he looked over at her, "Thanks." She blushed, but he looked confused.

"For what?" Natsu asked while laughing.

"Just, thanks." Lucy tilted her head and gave him her biggest smile she could, and he paused for a brief moment to admire it.

"Uh, no problem." He dipped his chin in his scarf to hide his blush, but she still saw and giggled at the action. Lucy picked up his hand on the table and held it; lacing their fingers together. Natsu squeezed her hand but went back to arguing with Gray but still kept her hand.

 **Oh, this was a fun chapter to write, I love that song and I would love to see that happen. I hope that I explained the battle of the bands correctly but if I didn't let me know. Until next time guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aw, thanks for the reviews. Guest: thank you so much. I really appreciate what you said. It makes me giddy. I feel like music should have meaning and they way the lyrics mold your life. Not something that should be thrown around here and there.**

 **Valerioux: thanks, it's one of my favorites.**

 **Star5258: I love Pitch Perfect, I was thinking about that and it could work. I have some time to think it over.**

 **Enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy and Levy were in the library looking through their textbooks, their midterms were coming up and they were studying like crazy. The boys were sitting across from them, actually trying to study but it wasn't working. Natsu and Gray were yelling quietly at each other while Gajeel was just trying to ignore them.

"Would you guys stop it? You two need to pass as well." Levy scolding them, not even looking at their shocked faces.

"Don't worry shrimp. They won't pass anyway." Gajeel grumbled next to her, he was flipping through his history pages, trying to find the definition for something. He rubbed his eyes as he wrote it down, leaning on his right hand.

Natsu took offense to that and pounded his fist in his textbook, "What did you say metalhead?" he shouted. People in the library all turned to the pink-haired boy standing at the table.

Lucy unconsciously cringed and lowered herself to the table, Natsu glanced at her and sat back down. "Sorry." He muttered but only meant it to Lucy, she nodded and smiled towards him.

"It's okay. Have you guys thought of any more songs we could do? We only have 2 weeks until we leave." Lucy asked while putting her notes away. The group stood to leave, it was the end of the period anyway, now they were waiting outside the doors for the rest of the group.

Natsu shrugged and yawned, "I've thought of a few that I could sing but not much for you or anyone else cause I'm the best." He pointed a thumb to his chest and smiled to them, but Gray didn't seem to like that.

Gray punched Natsu in the face but he was standing too close to Lucy, when he was hit, he bumped into Lucy in the process. The blonde squeaked when she fell face first on the ground, holding her hands out to catch herself. Levy ran over to her friend on the ground and helped her up, Gajeel was faintly listening to them. Natsu stopped fighting with Gray to focus on Lucy. "Oh shit. Are you okay?"

Levy helped Lucy to her feet and found some scratches on her hands. "Yeah, I'm okay." Lucy dusted off her sweater, "Don't worry about me, we have to get to practice."

The five of them walked to the band room where everyone else was waiting. "Why didn't you guys tell us you were here?" Natsu yelled, throwing his bag in the corner. Lucy laid her bag on a desk next to the door, "So, what are we practicing today?" Gray asked getting one of the schools' guitars.

"I saw we try a duet song." Erza suggested sitting at the little seat behind a set of drums. Lucy didn't know she could play the drums but shrugged it off. Lucy walked over to a mic stand of to the right. Natsu stood next to another mic stand that stood next to Lucy.

"Do you have something in mind?" Natsu asked, adjusting his mic stand to his height.

Lucy thought of a bunch that she liked but they were all love songs, and this was Natsu she was going to sing with. Erza held a hand to her chin to think about it when Gray spoke up from behind Lucy, "Why not that one Ne-Yo song with Rihanna?"

"You think I can sing like Rihanna?" Lucy shook her head at the idea while Natsu laughed beside her. Gray also laughed and agreed with her, Erza cracked a smile at the group but thought of a great one.

"Hey, how about that Charlie Puth song!" The red headed girl exclaimed, pointing a figure up.

"Erza, there's a lot of those." Lucy tried, she knew which one she was talking about and she did not want to sing that. Don't get her wrong, she loved the song but with Natsu right here, she didn't know if she could without blushing super hard.

"The Marvin Gaye song. That is one of my favorite songs." Erza told them, Lucy tried to tell her that she didn't want to sing it but Erza would have none of it, "We are doing that song! Gray can you play piano?" she practically yelled.

"Uh, yeah." He scrambled to get the small piano from the closet as Juvia walked in with Jellal from their last class. Gajeel and Levy were already sitting in some chairs in front of the small stage waiting for the show.

Lucy's face was dusted pink, she looked to Natsu who, was fiddling with the mic cord. They all got ready as Natsu had to start everyone off. **Marvin Gaye – Charlie Puth Ft. Megan Trainor.**

"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on." Natsu sang smoothly as Gray started on the piano. "You got that healing that I want. Like they say in the song, till the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."

There was a short pause as his eyes drifted to Lucy, "We got this king size to ourselves." She blushed harder when he winked before shifting forward. Natsu was bouncing on his feet to the beat of the music, everyone else seemed to enjoy it so far, "Don't have to share with no one else."

A few moments and lines flew by before it was Lucy's turn, she sang the chorus with him before that; but she cleared her throat, away from the mic, before she sang her part, "And when you leave me all alone, I'm like a stray without a home." Her whole body turned to Natsu, like she was singing to him, "I'm like a dog without a bone. I just want you for my own. I got to have you babe." He stared into her eyes as he was singing background.

"Woah, there's loving in your eyes that pull me closer." They sang together, still staring at one another, "It's so subtle, I'm in trouble. But I'd rather be in trouble with you."

She paused as he sang, "Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on." Lowly, she felt it in his eyes that he wasn't joking, and she started to blush again.

The couple turned to their group of friends, they were dancing and swinging their hips as they were finishing up the song. They all cheered as Natsu laughed and Lucy just lowered her head and stepped off. Levy hugged her and laughed, the blonde giggled and hugged her back.

"You two were great! I think that song will be gold. You guys will totally win!" The little bluentte looking between Natsu and Lucy. Natsu threw his arm around Lucy, making her blush even more, she didn't know how much she could take.

"Course we are! We're amazing." His smile grew as he talked, showing his fangs in the process. Lucy couldn't help but smiled with him.

"Hey! Shrimp, don't give them false hope." Gajeel bellowed out behind the group of three.

"What do you mean iron face?" Natsu pulled his fist out, standing in front of Lucy so he wouldn't knock her down again. Lucy actually giggled at the action but was still cautious about fighting in this little room.

xxxLINExxx

After 20 minutes of the boys fighting, the rest of the second band strolled into the room so they could practice so the rest of team Natsu, as the pink-haired idiot called it, went their different ways. Natsu and Lucy arrived at their shared home, Lucy loved living here with Natsu and Igneel. They played jokes on each other and sometimes her, they joked around all the time.

She never had that back home, but she was grateful that she was here now. Igneel wasn't home at the time, probably running late from his job, Lucy guessed. Natsu ran into the kitchen to eat more. Lucy shook her head at the boy but walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

She ran the water in the bathtub, locking both doors to her room and Natsu's. she was searching through her phone for the best song for her soothing bath. The tub filled, and she sat on the edge filling it with soap. She could hear Natsu bust into his room, singing to himself that she couldn't hear the words.

When she finally sank into tub her phone on the toilet, so she can change it quickly. Lucy sighed loudly, her chin hitting the fluffy soap. She heard Natsu turn on his game console and she shook her head, that idiot needs to be studying and not playing video games.

Lucy was scrolling through her songs when she found the perfect one for how she was feeling at this moment. Feeling free and she can overcome anything, like she has nothing to fear.

 **Fight Song – Rachel Platten**

Lucy felt the piano in the beginning and felt the need to sing alone even if Natsu was in the other room, "Like a small boat, on the ocean. Sending big waves, into motion." She sang slowly and softly.

"Like how a single word, can make a heart open. I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion." Lucy felt everything in the song, she closed her eyes and held up her hands, with soapy bubbles running down.

"And all those things in didn't say, wreaking ball inside my brain. I will scream out loud tonight. can you hear my voice this time?" She almost screamed out but held back, she thought of how her father didn't need her and so now she didn't need him. How she had her own family now, how Lucy can be whoever she wanted, and no one could stop her.

"This is my fight song!" smashing her fists into the bath water, droplets flying everywhere. She sat up, having the water slide and slush in the small tub, "Take back my life song, prove I'm alright song!" this time she did scream, but she never heard anyone in the house oppose her yelling.

"My powers turned on, starting right now I'll be strong!" Her hair stuck to her face after shaking her head, one hair hit her eye and another strand stuck to her nose, but she didn't care, she was stuck in this song. "I'll play my fight song, and I don't really care if nobody else believes, cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me." She slowed down her tempo and sank back down into the water, sighing and taking a breath.

Through the second verse and the next chorus she sang it quieter and a little cautious. She didn't mean to be that loud, but the words of the song got to her. Lucy did have more fight in her, she had so much life to live and so many things to do that she couldn't give up.

Lucy had Natsu and Levy and Gray and Erza and even Gajeel by her side, how could she give up on them? When she was back in her father's house, she thought about just ending it all, no one would care if she was gone, if she just suddenly disappeared. Then, she got the phone call from Natsu and everything changed, she didn't know that people her caring about her, that they wanted her back.

The music slowed down, and it was only the piano playing, "Like a small boat, in the ocean. Sending big waves into motion. Like how a single word can make a heart open." Lucy sat up again, making a heart in the bubbles, popping some in the process, "I might only have one match." A slight pause as she blinked and only one face can to her mind, Natsu. "But I can make an explosion."

"This is my fight song," Holding up a wet, soapy fist, "Take back my life song." Holding her other fist, having a string of bubbles slide down her arm into her armpit, "Prove I'm alright song!"

Pounding her small fists in front of her five times until, "My powers turned on, starting right now I'll be strong. And I don't really care if nobody else believes cause I've got a lot of fight left in me."

The blonde lowered her head to stare into the bath water, "No, I've still got a lot of fight left in me." letting the song play out and having another song immediately play after, Lucy was left with her thoughts. She would never give up, not when she had so much support.

"I believe in you." A small voice from the left door came through and Lucy gasped and hit the tub wall.

"Natsu?" She asked while shielding her chest, even though the door was locked.

"I believe in you." He repeated but his voice was soft.

Lucy stayed quiet but smiled towards the door, "I believe in you too." She didn't know but Natsu was blushing hard behind the door, his forehead hit the door and he closed his eyes with a soft smile.

"I brought food!" a loud voice, from the front door. Lucy squeaked and Natsu just laughed. Always interrupted by Igneel but she wouldn't have it any other way.

xxxLINExxx

"Okay, so what am I saying?" She asked while rolling her chair closer to the desk, moving some papers as she turned to the computer screen.

"All you have to say is your name and ask them what they need. That's all there is to it!" The tall male in front of her desk told her. He was wearing a wielding mask on his head, flipped up and large gloves.

Lucy looked down at the papers thrown around the desk, "Uh, then what? I make them an appointment but what if they have questions?" Lucy was panicking, what if they yell at her?

Igneel laughed, "Lucy, Natsu and I are right here to answer your questions. There's nothing to worry about." The red-haired man ruffled her hair as she pouted at him. Natsu laughed as he was getting a bunch of metal for his father. He dropped one behind him, Igneel shot him a narrowed look. Natsu only smiled at his father while dropping the rest of the metals on the table.

The phone started to ring, and Lucy looked up to the man, silently asking him what to do. He motioned for her to pick up the phone with his hand to his ear. The blonde slowly picked up the phone and gulped, "Dragneel Incorporated, my name is Lucy. How can I help you?"

Igneel held a thumbs up and walked towards Natsu to get to work while Lucy took down information for someone needing an appointment. "Thank you for your time." She hung up and looked towards the Dragneel boys. Igneel had his mask down and wielding something while Natsu was holding it down. She smiled as she was surfing the computer.

After a few hours, the phone rang again, "Dragneel incorporated, I'm Lucy how can I help you?"

"Lucy? Where's Igneel?" the voice asked, sounding very concerned.

Lucy looked towards the man in question who was eating a sandwich by another table to the far right. "Uh, can I ask what this is for?" she didn't know if she should let him answer the phone but tried to get his attention anyway. Lucy raised her hand and waved it at the him. He looked up with a mouthful of sandwich and stood up.

"Someone is asking for you." She shrugged handing the phone to him, even though the voice told her who it was, but she wasn't listening and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" There was a pause but Natsu came through the front door with him and Lucy's drinks from a local store. "Hey! Zeref! When are you coming home?" She heard Igneel say when Natsu handed her, her mocha drink. Lucy actually hummed when she drank the yummy drink; Natsu smiled at her.

"Oh, that's great! You get to meet someone new." Igneel wiggled his eyebrows at Natsu who punched him in the arm.

Lucy was doing something on the computer when Igneel looked at her, then his focus turned to his son, who was also staring at Lucy. Igneel only laughed at him, Natsu just puffed up his cheeks and walked away from him.

"So, when is he coming back?" Natsu asked.

"Igneel handed the phone to Lucy now, "In a few days. He's staying until new year's."

Natsu whooped and Lucy just laughed at him, "Yes! You get to meet the most awesome person I know Luce!"

"I thought I was?" She asked, faking her hurt face and holding a hand to her heart.

Natsu had a shocked face, "What? Um, you are totally, but Zeref is a close second." He quickly said to reassure the blonde friend. Lucy just laughed at his act, pausing to just smile at the pink-haired boy.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him."

xxxLINExxx

"Get out of my house!" A loud voice said that made the walls shake.

The tall man had to dodge a flying lamp that was thrown at him, "This is my house too!" His voice was shaky, he never talked like that but only to her.

"This is my house you monster!" she threw yet another lamp at him but this one smack him in the jaw.

"Fuck!" He yelled, catching his blood on his hand from his mouth. "Would you stop drinking?"

"You're just like him! Get out! Go live somewhere else if you hate me that much!" She started to cry, he hated when she did this. He threw his hands up and sighed.

He stuck his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at her crying face, "Fine, but I'm not coming back this time!"

"Good! Nobody wants you here anyway! Nobody want you, period!" she shouted as he slammed the door in her face. The man sighed as he walked down the steps into the dark night sky, he pulled out his cell phone half way down the street. "Hey," his voice faltered but he sighed once more. "I need to stay again."

 **Thank you guys for waiting, I've been sick for awhile so sorry! :( but the next chapter will begin the competition and meeting Zeref, I kind of like Zeref and want him to be a nice guy but very reclusive. Well, until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Valerioux – nope, but goo guess.**

 **Thanks for all the views and love! Over 6,000 views! Thanks! But anyway, enjoy!**

Lucy was sleeping in on this day because they had been practicing non-stop for the competition tomorrow, she turned over and snuggled deeper into the fluffy pillow. The blonde heard the shower running the second after but brushed it off. Plue sat up and circled himself to have a better sleeping spot.

Lucy scratched his small head, feeling his soft fur in between her fingers. She also heard the sound of Natsu singing in the shower again, almost always the same song too. The same song she heard him sing before, **Family First – Woe, is Me.**

"Don't dwell on all the things that you can't change, cause we are stronger, oh, we're so much stronger than we know." He sang loudly, probably forgetting that Lucy was still sleeping.

"No matter what, we'll come out swinging – oh shit Happy!" It sounded like something fell or even someone, "Don't do that! Hey! Get out!" she giggled as Natsu was yelling at his cat; then she heard a small meow.

Then Lucy heard Igneel's loud voice came from down stairs. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" Lucy sat up in in bed, Plue in turn sat on her lap, preventing her from getting up and seeing what was going on. Next, she heard a mutter but didn't know what they said.

Lucy yawned as Natsu ran out of the shower, falling in the process, and rushed to get dressed and then ran even more downstairs. "Zeref!" he yelled, and she heard a 'oof' and laughed at that.

So, his brother was here, she better get dressed, in proper clothing. Lucy pushed Plus's head off of her to get dressed to meet his brother. After a few minutes she was dressed in a white pleaded skirt with tights that had a zig-zag pattern. Her shirt was a graphic t-shirt she hasn't seen before, maybe it a Natsu's. She shrugged at the idea and walked down stairs to see the three Dragneel boys in the kitchen talking.

She didn't know if she should walk into their conversation, they looked like a happy family, Lucy's smiled faltered a bit. She wished she had that, Natsu laughed loudly at something Igneel said and Lucy saw that Zeref held a small smile on his face. Lucy fiddled with her skirt and shifted her feet.

"Luce!" Natsu called her and waved for her to come sit with them. She slowly walked towards them and sat in a seat next to Natsu with Igneel and Zeref on the other side. "I was just telling Zer about our competition tomorrow." His wide smiled was contagious as Lucy's lips curled into smile.

"Did you also tell him about yesterday when you fell off the stage." She commented while Natsu was trying to cover her mouth.

Igneel's boisterous laugh interrupted them, "No, he did not tell us that part" His older son was also chuckling at the couple.

Lucy pushed his hands away from her with a smile, "He was jumping around the stage while we were practicing, and his foot slipping off the side," The blonde laughed as Natsu slammed his head on the counter and groaning. "He then fell off the stage with the mic in his hand. He then squeaked when he fell off." All three laughed as Natsu groaned against the table.

The pink-haired teen mumbled something, but no one heard what he said, "So, are you my brother's girlfriend?" Zeref innocently asked as everyone calmed down. Natsu shot up and glared at his brother.

Lucy on the other hand was blushing and a stuttering mess, Igneel chuckled, "No, they aren't, yet! They are working on it though." The father winked while Zeref smiled at his little brother trying to murder his father.

The blonde held her hands to her face to hide her blush growing. "Umm," She didn't know what to say because she didn't want to refute it, but she didn't want to agree, in fear that Natsu didn't want her like she did.

"So, we leave tomorrow." Natsu changed the subject making shapes in the counter with his finger. \

"Yeah, okay. How long will you guys be gone?" The red-haired man was getting out cups and drinks for them.

"I think they said two weeks or something like that. I heard they are getting us a hotel floor for us." Lucy explained, still having a blush on her face.

Zeref raised an eyebrow while taking a sip, "So, are you two in the band together?" He asked.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, we are also with Gray and Erza, but I think we are the best." His eyes drifted to Lucy who blushed again.

"Yeah sure." Zeref said snidely but smiled anyway, "I hope you guys win. I'm guessing it will be on your webpage?" He asked.

Lucy tilted her head, letting her hair fall off her shoulder, "How did you know about that?"

"It's all over the internet, I've seen it mentioned all over Facebook and Twitter." Both Natsu and Lucy looked surprised, they had no idea that it was that popular. "Yeah, you guys haven't uploaded anything lately. You guys should see the comments." The older brother pulled out his phone to show them.

 _Omg, I love the songs they sing. They do it so amazingly._

 _They look like professionals. I need more!_

 _The pink-haired one and the blonde look super cute together._

 _Aw, the cute couples dancing together are amazing. Why can't this happen at my school?! D:_

 _Ugh! I need more!_

"Oh, wow. People love us. I had no idea." Lucy asked, still scrolling through comments, amazed that people would find them entertaining.

"Of course! We are amazing!" Natsu yelled from behind them, stealing some food out of the fridge.

"Yeah, we are." Lucy whispered to herself but Natsu smile towards her.

xxxLINExxx

The time came when the two bands and Gildarts with Makarov were following for legal reasons. The bus ride there was very long, almost 4 hours and it was 5 in the morning. Everyone was sleeping, Juvia clinging to Gray's arm while her head laid on her head on his shoulder; Gray laid his head on the window next to him.

Natsu was laying his head back against the back of his chair while Lucy was sleeping just like him but slightly leaning her shoulder on his.

Erza had her arms crossed over her chest as her head was slunk back. Next to her was Mira, curled up in a ball on the seat.

Laxus and Gajeel were in separate seats in the back of the bus. Both of the brute men were taking up the whole seat with their feet. Gildarts and Makarov were in the front lowly talking to each other.

The bus stopped abruptly, startling everyone awake. "What the hell?" Natsu yelled after hitting his face on the on the seat in front of him.

"We have arrived in Crocus!" Gildarts announced very deafeningly. Everyone groaned again, not really awake yet.

As the teens walked off the bus they were greeted with the sweet smell of flowers and with a lot of people roaming around. Lucy walked closer to Natsu, touching his hand lightly. Mira was walking behind them, having hearts in her eyes.

"Our hotel is right down this street. It's called the Honeybone. Now," Makarov paused, trying to get the students attention. "The competition doesn't start until tomorrow at 9 in the morning! Nobody can be late." He informed the very tired teens.

"Can we go explore?" Natsu asked with a raised had behind Lucy.

"Yes but –" Makarov tried to tell him to be back by a certain time but Natsu had already grabbed Lucy's hand and ran off before he could finish, the old man just sighed. "Will someone tell them to be back by 10 tonight?" he asked the group of the teens who were still there.

"Juvia will text Lucy right now!" Juvia told her principle while looking down to her phone. She heard a small thanks from the small man while everyone dispersed around the Flower city.

Further away pink hair and blonde hair were running around, in between people while they laughed together. Lucy got over her surprise of Natsu pulling her off somewhere and she started laughing along with him. Natsu's eyes were searching through the town to do something but he didn't know what to choose.

Natsu slowed to a stop in front of a convenient store. "I'll get something real quick. Just stay here." Natsu told the blonde. Lucy nodded, and stood by the wall by the door. Natsu ran in to get something to drink and some snacks.

As the blond was looking through her phone, seeing that Juvia told her when to come back, when a voice broke her focus, "Hey there, beautiful." When Lucy looked up, she saw a blonde-haired teen like herself with a single earring hanging from his ear. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a blue vest over it; the vest had white trim on the edges.

"What?" She tired to act stupid while still hanging on to her phone for safety.

He stepped a bit closer to her, putting his hand on the wall next to her. His other hand on his hip while his head leaned closer to hers. "I haven't seen you lately. Are you new?"

Lucy leaned back towards the wall but hit her head on the brick. "Uh, yeah I'm here for the competition." The blonde girl quietly.

"My name is Sting. We should hang out some time." He winked at her until he was punched in the back of his head. Lucy looked over and saw who she most wanted at this moment.

Natsu stood over the guy who fell to the ground, "Sorry, I took so long Luce! I got you some sweet tea." He handed her the bottle and stepped over the guy.

"Hey!" The blonde teen on the ground yelled, standing up he got in Natsu's face. "Who do you think you are?"

Natsu only tilted his head in confusion, "I'm Natsu." Lucy almost laughed at Natsu's density.

The blonde Lucy knew as Sting, sighed and put his hands on his hips, "What makes you think you can just punch me in the head?"

"Uh, you were bothering my girlfriend." Lucy's face lit up in pink, she didn't know they were dating. Sting's eyebrows rose, and he crossed his arms over his chest, as another person came up behind him.

"Sting, we have to get going." The other teen told him, he had pitch black hair, touching his shoulders. He was wearing a long black sleeve shirt with black pants.

Sting didn't look back and glared at Natsu who was eating a sandwich he bought. "Yeah okay. I'll be seeing you guys at the competition." As they walked past the blonde bumped shoulders with Natsu.

The pink-haired teen only looked back at them, "They don't know how to walk." Lucy looked at him with her eyebrows raised and still pink cheeks. "What?" he said with a mouthful of food.

Her blonde hair fell over her eyes as she tried to find her voice, "Y-you said-d I was your g-girlfriend." She eventually said.

Natsu started to choke on his sandwich, Lucy patted his back until he stopped choking. "Oh, I did, didn't I?" He turned away from her with a pink dusting across his cheekbones.

Lucy turned redder, what did that mean? Natsu coughed again and finished his sandwich. "I think we should go back to the hotel now." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Natsu started to run again as Lucy squeaked.

xxxLINExxx

Once Natsu and Lucy got to the lobby of the hotel Laxus and Gajeel were fist fighting. Mira and Erza were watching from some chairs from a distance, Lucy wondered why they weren't stopping them. Natsu on the other hand was itching to join them but his hand was still in Lucy's and she wasn't about to let him go.

Mira looked over to them and then down to their hands, a small glint shinned in her eyes, but said nothing. "Hey guys!' She yelled to them and Erza's red hair almost hit Mira when she turned around.

"Hey, what's happening?" Lucy asked pulling Natsu with her, his eyes were glued to the fight taking place.

"They had a bet, whoever wins gets to sing in the first round." Erza explained while Mira was cheering on Laxus even though Lucy remembered they had a fight earlier, maybe they made up?

"Who's winning?" Natsu asked gripping the back of Erza's seat.

"I don't really know?" Mira said smiling.

"Well, I for one don't want Gajeel to sing. He sucks." Natsu's snide comments were heard by Gajeel himself. The darker haired male looked up from his position in a headlock.

"Hey! Fuck you, pinky!" Gajeel yelled but yelped when Laxus squeezed his neck more.

Natsu let go of Lucy's hand to raise a fist to both of them, "What did you say to me metal face?!" Lucy held onto the back of his vest when he tried to join them.

"Now, now brats! Stop fighting!" A demanding voice came from behind the fighting duo. Laxus and Gajeel turned around to their principal. "We all know that Laxus won anyway." His smile was so big that he had to close his eyes.

Mira and Erza laughed and Natsu smiled with him, Lucy was just confused, "Hey old man! You're just biased!" Gajeel yelled from the ground.

Makarov laughed, "I may be." Everyone laughed now, Lucy just looked confused, why was he so biased?

Natsu glance at her cute, adorable, confused face. "Laxus is his grandson." He whispered in her ear. Then Lucy got it, she would be biased too.

"Is everyone here?" Makarov asked, jumping up on the side table. The other people in the hotel were looking at the group questionably.

"I don't see Gray and Juvia here." Mira told him. "Maybe they are making out!" Gajeel shook his head at the silver-haired girl. He doubted that they were doing that.

"I'll call Juvia." Lucy pulled out her phone when Juvia and Gray ran into the lobby.

"Juvia and Gray are here!" The bluentte yelled, pulling a bored looking Gray behind her.

The short man on the table addressed them all, "Now, everyone get a good night sleep. Everyone has to be awake and down here by 8." That got a few groans by the men. "I know, but we have to be at the stadium by 9. Off to bed now!"

The kids stood around because they didn't have room keys or where to go. "Oh, that's right." The old man pulled out room keys from his jacket. "Girls in 2 rooms and the boys in another." Natsu groaned and Lucy wondered why.

xxxLINExxx

The girls were all dancing around to music in their Pajamas Lucy was having fun, she's never had a sleepover before. Juvia was wearing all blue a frilly tank top and shorts. Erza was on her bed smiling and singing along with them in a black tank top with heart pants on. Mira was in a night dress that was all pink; she was jumping around the room and holding a brush for a mic.

Lucy was standing by the door in one of Natsu's shirt and some rainbow shorts. She was smiling and singing with them and slowly dancing. Once a certain song came on and Lucy just loved this song and immediately started singing. **Bang Bang – Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj, Jesse J.**

The blonde gasped, "Sure she got a body like an hourglass, but I can give you all the time." She moved her hands up her figure.

Mira smiled, "Sure she got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive." She popped out her butt at the bluentte, the girls laughed at her.

Juvia twirled with Lucy, "You've been waiting for that, step on up, swing your bat." She faked a bat swing but smiled anyway.

Erza stood on her knees on the bed, "You see anybody can be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind. Yeah!"

The chorus struck the girls and they mimicked the video, they banged their head forwards and flung their hair back. "Bang bang into the room!" they all sang while Juvia sang "I know you want it."

"Bang bang all of you!" The girls danced around each other in the room, Erza even got up. "Wait a minute, let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til you."

There was a loud knock on the door, "Keep it down!" The girls giggled but turned down the music.

"Maybe we should go to bed now, its 1 in the morning." Mira told the group, removing the iPod from the speaker.

Lucy groaned and sat in the bed with Erza she was sharing, "I really liked that song!" she complained. Juvia giggled when she sat on the edge of the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Juvia will be sure we will win. Our school has the best singers!" She declared.

Erza nodded and crossed her arms, "I think Lucy and I will win this."

Mira took offence to that and evilly laughed at the red-head. "Oh yeah. Why makes you think that?"

Erza smiled back at the silver-haired teen, "Just that we have the best singers and the best chemistry." Mira gasped and jumped the girl as Lucy gasped as well, moving away from them.

xxxLINExxx

When the two groups showed up at the concert hall, they were amazed. So many seats and they were all being filled with people. The person that showed them around showed them to the back where they were going to stand.

"Wow, look at all those people." Lucy said, she was getting nervous now.

Natsu slug his arm over her shoulder, "Don't worry Luce! I'll be right next to you." His fanged smile gave her some confidence and if she did feel nervous, she could always look at him.

Now, we'll start in 20 minutes. We will call out each team and then he will explain everything to all of you." The assistant told them and walked away. I guess we can't ask any questions.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Makarov asked the kids and he heard a collective yes.

After a nervous 20 Minutes they heard a voice and clapping, "Hello everyone!" Lots of cheers and screams. "Welcome to Battle of the Bands in Fiore! We have 7 different schools here with one having two teams." There was a short pause, "My name is Toma and I will be your host!"

The audience cheered as a group showed up beside the curtain to the stage, "First Band up is from Sabertooth High," A group of four people came strolling out from behind the curtain, the two teens Natsu and Lucy meet earlier. Behind them was a very tall man with teal hair and a small girl that Lucy swears looked like Lisanna. "what is your name?" The host put the mic up to Sting's mouth, the blonde smirked.

"Twin Dragons." The blonde smiled as the crowd cheered.

"This band has been playing Crocus shows for a whole now, it's no surprise that the crowd loves them." The host told the audience.

Lucy groaned, "Man! They are gonna get the most attention." She whined.

"Next we have a band from Lamia Scale high," A group of four other teens, a male with white hair that Gray glared at, a girl with a darker shade of pink hair, another male with blue hair with large eyebrows that Natsu almost laughed at, the last one was a taller male with brown hair that looked sad. "And what is your name?"

"Ice Make, Rock" The male with white hair shouted as the girls in the crowd swooned.

"Asshole." Gray grumbled under his breath, Lucy raised her eyebrow at him, but he looked away from everyone.

"Alright, next we have a band from the all-girls academy Mermaid Heel." Pointing his hand to the side while a group of four girls came strolling in with lovely smiles on, the main girl with straight black hair had a white bow on top of her head, another with orange hair and freckles that looked really sweet, another girl with short brown hair and what looked like a headband with cat ears, the last girl was a heavy looking girl but her face was very pretty in Lucy's opinion. "What is the name of this lovely band?"

The girl with the white headband spoke, "The Sirens." The girls in the audience screamed for them.

Each band was still on stage but in different parts so the audience can see them all then Toma announced the next band, "This band is from an all-boys academy from Quatro Cerberus," Four large men strutted out in front of everyone else, a man with slick black hair that was tied in a bun, then a male with long blonde hair that was slightly sticking up, then a man that was huge; almost Elfman size with white hair tied back, lastly was a shorter man with a blue bandana on his head.

"Our name is The Dogs" The host didn't even have time to ask them before the man with the bun answered.

"Um, alright. Next, we have the handsome band from Blue Pegasus High," Three handsome teens and a male that looked way too old to be in high school walked out while the girls in the crowd screamed louder then before, the three teens were wearing black suits; which was weird in the first place, and the last guy was wearing a white suit. "What is the name of your band?"

The man with the white suit took the mic from him altogether, "We are The Trimens" The host pulled his mic from him aggressively while the crowd cheered but some were very confused.

Toma cleared his throat, "Next we have a very reclusive school of Raven Tail," this group creeped out Lucy out only three people walked onto stage; a skinny looking kid with large eyes and black hair and a girl with very creepy eyes and long braided red hair the last was a very short male with a weird smile and blonde hair. "Uh, what is your band name?" The host even looked scared of them.

At first none of them answered until the short man leaned to the mic, "Raven Tail." In a gravely voice. Some of the crowd cheered but it felt like only 2 people clapped.

"Right, okay. Now lastly, we have the two bands from Magnolia High," Natsu started everyone off walking forward. Lucy looked out to the crowd and saw how many people put there, it looked like a few hundred people. She immediately took Natsu's hand and he squeezed back. "What is your name?"

The group looked at each other, they didn't think of a name at all, Natsu stepped forward and Lucy almost pulled him back. "We are Fairy Tail!" Lucy heard a lot of cheers and smiled.

"Oh, are you guys from the viral videos?" the host asked as the audience got louder.

"I guess we are." Natsu laughed. The four of them stepped off to the side right by the Sabertooth band. Natsu glared at Sting when he winked at Lucy again.

Gajeel and his band walked out to be the last band announced, "What is your band name?"

Laxus stepped up this time, "The Dark Fairies." He bellowed out, and Toma looked confused but accepted it anyway.

Now the Judges, came on stage, an average looking man with black hair and small face. Then a smaller man with no hair and looked like he would hang with Makarov. The last host looked annoying to Lucy, blonde hair and a loud voice.

"Hello everyone! My name is Jason, and this is Chapati and Yajima. Today the rules are different." The blonde yelled into the mic, almost everyone had to cover their ears. "Today the Judges will be picking the songs."

The bands gasped and groaned, they were practicing songs for while and they pick what they sing? This is going to suck.

 **Thank you everyone for reading! I truly love the reviews! The name for Fairy Tail team b was because all of them have done something dark in canon so yeah, I didn't think people would get it. But anyway, till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any songs in the story.**

Lucy and her band were in one of the back rooms preparing to sing what they were assigned, it was something they would be able to sing but they prepared something else for their opening song, but they were going after Sabertooth. Natsu had to suppress a growl at the mere mention of the school.

Lucy looked to him, his eyes were down casted, and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Natsu?" she quietly asked while setting her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to her with narrowed eye, but they softened immediately at the blonde girl beside him.

"I'm okay. I just hate the Sting guy. We should get ready anyway." He stood up, grabbing Lucy's hand. They walked over to the other two band members fiddling with the instruments.

"So, are we ready to do this?" Gray asked picking up a guitar. Erza was twirling the drum sticks on her hands, she nodded to his question.

Lucy gulped, but pulled her eyebrows down in determination. She wasn't going to let her anxiety ruin her life. The four of them walked through the backstage, stopping right before the curtain. Lucy peeked out when The Twin Dragons were in the middle of playing their song. She had to admit, they were good. **Pierce the veil – Bulletproof Love**

Sting was standing in the front with both hands on the mic, almost screaming in harmony with the song, "This isn't fair!" Rogue in the background sing a low 'No', "don't you try to blame this on me." The girl with white hair, that Lucy didn't know that name of, was going hard on that guitar. Lucy didn't know this song at all, but from them it sounded nice.

"My love for you is bulletproof, but you're the one who shot me." Sting pointed to the crowd while pulling the mic back with him as he leaned backwards. "And goddammit, I can barely say your name."

The blonde teen pulled away from the mic to breathe while Rogue leaned to his mic, still playing his bass, "So, I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink." Lucy cringed at the lyrics, were they trying to say someone cut themselves, surely not.

At the same time the guy on the drums was pounding, beating continuously as sting sang 'Oh Woah' over him. "But, don't say it, you should sing my name." It looked like Sting liked to stay in one spot because he only shifted between his feet. His left hand slid down the mic stand while the other stayed on the mic itself.

"Pretend that it's a song because forever, its yours and we can sing this on the way home." The sounds stopped except for a string of guitar for a split second before he started going again, "I'll sing along" Rogue in the back carrying on with an 'Oh', "cause I don't know any other song I'll sing along."

Lucy guessed that the artist was talking about someone he loved, saying he doesn't know any other songs. Like he doesn't know anything other than her, the blonde shook her head. She was overthinking as usual. "But I'm barely hanging on. No, I'm barely hanging on."

Rogue took over as Sting's head fell to look at the ground or his foot tapping, Lucy didn't know, "By the time you're hearing this, I'll already be gone."

The girl was good at that guitar because she was moving her fingers in a way Lucy had never seen before, "But, there's nothing to do, but tear my voice apart." Sting took over now.

"There's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon." Both Sting and Rogue finished off the song's lyrics, they let the drums and bass finish the song itself as the audience went wild. The blonde's hands were sweating, she tried to secretly brush them off on her shirt but Natsu saw her but only patted her back.

The Twin Dragons band walked towards them and they made a hole from them, but Sting stopped in front of Lucy. She could smell the mint off his breath because of his heaving chest, "When you're done with this little boy," pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Natsu, "call me." He slipped a piece of paper in her sweaty hand, winked to her as he walked off with the rest of his band.

Natsu growled this time, "I hate that guy." His fists were clenched at his sides. Lucy just dropped the number on the ground, stepped in front of Natsu and hugged him. That guy was not going to get her, and he wasn't going to get to Natsu just, so they could lose.

"Come on guys." Erza said steadily, they all nodded and strolled on stage when the curtain was closed.

Erza sat behind the drums and strummed a little on the snares. Gray picked up a guitar, dragging the strap around his left shoulder. The dark-haired man held the neck with his left hand and his right had a pick in his hand. Natsu stood up to the mic stand and pulled it off to the side so Lucy could have room for herself. **Paramore – Still Into You**

Lucy grabbed the mic off the stand, she didn't like standing in one place the whole time. She whipped the cord around to move it out of her way. She turned her head to Natsu and smiled, "Ready?"

His eyes widened before he smiled with his fangs, "Yeah!"

They were all in position when Gray nodded to an outside aid then the curtain slid up. When the velvet red curtain slid up you can hear a faded sound of static, then Gray hit a cord to bring them back. Lucy wiped off imaginary dirt from her skirt and held the mic in her right hand, "Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together." She smiled as Natsu played the back up bass for them.

"I need the other one to hold you, make you feel make you feel better." Lucy wrapped her left hand around her lower stomach to insinuate a hug. "It's not a walk in the park to love each other." Lucy started walking in front of everyone on stage.

"But, when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny you're worth it." The blonde winked at Natsu who in turn winked back.

"Cause after all this time, I'm still into you." The music slowed down, with only Natsu strumming a cord.

Lucy walked to the mic that was in front of Natsu and sang into that one, "I should be over all the butterflies," She closed her eyes, so she didn't see the look that Natsu was giving her.

"I'm into you" Lucy stepped away from Natsu, then started twirling around while Gray just laughed at the girl. Erza had a small smile but was very focused on her drums. "And baby even on our worst nights, I'm into you, I'm into you."

Lucy strutted over to Gray in his guitar, "Let 'em wonder how we got this far, cause I don't really need to wonder at all." She shook her head at the dark-haired man, then her skirt lifted slightly as she turned to the crowd pointing a finger at them.

"Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you."

The instruments played their part as Lucy herself was feeling free, she could do this all the time now, with her friends of course. Twirling around, not having to worry about who's watching her and who might hurt her anymore! Lucy was free from her father and smiling again with her friends and a guy who would do anything for her.

"Recount the night I first met your mother." Lucy sang but kind of wondered what happened to Natsu mother. "And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya." Natsu watched as the blonde sang and twirled around the stage as if it was nothing. The last time she was on stage, she ran off because there were too many people watching her but now, she looked….he glanced at her smiling face again….happy and he wanted to keep it that way.

Lucy was waving on air in the air but kept the other on her mic, near her mouth. "You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder." She was popping her knees from side to side, loving the feeling of the music around her and the energy of the crowd mouthing the words with her.

"And to your favorite song we sang along, to the start of forever." Gray took a glance to Natsu when he did miss a cord, but he fell back into place. The pink-haired bastard was just staring at Lucy like, like, he didn't know really. The dark-haired boy just shook his head and went back to looking at his guitar.

Lucy went through the chorus again, jumping on an amp near by and smiling the entire time she was singing. Flipping Erza's hair as she passed her, the red-head just smiled and laughed at the playful attitude of the blonde. Erza almost never had this much fun playing drums when she was younger, now with Lucy, it felt relieving.

Gray when to his small solo on guitar as Lucy and Natsu were circling around each other. Well, Lucy circled him, but his eyes never left hers.

"Some things just, some things just make sense. And one those is you," Lucy pointed a finger to Natsu's chest, "And I" The pointed to herself. "Some thing just, some things just make sense and even after all this time."

Going back to the start of the stage she stood with both her hands on the mic, "I'm still into you. Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you!" Lucy hit the high note with class, Natsu wasn't sure how she did just that, but she hit that alto note and everyone in the crowd cheered.

The she started spinning again, singing through the chorus. Ending the song with a soft, "I'm still into you." Giving the judges an innocent look, blinking her eyelashes at them. The crowd cheered as Lucy and her band mates waved as walked off stage for the next group that looked like it was The Sirens from Mermaid Heel.

When the group of four got back stage, Lucy laughed again and hugged Natsu, "That was amazing!" Her voice was muffled by his shirt in her face, but everyone agreed with her.

"Even though flame brain here missed a cord." Gray pointed his thumb to the pink-haired teen being hugged.

Lucy had her mind about her and stood off to the side with Erza when Natsu insulted back, "I did not! At least I was looking at people and not being anti-social like somebody!" Gray's pale face hit Natsu's tanner face.

"I was not you idiot!" Lucy just rolled her eyes and went to look out the curtain at the all-girl band, their song was a bit too country for Lucy's taste but the one girl with red hair in braids, looked like she was having a great time.

 **Miranda Lambert – Only Prettier**

Lucy was holding the velvet curtain in her hand as her head peeked over, getting into the first few seconds after they started.

"And even though I don't belong with your high life friends." Lucy cringed and thought of her father and her high-class life, it wasn't like that people make it out to be. "Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends." The girl who was singing had a strong country accent and it made Lucy hard to pick out words easy.

Lucy looked out to the crowd and saw that couples were line dancing, sort of, out in the small space.

"It's easier can't you see, lets agree to just disagree." The girl shrugged and walked a little way to the left, "We don't have to like each other but its sure fun to pretend."

The group was good, but Lucy didn't like this kind of music, she was pulled away from the girls' song to Natsu who dragged her arm.

"Luce, tell this ice block that I can sing way better than him." He pointed to a scowling Gray with his arms crossed and his shirt gone.  
"Uh, Gray, your shirt is gone." Was all she said. Said boy looked down and gasped out a squeaky 'damnit'.

Lucy giggled with Natsu beside her, "Did you say that to avoid the question?" Natsu asked Lucy.

The blonde yelped and covered her mouth, she didn't but she could see how he could see that. Lucy turned to him, her hands on his chest, "No! I didn't! I swear!" He chuckled at her panicked face and grabbed her arms by her elbows and hugged her.

"You're cute." He commented, holding her tightly. Lucy blushed at the word but hugged him back. The were pushed aside by someone, the two broke apart. Lucy almost fell over if it wasn't for Natsu holding her waist. "Hey!" It was the red-haired girl from Raven Tail with the others walking around them.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see two morons being dumb in the middle of the hallway." The girl turned around to stare at Lucy, with wide strange eyes. "Better watch your back." The girl tapped Lucy on the nose, the blonde stepped back and held her nose as if the girl did something to her.

"Flare!" a voice from the stage curtain called, Lucy looked just as the girl, Flare, looked. It was a lanky looking guy with black hair waved his arm for her to join them. She turned back to Lucy and Natsu and smiled before skipping off towards her three-person band.

Lucy shivered, "She creeps me out!"

Natsu threw an arm around her shoulder, "You and me both."

Lucy didn't even want to see what they were singing so the four of them went to get food until Laxus and his group was on stage.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza arrived back to the arena as Laxus and Gajeel were setting up their stuff. Lucy was holding a bowl of ice cream, everyone had already eaten theirs but her. the group was going to sit in the audience when someone bumped Lucy in the shoulder, she almost losing her ice cream but hitting her spoon of ice cream smacked Gray in the face.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gray yelled to the guy who hit Lucy, but he just kept walking.

"I'm sorry Gray!" Lucy was frantically looking for a napkin of something to get the ice cream off his face. She found one on an abandoned table and started whipping it off.

The dark-haired boy was pushing the girl away, "It's fine Lucy! I'm fine." The blonde tried again because she didn't get it all, "Stop." He laughed at her persistence. That was until Juvia showed up from the bathroom with Mira.

"Love rival!" Juvia yelled glaring daggers at Lucy and Gray. The blonde looked over at Juvia with wide eyes.

"Wait! No! I just got ice cream on him." Juvia's eye twitched, they were feeding each other! "Juvia, I promise, I don't want Gray." Lucy held up her hands as she saw Natsu in the corner of her eye with his hand on her mouth, trying not to laugh. Oh, she wanted to punch him.

"So, um, what song are you guys singing?" Lucy tried to change the subject, Mira laughed openly and Gajeel answered her.

"Ugh, some prissy ass song." He bellowed out looking bored with his arms crossed.

Mira gasped, "We have to go now!" She pulled a still glaring Juvia to the stage with the boys.

Erza and Gray were walking towards the crowd to get a seat with the other contestants as Natsu dragged Lucy along with him behind them. **B.o.B – Airplanes Ft, Hayley Williams**

When the curtains pulled up again, Lucy heard a piano playing, and tapped her foot to the rhythm. Then Juvia was standing there with a mic on it's stand, "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars." She was pointing to the sky and looking up. Lucy had to admire her tough voice with this song.

"I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, wish right now." Repeating the same lines, Lucy looked at her other band mates. Mira was playing the piano, which surprised her. Mira clapping to the beat, making others in the crowd mimic her movements. Lastly, Laxus standing off to the side holding another mic.

Then he started to sing, or rap? "Yeah, yeah I could really use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this." Natsu screamed for him, she had to admit that he could rap, she wasn't into that stuff, but she liked the song.

"Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing" The blonde male threw one of his hands down, simulating a smashing motion. Then smashed his hands together, making them 'crash' in a way.

"And all the glitz and glam and the fashion. And all the pandemonium and all the madness." Laxus twirled his fingers around his temples, he was a very good entertainer, she would have never guessed that the quiet brute of a man would do this stuff.

Gajeel was now on the drums, he looked focused and didn't want to look up at all but Mira was having a blast on that keyboard.

"There's a time when you fade to the blackness, and when you're staring at the phone in your lap and you hoping but them people never call you back." Laxus swiped his hand in front of himself, turning his back to the crowd who were singing along.

"But that's just how the story unfolds, you get another hand soon after you fold." Holding his hands in front of his face now, acting like her had a deck of cards. Juvia was in the back with a guitar, looks similar to the one that Gray held but that was the companies. Lucy shrugged it off and smiled towards Natsu who was stuffing his face with a hot dog, that she had no idea where he got from.

"And when your plan unravel in the sand, what would you wish for, if you had one chance?" The blonde held up one finger and Lucy thought about it, what would she wish for?

Looking around at her friends and family she didn't know, but she had a clue. She was thinking so long she didn't hear the rest of his verse. Until Mira sang a softer version of what Juvia in the beginning. "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right know, wish right now." At the end of her chorus she hit a very high note, and people around were cheering and clapping for her. They all sounded great to Lucy.

This verse went to Gajeel, to Lucy she thought he rapped batter than Laxus; she wouldn't tell either of them though. "Yeah, somebody take me back to the days before this was a job, before I got paid, before it ever matter what I had in my bank." Lucy felt like that hit home for Gajeel because was still playing drums but that the end of that certain sentence, he pounded harder on the toms than before.

"Yeah, back when I was trying to get a tip at subway, and back when I was rapping for the hell of it." Lucy saw Laxus wink at Mira, but she just scoffed at the boy, she wondered if they got into another fight before this; and Juvia, well she was staring at Gary who was sitting beside Lucy.

Lucy shook her head at her and leaned a bit closer to Natsu, he just chuckled and push her to hit Gray's shoulder. The dark-haired boy glared at Natsu and pushed her back to him. she was about to get up if they kept this up. Once Natsu pushed her a third time, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She was not something to push around anymore.

Now, Lucy couldn't hear the end of the Dark Fairies song. She pouted in the mirror, before splashing a little water on her face.

"Well, hello again." Lucy gulped and turned to face Flare again, this time she was alone.

"Uh," Lucy wasn't sure if she should engage this girl. Was it worth it? Plus, what would she say?

The girl pointed a finger at Lucy's chest, right in between her collarbones, "You are going to wish you never came here." She pushed harder, Lucy leaned over the sink she was against.

"What did I do to you?" Lucy, innocently asked, cringing at the pain to her chest.

Flare narrowed her creepy eye further at her, "Like you don't know." The red head pushed her further into the sink and Lucy had to jump forward. Her butt hit the water that was still running behind her. While Lucy was busy with her damp skirt, Flare had snuck out of the bathroom.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom, attempting to dry her very wet skirt. The whole back of her skirt was wet and she groaned, letting her blonde hair hide her face.

"Luce, you missed it! Mira – hey what happened?" Lucy looked up to see Natsu running to her, with a concern on his face.

It's nothing, I just got my skirt wet." She tried to wave it off, he raised an eyebrow but let it go. Natsu took off his jacket and gave it to her. Lucy thanked him as she wrapped it around her waist, to hide the giant wet spot.

Natsu grabbed her hand, "Come on, they're going to announce the scores. Let's hope we get highest!" he had that smile on his face that showed off his sharp canines and she just laughed.

When the judges were finishing up the scores together one person from each band was sent to the stage, Fairy Tail sent Gray. Juvia volunteered for their band and no one bother to protest. The short man with blonde hair from Raven Tail stood very close to Gray as well, it concerned him. Sting stood on stage for The Twin Dragons. Lyon from Ice Make: Rock stood mockingly at Gray. How many people were going to go after Gray. Mermaid Heel sent up a girl by the name of Kagura, she found out via Erza. Quatro Cerberus pushed out the guy who had a tight pony tail up and a wifebeater on, then they all started to bark like dogs, but it looked like it was all fun. Lastly, The Trimen's convinced the smaller blonde to the stage.

"Now that everyone is up here, would you all love to hear the scores?" Their small host asked, everyone did a groan of yes, but she guessed that wasn't enough, "I said, do you want to hear the scores?" he said louder. Now, it was a loud yes going around.

Toma walking around the stage, "The way we do scoring is, a place from 1 to 10; 10 being the best. Each song you sing will award you points, the band with the highest points get the prize money and a trophy."

"Good, last place we have Quatro Cerberus with 5 points." A round of applause for them and even the band was hollering and making more barking noises.

"Next we have Raven Tail with 6 points!" Some clapping was heard but not too much.

Toma walked to the Trimen's, "The Trimans with 7.5 points." Loud applause was heard behind Lucy and saw the rest of the band of boys, they winked at her before she turn back around with wide eyes.

"The next place has a tie between The Dark Fairies and The Sirens with 8 points!" Lucy shouted for her school mates and so did Natsu. Juvia smiled and waved at them. Kagura just nodded to her teammates.

"Settle down fairies." Sting yelled out, he was just waiting for his band to be called first. Natsu growled next to her, she rubbed his arm that sat on the arm rest between them. Natsu calmed down and grabbed her hand to hold.

"At 8.5 points we have The Ice Make: Rock!" Lyon smirked at Gray, but her bandmate crossed his arms and looked away from him. "Uh, sir, you need to keep your pants on." He told Gray, said boy panicked, looking for his pants that apparently Juvia had.

"Alright-y, at 9 points we have Fairy Tail!" Lucy cheered for her team, standing up to shout. Natsu just smiled at the girl.

"Top band with 9.5 points is Crocus' own The Twin Dragons!" Sting held his arms up and tense his muscles, like a 'man' she assumed. Natsu just groaned and leaned back in his seat. "That concludes today's show, thank you everyone who came tonight! Drive safe!" he stepped off the stage with the rest of the contestants.

xxxLINExxx

The Fairy Tail groups were back in their hotel sitting in the café, late at night. Everyone was tired, but also wanted to eat. Lucy was leaning heavily on Natsu, almost falling asleep and well he was. His head was falling on her head that was on his shoulder. Makarov was about to tell them to go upstairs to sleep when Gray shook his head.

"Natsu?" Mira whispered, he opened his eyes, barely, "Maybe you should take Lucy to the room and then you guys can sleep." He nodded while pulling this girl up, in his arms. Laxus and Gajeel already left a while ago to sleep, the rest of them were getting there but no yet.

Natsu opened the hotel door and kicked his shut with his foot. He didn't know which bed hers was but he just dumped her on one of them. Lucy didn't even wake up, rolling over to the other side away from him. He watched her for a few seconds, then bent down to kiss Lucy on the temple.

"Night Luce." He whispered before leaving to his own room.

Lucy smiled in her sleep and clenched the blanket a little tighter.

 **Thanks everyone for being patient with this chapter. With Christmas coming up, I've been scrambling. Love the reviews! Keep them coming! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy with Christmas and all that.**

 **Anyway! Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting it! I almost have 90 followers!**

 **Well, here's the next chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

It was the second day of the competition and everyone was excited, Lucy was still very shaken up from Flare threatening her. In the morning, Lucy was woken up by Erza shaking her and telling her it was 9 and everyone else was downstairs eating breakfast.

"It's 9 already?" The grogginess in Lucy's voice as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, and Natsu is waiting outside the door. He's been there for 20 minutes." Erza had rolled her eyes, she had tried to tell him to just wait downstairs, but he wouldn't listen. When Natsu wants something, he tries heard to get it.

Lucy sat up, on the bed and stretched her arms. "Why is he here?" She asked, walking around a getting dressed. Pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a frilly pink shirt.

Erza stood by the door with her hand on the knob, "I have no idea." She smiled, really knowing what he wanted.

When the red-haired teen opened the door and walked out, leaving the door open as Natsu walked through to see Lucy getting her phone. When she stood straight again, she saw Natsu staring at her, with an unreadable expression.

"Yes Natsu?" she tilted her head, having her hair fall in her eyes.

He didn't say anything, only walking closer to the blonde. The pink-haired teen was now toe to toe with her. She had no idea what he was thinking, his eyebrows her frowned in thought. "Um, Natsu?" she tried but he still hasn't said anything.

His hand lifted to her cheek, rubbing his thumb to her upper cheek, below her eyes. His other hand went automatically to her hip, raising her shirt there a little; his thumb there, touched her soft skin. Her arms raised to his chest and her hands rested on his shoulders.

Natsu was a man of actions and not words, that's why he hasn't said anything, he would have probably ruined it if he said anything. If has thought about this all night and couldn't wait anymore. That's why he waited outside for her.

They were looking into each other's eyes, jade met mocha color. Lucy was glad she hadn't put on nay lips stick. His hand on her cheek slid down to her jaw and then her neck. Natsu pulled her head closer to his, both closing their eyes in anticipation.

The door swung open, showing Gray without his shirt, "Come on guys! Makarov is wait-, oh shit. Sorry."

The two in the room jumped apart, Lucy with a bright pink blush on her face and Natsu with a scowl. He growled as he turned back to the dark-haired teen, who looked very guilty on interrupting them. "We will be down in a minute Gray." Lucy quickly said before Natsu had a chance to yell at his friend.

"Yeah, I'll tell him that." He went to leave but turned back, "Again, sorry." Lucy waved him off but Natsu gave him the finger.

After Gray had left, Lucy turned back to Natsu who still looked angry. "Hey, why don't we continue this after the day's competition?" she touched his chest and kissed his cheek.

Lucy had stepped to walk out but turned to Natsu again, he hadn't moved but his facial expression changed to a happy, dopey one. "You coming?" Lucy innocently asked. He only nodded and followed her out.

xxxLINExxx

After a few minutes of Natsu and Lucy eating breakfast, the two bands walked to the backstage rooms for their respected rooms. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray in one room while Laxus, Mira, Gajeel and Juvia were in another. On one of the tables in the room was card.

It read: Today's theme is Once in a lifetime. That means that you must pick a song that was a one hit wonder! Be prepared to sing on stage, make us swoon. Have fun!

"What's a one hit wonder?" Natsu asked after reading the note again.

Lucy giggled, "It means a song that was successful, but the artist never made a song like that again. Or an artist that is one remembered for one song." She explained.

His eyes lit up, "Oh you mean like Baby Got Back?" Having a large smile on his face, showing his canines. Everyone looked at him, Gray started to laugh, placing his hand on his knee, the other holding his stomach.

"What?"

Lucy and Erza started to giggle as well, "Yes, Natsu just like that." Lucy smiled at him, "Why was that the first thing you thought of?"

He turned his head away from her and shrugged, Lucy just shook her head and turned back to the note but Gray saw him staring at her, um, back end. The dark-haired man smacked his shoulder and shook his head. "What? I'm allowed." Natsu justified himself.

"You're gross." He crossed his arms, over his chest that was bare, since he lost his shirt again.

"You're just jealous." Natsu crossed his own arms.

Gray smacked his face against the pink-haired teen, "What did you say to me?"

Natsu, in turn, smacked into his head, "You heard me!" he yelled back. Lucy looked back at them as they started to throw punches at each other but Erza also turned around to see them. She was not happy about it. The redhead walked over to them as Natsu was getting ready to throw another punch, but she grabbed his arm and pulled it back, shoving his face against a wall.

"Hey! He started it!" Natsu yelled with his mouth smashed against the wall.

Lucy walked over to them, and pulled Erza off of Natsu, "Come on. We need to go." Erza just glared at Gray and Natsu before she walked out of the room. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and went after Erza leaving Gray in the room. He threw his hands up and left the room after everyone else.

In the back stage, many of the teams were circled around discussing what song they could do. The Fairy Tail team were talking and trying to figure out what song they were going to sing. The group was excited because they found what they wanted to sing but they didn't know that someone was listening to them.

His blonde hair shifted as he ran back to his group, "Guys, lets steal their song, so they won't have anything to sing later." His smile was wicked as they all smiled with him.

"Welcome everyone to the second day of the competition. Today we have the bands pick their own song, but we pick the themes!" Cheers rang out "Today's theme is Once in a Lifetime."

Behind him stars were twinkling and a moon swung down, a banner pulled down in the middle of everything saying _Once in a Lifetime._ Lucy had to think this was very, extravagant for a singing competition. She just had to laugh.

"That means they have to pick a song that was a one hit wonder. The song will begin in 10 minutes, stay tuned!" The spot light on him disappeared but the background was still twinkling.

The Sabertooth team walked by them again but Sting didn't say anything to Lucy, only winked at her. She sneered back at him and crossed her arms. As they were getting ready, the team stood by to listen.

The host came back on stage as the band was finishing up, "Up first we have the Twin Dragons!" the audience cheered loudly for their local teen band as the piano sounded in the beginning.

 **Hoobastank – The Reason.**

Sting took the mic stand by its neck to stand straighter, "I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do."

At that moment, the Fairy Tail band was stood gaping, that was their song. That was the song that they were going to sing. Natsu turned to Gray, he was supposed to sing that, he had a softer voice than Natsu had for this piece. Gray was in the same boat, but he was angry. How could they do this?

"I found out reason for me, to change who I use to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you." Once Sting had sung the first chorus his eyes shifted over to the backstage curtain and winked at the wide-mouthed fairies.

His bright turquoise eyes turned back to the crowd, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear."

Through the chorus again, the fairies grew angry. They just stood and watched as the Sabertooth took their song and weren't even sorry about it. He sang it okay, in their opinion but Gray would have done better.

His back arched as he sang the climax of the song, earning him cheers and cries throughout the place, Natsu wanted to punch him in the face so bad, Gray was with him and Erza, she just wanted them to pay, at any cost. Lucy however was looking to the short haired girl playing the bass. She looked troubled, like she was upset about something.

The white-haired girl looked to the blonde and smiled apologetically. Lucy raised an eyebrow in question, she in turn, mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to her.

Rogue saw the exchange but did nothing, but the big guy playing the drums saw as well and he wasn't going to keep quiet.

Sting was ending the song and saw none of the exchange, "I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you." He held his eyes closed until the drums stopped and the guitar mellowed out, he smiled and thanked the crowd before walking off stage with his band.

His shoulder smacked into Gray this time, but nothing was said, Yukino stopped in front of Lucy, she took her hand in hers, "I'm really sorry they took your song. I told them it wasn't a good idea, but they don't really listen to me."

"Yukino! Come on!" Sting yelled from behind a snack table.

"Coming!" waving her hand, then turned back to Lucy and Natsu who stood behind the blonde, "Again, I'm really sorry." Then he ran off to the rest of her band.

Lucy turned around to Natsu, who shrugged and then started going on stage to set up. Yet, they still didn't have a song yet. Lucy looked to Erza, "What are we going to sing now?"

The red-head stood in thought, "I'm not sure. I think I have a good one for Natsu. Sorry Gray, maybe next time you can sing." She turned to the dark-haired teen. He just shrugged, he wasn't too butthurt about it just, disappointed.

"What is it?" the blonde was desperate for an answer.

She whispered it in their ears, before running up to the stage to tell Natsu. Lucy turned to Gray as he shrugged, it was a good song. Gray threw off his jacket before jumping up stage. Lucy didn't think he knew that he was now shirtless, but she shrugged as well.

Lucy was left backstage to wonder how they were going to pull this off, in such a short time span. She thought about performances doing it. Wait, what was she going to do? She usually sings and this time it's Natsu. She knew somewhat of guitar, maybe that could work? She took a step forward to get on stage but then, a stage light from above crashed right behind her, making her jump. She didn't move fast enough, the light panel cut her left calf, in the back. She stumbled on the opposite leg and fell back on the curtain.

It all made a loud noise, Natsu was the first to her, making sure she was alright. "Luce! What happened?" He was kneeling in front of her, holding her back.

She pulled herself up on her elbows and looked over to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a cut on my leg, ill be okay. That light just fell from the rafters." Lucy pointed to the now broken light in front of them.

Erza was inspecting the light as Gray and Natsu helped Lucy to her feet. She tested out her leg and she could walk on it, but it would hurt by the end of the day. "I'm fine." Lucy stated for the fourth time as Natsu asked once more if she was okay.

"Alright, we can deal with this after our song, but I don't think this was an accident." Their band leader stated, poking at the light as if it would move.

With his arm around Lucy, Natsu pointed a fist to the air, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Pulling a surprised Lucy with him. They all walked up on stage, Lucy gently putting on the guitar. To her it was sort of heavy, however, with it held in her hands; she felt powerful.

Lucy used to play when she was younger but when her father said she was being too noisy he took it from her and she never saw it again. Her left hand gripped the neck of the guitar, she'll show him.

With Natsu up front by the mic and Erza on drums, Gray was on the other side of the stage from her, the curtain was pulled up to a screaming audience. All Lucy saw were hands in the air and flashes of light, when she was first on stage, she really wasn't paying any attention because she was focused on Natsu and not messing up any words. **Yellowcard – Ocean Avenue**

The song started off with her on guitar, she struck the cords fluently, like she never forgot how to play. The blonde thought Erza was amazing on drums, she could never dream of playing that. It was too many footsteps and using all of your limps of you use a double pedal. Lucy's mind couldn't handle that, but she assumed Erza could.

"There's a place off ocean avenue, where I use to sit and talk with you. We were both 16 and it felt so right, sleeping all day, staying up all night." Natsu's voice always felt smooth to Lucy, this song held a certain roughness to it, but to her he sounded level and incredible.

"Staying up all night." His grip on the mic stand loosened as he went to pick up the mic itself. Lucy's focused turned to Gray who was on bass, he always looked down when he played. Maybe that's how Gray focused.

"There's a place on the corner of cherry street, we would walk on the beach in our bare feet. We both 18 and it felt so right. Sleeping all day, staying up all night." The pink-haired singer was walking back and forth on stage going through the first verse, all of the girls in the front row were trying to grab at him.

"Staying up all night."

The drums kicked in and she saw Natsu jumping up and down until he started to sing again, "If I could find you now, things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever. I know somewhere somehow, we'll be together. Let your waves crash down and take me away. Yeah, yeah." Gray sang the chorus with Natsu.

Lucy propped her left foot on an amp beside her, getting off that foot and looking badass, in her opinion.

"There's a piece of you that's here with me, it's everywhere I got, it's everything I see." Natsu was moving around and jumping. Lucy thought he didn't like staying in one spot, that was until he put the mic back on the stand. He let go of everything and only leaning forward to sing into the mic.

"When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by. I can make believe you're here tonight. that's you're here tonight."

Gray and Natsu sang through the chorus, Lucy shifted her feet again, stepping closer to Natsu and he noticed. As he sang the next verse, he picked up the mic again to look at her, "I remember the look in your eyes, when I told you that this was goodbye. You were begging me now tonight, not here, not now." She stuck her tongue out at him and she smiled to her.

He pointed to the ceiling, "We were looking at the same night sky. We keep pretending the sun will not rise. We'll be together for one more night. Somewhere, somehow." Natsu held a hand to his heart and Lucy just had to laugh.

He walked over to Gray and sang the same chorus in Natsu's mic together. That's the first time Lucy saw them be that close and not kill each other. Natsu danced around as the rest of them finished off the song and he punched the air at the last three notes.

The crowd cheered, screaming Natsu's name and she heard some of Gray's names. Lucy shook her head, girls were weird. The band walked backstage where some maintenance worker was cleaning it up. Erza picked up the rope that it was strapped to, it was cut clean.

"Someone cut this." She told him.

Gray crossed his arms, "Well, what do we do?"

"We tack down whoever did this and make them pay!" Natsu yelled holding a fist to his other hand. Lucy looked at him, shaking her head but smiling.

"Natsu, we can't do that." Erza sternly told him.

Natsu threw his hands up, "Why not?"

Lucy laughed at him, she wasn't too concerned about what happened, but she had some idea of who did it. Flare had said something about getting her later. What this it? The next band that was up was Quatro Cerberus, all the boys were jumping and yelling. Almost bumping into the fairies in the process.

"Wooo, let's get it boys!" One of them yelled, jumping up and hitting a part of the curtain.

Lucy watched as they were punching each other, on stage and setting up different instruments. They set up multiple mics around the stage, then they all smiled at each other. Lucy was curious as to what they were going to sing. She never saw them sing before. **Baha Men – Who Let the Dogs Out**

Out of nowhere, the front guy screamed into the mic, "Who let the dogs out?!"

Behind him, the 3 other guys were barking. Lucy just had to laugh, Natsu and Gray turned to see what she was laughing at and they chuckled along with her.

One of them that Lucy didn't know his name grabbed the mic and sang in a terrible Jamaican accent.

"The party was nice, the party was pumping." Behind him they sang a loud 'Yeppe ah yo'. Then the blonde that was singing with the terrible accent, "And everybody was having a ball."

'Yepee ah yo', Lucy was in tears, laughing. They all had to leave from laughing except Erza, she was determined to figure out who cut the light. She stayed back as the three of them went back to their band room. Natsu and Gray sat on the couch and Lucy was sitting at the vanity.

"How's your leg Lucy?" Gray asked looking at her leg. She turned her leg around to show them the small cut, it was also bruised around it.

"Eh, it's fine. I'm okay." The blonde sighed, placing her elbow on the vanity and laying her chin in her hand.

Natsu leaned back on the couch, he sighed loudly, "Geez, people are assholes. Why would someone do that?" He even crossed his arms to enhance his annoyance.

Gray groaned, "Cause they're assholes?" Countering Natsu's question.

The pink-haired teen punched Gray's arm, the dark-haired teen punched him back, then they started punching each other more.

Lucy laughed as she watched them throw insults at each other and punching each other in the face. She would have never had this back in the mansion with her father. He almost didn't let her go to public school and at first, they didn't know her but now they were her best friends.

The door swung open to reveal their red-haired leader, "I have no information on who could have done this." She broke up Gray and Natsu to sit in between them.

"Well," Lucy started, she had to tell them, "I may have an idea of who did it, but I have no proof."

Erza tilted her head in question, "Any ideas will do us great."

The blonde turned fully to them, gripping the trim of her shirt, "Yesterday, that red-haired girl had approached me. Saying that I shouldn't be here, that I would regret coming here." Lucy explained.

Natsu leaned on his knees, "That's what happened?" He asked, she remembered him coming to help her afterwards, she nodded to him.

Gray looked angry, "I hate all of them. That whole 'band' is creepy and rude." He grumbled.

"I agree, they are very creepy." Erza nodded, she was thinking of how to prove they tried to hurt one of them. Maybe they could catch them in the act if they do it again, "I suggest that Lucy not go anywhere alone. Let alone any of us, they could just be targeting Fairy Tail." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Natsu looked at the clock on the wall, "I think that Laxus and them are up next."

The group sat in the audience waiting out the end of Ice Make: Rock to finish their song.

 **Dexy's Midnight Runners – Come on Eileen**

They were all dressed in overalls, Lucy had to smile at them. It was just like the music video and they were singing very well. Lyon had the mic and sang the last of the song, "Ah, come on Eileen. Oh, I swear. At this moment you mean everything."

The white-haired singer pointed to the crowd as Gray sneered at him, "You in that dress, my thoughts I confess. Well, they're dirty."

He moved his arms up in the air, "Come on Eileen, come on Eileen."

All of them raised their arms up and bowed before jumping off stage. Gray shifted in his seat grumbling to himself about how much this Lyon person was an ass.

Lucy patted him on the shoulder, "Do you know him?"

He nodded, "He was a friend of mine in middle school. Then he moved away and I never heard from him again." He explained as they were setting up for the Dark Fairies.

Lucy puffed out her lower lip, "Why don't you just talk to him? See what happened?" she tried asking him, but Gray shook his head.

"No, way. He knew where I lived and my number and yet never called or anything. Screw him." Gray shirt was missing now, Lucy wanted to say something else, but the lights dimmed and the curtain rolled up.

This time Mira and Juvia had mics while Laxus and Gajeel were in the back with drums and guitar. Gajeel started them off as Mira sang, "Oh mickey, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey mickey. Hey mickey." She continued that four times as Juvia clapped to the drums beat and then the crowd started to clap with her.

Both Mira and Juvia were bouncing on their heels as the music picked up, they were smiling like crazy. Lucy turned to her side to see some girls dancing to the song. **Toni Basil – Hey Mickey**

Juvia started the verse, "Hey Mickey, you've been around all night and that's a little long. You think you've got it right, but I think you've got it wrong. Why can't you say goodnight, so you can take me home mickey?" she hugged herself as Mira sang the next verse.

"Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't. you're giving the chills, baby, please baby don't. every night you still leave me alone, Mickey." They were both wearing skirts, so when they shook their hips, their skirts would swift and sway.

Mira and Juvia grabbed their mic as they sang together, "Oh Mickey what a pity you don't understand. You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand." The girls grabbed each other's hands and spun around.

"Oh, Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you, Mickey." Mira pointed to Laxus then put the hand to her heart. "Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey. Don't break my heart Mickey."

Juvia skipped around the stage, "Hey, Mickey, now when you take me by the hooves everyone's gonna know. Every time you move, I let a little more show." She flipped up her skirt a little as people around her screamed. "There's something we can use, so don't say no Mickey."

Mira jumped up, "So, come on and give it to me any way you can. Any way you wanna do it, I'll take it like a man," The white-haired teen flexed, but pouted since she didn't have any muscles. "Oh, please baby, please, don't leave me in a jam Mickey."

Now the girls are singing the chorus again together. They were spinning and jumping around on stage, it looked like this was one of their choice of song and not Gajeel or Laxus' choice.

They were finishing up the song as both girls put their mics back on the stands. Mira and Juvia waved and jumped off stage as the boys rolled their eyes and left. It was and awesome performance to Lucy.

Now, a big screen scrolled down to show the scores for the day, she thought they were going to announce them like yesterday, but oh well?

First to pop up was Sabertooth with 9 points again. The second place was Fairy Tail with 8.5 points. After them the other fairy group had 8.5 points as well. Next was, the Sirens with 8 points, not bad. Ice Make: Rock had 8 points as well. The Trimans had 7.5 again, just like last time. Raven Tail actually scored higher than Quatro Cerberus did with 5 points and the all-boys school got 4.5. The song they picked kind of sucked too.

Our short host walked on stage with a mic in his hand, "The points are now posted and for the score for the second day will be counted in a minute." Everyone cheered as the scores for yesterday and today appeared on screen behind the short man.

Sabertooth: 18.5

Fairy Tail: 17.5

Dark Faires: 16.5

The Sirens: 16

Ice Make: Rock: 16.5

The Trimans: 15

Quatro Cerberus: 9.5

Raven Tail: 11

"Good job to all bands today! I heard some of the best out there. Tomorrow will be so much better! Goodbye everyone!" The host yelled and everyone screamed and clapped until the lights brightened.

xxxLINExxx

Natsu and Lucy were talking and having fun joking in Lucy's hotel room. Natsu was laughing at a story he was telling; the blonde was just watching him. He had a great smile and laugh, she scooted closer to him.

Natsu smiled softly at her, "What?" She smiled at him and sat on his lap, her legs on each side of him. he looked up in her eyes, "What are you doing?"

He set his hands on her hips, waiting for her to say something, "I'm just finishing what we started this morning." Lucy whispered.

She leaned to him further, their lips were itches apart. She could feel his breath on her lips, she licked her lips until he touched her lips. Her hands went to his neck, touching his hair. Natsu's hands stayed on her hips, not knowing if he can go anywhere else, but his grip was tighter.

Lucy opened her mouth as Natsu stuck his tongue, touching hers. Lucy had to tilt her head to gain more access to his mouth.

Her hand on his neck shifted up to his hair as they broke apart. The two stared at each other until Natsu threw Lucy behind him on the bed. They weren't seen for about an hour until someone, went and got them for dinner later.

 **Again, sorry for the late update! Hope this will make up for it. Well, until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have almost reached 100 followers on this story! Thanks guys!**

 **This is a short chapter, only because it's an off day for them but it will get interesting.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

After Lucy and Natsu came back to the group in the hotel lobby, people were passed out and some were laughing around one table. The blonde and pink-haired teens walked over to the table in the center of the lobby, the two holding hands walked over to say hello.

Today was their off day from the competition. They were going to have fun and do fun things in this new place, but it was still 1 in the morning. They really couldn't do anything at this time. Most of the kids were in the lobby bar, drinking nonalcoholic drinks and having fun but also being loud.

They have been told to quiet down several time, but this was Fairy Tail, they do whatever they wanted.

Natsu and Lucy playing cards with the rest of the group without Erza, Jellal, Mira and Laxus since they wanted to sleep. Levy made jabs at Lucy about having her lipstick out of place and Gray would not leave Natsu alone about being gone for so long.

After hours of playing, and Levy falling asleep at the table, they left to their separate rooms. Once it hit 10 in the morning. The girls were all awake, but the guys were not, they were planning on what to do. The blonde and the bluenette were giggling and messing around.

"So, Lu," Levy mused at the blonde on her own bed, "What did you and Natsu do last night?" She innocently asked.

Lucy blushed, curling on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest. "What do you mean?"

Juvia and Levy giggled, "You two were gone for a long time."

"It wasn't that long!" The blonde defended, hiding her face behind her hands. Juvia and Levy giggled even louder, almost waking Mira. "We just kissed….a lot." She blushed but smiled.

"You know," Levy started, with a finger to her chin, "I don't think I've ever seen Natsu this way." The blue-haired girl pondered.

Lucy lowered her knees and leaned forward, "What do you mean?"

"Natsu was never this affectionate towards someone. Natsu never had a girlfriend right" Juvia turned to Levy after explaining to Lucy.

Levy in turn nodded, "I once saw a girl hit on him and he looked confused. Like he didn't know what was happening." Lucy giggled with them. That would be funny to see Natsu getting hit on and having him think she was asking him how he came from heaven.

He then asked if she was crazy. Levy watched the whole thing happen in the school hallway. She tried again asking if he was cake then his eyes got wide then ran from her to go look for said cake. The girl just sighed and walked off.

Lucy was dying, how could anyone be so, so dense? Yet, he was flirting with her and making her smile at his stupid face. She was even smiling now just thinking about his smile and his jokes he thinks are funny.

"See, we can't even say his name without you smiling like an idiot." Levy pointed out.

The blonde blushed more but waved her hands at the giggling girls, "Yeah, yeah. What are we doing today?" Changing the subject.

Mira had woken up at this point and propped herself up on her bed, "I think we should walk around town. Who knows when we'll be back here." Rubbing the tired out of her eyes.

Levy and Juvia smiled, "That sounds like a great idea!" Levy cheered.

Lucy looked around and saw that someone was missing from their group, "Where's Erza?"

"She's disappeared earlier with Jellal." Levy explained, rolling her eyes but smiled.

The white-haired girl squealed, "They are so cute. I wish that they would just become public. We all know that they are together, but you know them." She rolled her eyes.

The girls all got ready to get the boys up for the day, they wanted to wonder the town and see what they have to see. It was around 10 in the morning when they girls walked to the boy's hotel room. Mira knocked on the door, but it took a moment for someone to answer the door, Mira almost knocked again once Gajeel opened the door with no shirt on.

Levy yelped and flung her hands to her face. Mira giggled and Juvia just sighed at her childhood friend. Lucy only lowered her head and not look at him. The guy in question growled at the girls, "What do you want?"

"Well," Mira started, leaning on one foot, "Us girls were going into town and wanted to go with you guys." All of the girls smiled at the brute man, he in turn grunted but moved out of the way. Assuming they were allowed in the room, the girls moved in the small hotel room full of guys.

Natsu was still asleep, Lucy shook her head at her new boyfriend. Gray and Laxus were having a conversation with each other on one of the beds. Gray was in his underwear as well, but Laxus was wearing a shirt with no pants. Is this how guys sleep? Lucy glanced at her boyfriend and saw that he didn't have a shirt on either.

"Hello Gray!" Juvia jumped up on Gray lap, he only hmphed but continued his conversation with the blonde brute. Lucy saw that his arm went around her waist, she smiled at the two. She sat slowly on the bed with Natsu, snoring loudly.

Mira sat next to Laxus and Gray, starting to put her own two cents in. Levy sat on an empty bed on the opposite side of Lucy. Last she saw, Gajeel went into the bathroom.

"Should we wake up Natsu?" Lucy asked anyone that was listening.

Laxus looked at the small blonde, "If you can. We stopped trying after he wouldn't wake up after 30 minutes of trying." Shrugging as he told her.

Her head snapped to Natsu, she thought she might be able to wake him up. The blonde stood up and jumped up on the bed, right on top of the pink-haired teen. She heard a groan and his arms flew up to her waist. "What the fuck?" Sleep heavy on his lips, it made Lucy quiver.

"I had to wake you up." She stated simply, sitting back on his hips.

One of his eyes opened up to look at her, closing them again before pulling her to his chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around her torso to keep her to him, as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Natsu!" Lucy squealed, with a blush dusted on her cheeks. She also tried to get up, but he would not let her move, so she just gave up.

Gray groaned behind them, "You guys are gross."

Mira giggled, "Oh yeah and you two aren't doing the same thing." Pointing to him and Juvia sharing a chair, very close to one another.

"Shut up!" Juvia yelled for her dear Gray.

The group laughed as Gajeel walked back in the room, fully dressed. "What going on?" Sitting on the bed with Levy, making her little body bounce, almost falling off the bed.

"We are trying to figure out what to do today." Mira told him.

The group hummed in thought, where could they go? They actually had no idea what was in this town. They all just decided to walk until they found something. Lucy pulled Natsu out of bed to get dressed because apparently, he wasn't wearing anything either.

Walking around town the group did stay together in the beginning, getting snacks at the stands around and window shopping around the little stores. Mira and Juvia were getting close, looking at all the clothes and squealing about how cute they were.

Lucy and Levy were looking for a bookstore while beside the blonde, holding hands with her, Natsu was eating almost everything he saw. Right now, he was snaking on a big pretzel, slightly listening to Lucy and Levy's conversation.

Later Gajeel and Levy drifted away from the rest of them, both looking at pets in a nearby pet shop. Gajeel was staring at a black cat he found was cute, only telling that to the small bluentte.

xxxLINExxx

Laxus was behind the group, with his arms crossed, he was wondering what he was doing here with these losers. His blue eyes switched from a dumb looking jacket in a window to the white-haired girl he was dating. Or not dating.

They are on and off for about 2 years, he would do something stupid, she would get mad and yell at him, then he would make a half-assed apology and that would be that. He honestly hated doing this with her because he loved her, never told her that.

He's thought about this for a while now, after this dumb competition was over, he was going to cut it off with her and move. Laxus has already talked it over with his grandfather and he will be moving. The brute blonde groaned, "What's that matter with you?" Gray suddenly asked from beside him.

"Nothing." He mumbled, looking away. The dark-haired teen only shrugged and went back to being silent.

Once the group started to walk further into town when they spotted another group that they've seen before. The band of Raven Tail was in front of them, glaring at no other. Its like they were waiting for them. Yet, Laxus saw someone, he hasn't seen in years.

His father.

Standing tall behind them, Laxus let out a growl, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Natsu and Gray looked behind them to see an angry looking Laxus.

Lucy had saw the red-headed Flare with her hands on her hips.

Gray had glared at the short blonde looking potato sack of Nullpudding.

Erza and Juvia had stood straighter at the group of evil looking teens.

"What, ever are you talking about son?" The tall man with a bushy beard on his face, with a smirk painted on his face.

"You aren't my father. You haven't been since you left." The tall blonde grunted out while stepping in front of the smaller teens. He didn't want to them to get involved with him and so-called dad. Instead of them stepping aside, Lucy stood beside him.

Her finger pointed to the creepy eyed red-haired girl, "You've been hurting me since I've gotten here." Her eyes held a determined look. Next to her was the pink-haired idiot she was dating.

"Yeah! I won't stand for this!" He yelled, holding Lucy's waist while glaring at the assholes.

"Fuck you guys! Trying to hurt us when he want nothing to do with you assholes." Gray was a bit more angry with the whole ordeal. The short fucker just smiled at the dark-haired teenager.

Before anyone else said anything, the red-haired crazy launched herself at the new blonde. Tackling her to the ground; Natsu was going to help his new girlfriend but he was pulled aside by a brunette in all black that he never thought said anything to anyone.

Erza ran to help Lucy but right at she tried to pull the other redhead off when Lucy kicked the girl off her and slowly pulled herself off the ground. "Wow, good job Lucy." Pulling the girl to her feet as the crazy eyed girl did the same.

Gray and Juvia were going up against the potato sack with a weird looking chin. The small man kicked Gray in the shin, making him cringe upon impact. Juvia ran to her beloved Gray and jumped on the smaller guys back and blinded him.

Laxus and Mira were staring down the man in charge as civilians were running away from the fights that broke out in the center of a shopping mall. "What are you doing here?" Laxus asked again. Mira standing tall next to him, which he found supportive.

"I'm just out with a bunch of my students." Crossing his arms; Laxus' father, Ivan, narrowed his eyes at his son.

Mira's ocean blue eyes widened, "You're a teacher?" she asked, the whole time they've been dating, she had no idea he was a teacher.

Ivan didn't agree or disagree but chuckled at his son, "What a pathetic little punk you've been become." He spat out.

The blonde growled, taking wide steps, he clocked his dad in the jaw. The man didn't move, only then did he gut punch his son. A fight broke out between them. Mira wanted to intervene, but it looked like he had a handle on it.

Her eyes looked around to the crowd, come were taking video and some were staring wide eyed at the multiple fights. She was getting worried that someone had called the police, then far off the crowd was parting. Someone called the police.

Mira pulled Laxus' arm away from his father, "What?" He growled at her.

"The cops are coming. Best to stop fighting now." She whispered to him. If they saw that his father was trying to hurt him, he wouldn't be arrested.

As expected, the police had arrived, around 5 of them showed up. One woman broke apart Lucy and Flare. She was a short police officer with green hair, pushing Lucy back. The blonde pulled her hands up in surrender as the officer took down Flare because she didn't stop.

Another officer, tall bald man, was talking Gray and Juvia away from Nullpudding. Juvia almost went after him again but Gray held her back as the short man was arrested. Yelling profanities at the police officer.

Two officers were holding back Ivan who was trying to get at Laxus and Mira.

Natsu was being handcuffed by another officer while the guy he was fighting is unconscious on the ground.

Then the sheriff walked up to Laxus and Mira, "What happened here?"

Mira told him everything, that they started the fight against all of them and how they weren't even from here. Natsu was being detained while everything was being sorted out. The white-haired teen told him who started what fight, couldn't tell him why they started it.

Gray and Juvia were also giving their statements to one officer watching at the blonde haired potato was sitting on the curb still handcuffed.

Lucy ran to Natsu who was finally being uncuffed, "Natsu, are you alright?" She hugged his neck, looking at the bruises on his face and neck. Yet, her hair was a mess form being pulled and she even had a gash on her cheek from the redheaded girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?" He was looking her up and down, making sure she was okay.

Levy and Gajeel came running to Lucy and Natsu, "Lu! What happened?" Yelling as the officers were talking all the Raven Tail teens away. It seemed like they were done taking statements from the Fairy Tail teens.

"They started attacking us. I guess someone, called the police." Lucy told Levy, hanging onto Natsu for support, in comfort and protection.

Gajeel was taken back, "What? And I missed it?" Natsu just laughed, he just wanted to fight but it was all over.

xxxLINExxx

The group of teens got back to the hotel, wanted to go to sleep or shower of something but they found their Principal, sitting in a lounge chair in one of their rooms.

"What the hell do you kids think you're doing?" He yelled as they all piled into the room.

"But Gramps! They attacked us first." Natsu pleaded with him. The little man was furious, he may be small, but he can be scary. Lucy hasn't seen anyone so angry, other than her own father.

"Tell me what happened now or you are all suspended." Laxus walked forward to his grandfather.

"It was Ivan." He stated simply, the small man's eyes widened. His son was an awful human being, getting his grandson involved was the last straw, he stood up and walked to the phone.

The boys were going to their bags by their bed, the girls stood around, waiting to see if he needed anything. They heard Makarov yelling over the phone to what it seemed like to me the police. Lucy sat on the bed that was Natsu's while he sorted through clothes in his bag. Levy sat next to her, laying her head on his shoulder, both being very tired.

Makarov hung up and took a deep breath before looking at the kids. "Well, you should all be glad to know that Ivan and those kids were arrested. Turns out that Raven Tail was fake, he only did it to get back at me and Laxus." He shook his head has Laxus fell back on his bed and groaned at his stupid father.

The principal walked to the door, "I will be right back." Then leaving, slamming the door.

"Laxus," Lucy asked out of the quietness in the room. His eyes shifted to hers, "What happened with you and your dad?"

The taller blonde groaned again, sitting up on his bed; he was kind of glad it was her that asked. He knew all about what happened with her father and she would be the only one that would understand him, "Well, it kind of sounds like your story."

Mira held his hand, he let her as everyone sat down, "When I was young, we didn't have a good relationship. We yelled at each other a lot and one day, we got very nasty to each other. I was I think 14 at the time, I can't remember what we are arguing about but he didn't like something I said to him and he threw a hot pot of food at my face." He explained grimly.

Lucy looked at his face, the long lighting looking scar on his face now made sense. She didn't want to ask how he got it but now she knew, and I wasn't good.

"It broke on my face. Into this scar on my eye. I was blinded for months after that. I called the cops on him, I guess he still hates me for calling on him." He shrugged at the thought, he didn't care. If he didn't call, he wouldn't have the life he did. His blue eyes looked at Mira, maybe he should rethink some things.

The door suddenly open with a tired Makarov, "Well, they have been taken off the roster for the competition, but" he paused looking at the kids. "We now have to bring our two groups down to one." He told him.

Lucy looked around at the others, who would be in this new band? Would she make the team this time too? She would have to wait for his decision tomorrow, right now she just wanted a long shower and a good nights sleep.

 **Thanks for the views! Till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Once it was morning, the group was still asleep in the same room. Lucy was the first to open her eyes, she first saw a head of pink hair and smiled. She was lying on him, with her face in his hair, which was really soft in her opinion. Natsu was looking away from her but still had his arm wrapped around her in a tight hug.

She groaned as she was still trying to wake up. Sitting up in the bed, the blonde looked around. Her head still hurt from the fight yesterday. Looking around she saw everyone else still asleep. Gajeel and Levy were on the next to them, the blue-haired teen fully laying on him with her whole body.

Mira and Laxus were by the window, the taller blonde on the window while the white-haired lay on his shoulder.

Gray and Juvia were cuddled with each other on the bed across from them. Facing the other, with each arm is around the other; it was hard to figure out who's limps were who's.

Slowly standing from the bed, Lucy made her way out the door, looking for the bathroom. She yawned as she found Makarov sitting in the lobby drinking some coffee. "Oh, Mr. Makarov. How are you?"

The old man scoffed a cough of coffee before patting his mouth, "Oh, Lucy my dear. I'm good. What are you doing up so early?" Setting down his mug on the table as Lucy sat opposite of him.

"I'm okay. I'm usually up at this time." Lifting her chin in her hand on the table.

He hummed, "How are you fitting in?" He suddenly asked.

Her mind went to Natsu, how much he helped her. How much he's helped her make friends, she's come out of her bubble so much. "I think I'm doing okay. It's a little overwhelming but I think it's great." She smiled towards the old man. "I've never had this many people care so much." Laying her chin in her hand after yawning again.

The elder man hummed again, "Yes, I can imagine. Say, I need your opinion on something." Picking up his cup of coffee again.

Her eyebrows frowned but nodded at his question. "Who should be on the next band for today?"

Her eyes bugged out, he wanted her opinion on something like this? She really had to think about this, they were all really good but who will be good together. Natsu was a really nice singer with Gajeel on drums, he was great with a hard rock theme. There was some competition with Juvia and Gray with a guitar, they were both amazing.

"Well, I think Natsu should sing, obviously. Gajeel should definitely be in there for drums, he has that rocker look to him that people might be into." Both laughed at that, "Gray is great on the guitar but so is Juvia, it's really a toss up with them." Lucy was commenting on her friends and how amazing they were.

The old man was watching her be a martyr, she was an amazing singer, but she never even thought about herself as being lead singer. He hummed at her suggestion and nodded to her. The man knew who he needed to pick now.

Once the blonde stood up from the table, she heard a shout from behind her, "LUCE!" then she was kind of tackled from behind, "I had a nightmare." He whispered to her and she held a small smile.

Lucy turned in his grip and hugged him back, "I'm sorry Natsu, I was talking to Makarov about the new team." She explained to him.

He let go of her and looked at the small principal, "Wow, really? Well I think she should be the lead! Luce is amazing!" Pointing to the blonde beside him.

Letting out a chuckle, Makarov looked up at the boy, "Yes, well. I've already made my choice Natsu but thank you."

"Come on Luce, everyone is waking up. We need to go bug the ice princess." Natsu laughed while pulling the blonde with him.

The two had arrived at the room where everyone had slept, almost everyone was awake except for Gajeel who was passed out with Levy sitting next to him who was talking to Juvia. Lucy and Natsu ran in with much excitement as Laxus was telling everyone a story about his dumb friends; Bickslow and Evergreen.

"Guys! Makarov picked who's going to be in the next band!" Natsu shouted, causing the blonde to smack him in the chest.

"Who?" Mira's eye sparkled when she asked.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged walking over to his bed and sitting down.

They all sweat dropped at him and as Laxus was almost going to scream at the stupid kid but Gajeel let out a giant gasp as he sat up. Everyone stared at the black-haired kid as he breathed heavily. "You okay?" Gray asked was he didn't say anything.

Gajeel only stood up and walked to the bathroom before slamming the door behind him. Lucy looked at the door longer than anyone because they all just shook their heads and went back to talking to each other.

xxxLINExxx

After about an hour of all of them talking, Makarov came into the room to speak with the kids. He sat by the window as the kids waited to be told who was going to be in the band. He cleared his throat, "Now, I know everyone in this room is great musicians. If I could have all of you in the band, I would but I need to pick only 5."

The kids laughed, "That would be awesome, to have all of us up there at once." Natsu laughed as Gray high fived him.

"Yes, well. I have made my decision and it will be, Gajeel on drums. Lucy on lead vocals, she has shown such grace that she can pull us to victory. Natsu will be on guitar and on bass I choose, Gray. It was hard to decide between you two, but I think this is best." Causing everyone to cheer, Juvia squeezing Gray's arm in excitement.

Lucy gasped as he told her, she was the lead singer? Natsu will be with her, so it won't be too bad. She didn't think that she would be picked amongst these great people. She smiled at Natsu, but her eyes drifted to Gajeel, he wasn't smiling but was looking down at the floor.

The kids walked down to the auditorium and Lucy walked behind, still staring at Gajeel. She wanted to talk to him about what was bothering him, but they weren't that close and he was kind of aggressive and brash. She told Natsu she was going to the bathroom when she pulled the brute man away from the group.

"What the hell blondie?" He snatched his arm away from her and glared his hardest at the small girl.

She sighed, trying to bring up her courage to talk to him, "What's going on with you?" Lucy decided that was good enough.

"What?" Gajeel almost yelled, he crossed his arms in front of her as she shifted his feet. She needed to be assertive with him, or else he was going to just run from her.

"Look, I know you're having nightmares and I just wanna-" He held up his hand to stop her.

"Stop. Do you even know what you're talking about?" Gajeel growled out with his arms still crossed.

She just stared at him, was he serious? Lucy had to look down to her feet so she wouldn't show how annoyed she was with him. "You're not serious, are you?" He only lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "You do remember that I was uh, abused by my father, right?"

Gajeel sighed and unfold his arms, "Yeah, right. Sorry but really what do you want?" He sounded a little defeated, she saw it in his eyes. He wanted to tell someone but didn't want to look pathetic, she knew that look very well.

"I want to…" Lucy thought about it, she needed to be subtle but also get her point across, "Are you okay?"

He lifted and eyebrow that caused his piercing to glint in the light, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"That's not what I mean." Lucy stated simply.

Gajeel sighed again, but they heard both their names being called by Erza, telling them that they needed to be up on stage, he looked back that the blonde who was staring at him with determination, "Yeah, okay. I'll tell you after the competition today." He said before walking off without her response.

Lucy stood next to Natsu on the stage when the announcer was heard to the left of them, "Hello! Welcome to the 4th day! It's great to have everyone back from our day off but!" He paused to walk to the center stage.

"We had to cut down two bands from our groups," A sounds sound of disappointment that Lucy heard from the crowd before them, "Yeah, I know it's sad. Since Raven Tail couldn't be here, we had to cut the Fairy Tail crew down to only one."

Lucy stood taller as people cheered for them, "Today we have with us, Lucy!" pointing his arm out towards her and she let out a small smile and waved to everyone.

"Natsu!" Next, that big, buffoon that he was, he raised up both arms and jumped in excitement. Lucy could only giggle.

"Gray!" He did nothing but smirk at the crowd and the girls went wild. She could only shake her head.

"And Gajeel!" He huffed out his nose but still he got screams and cheers. People are weird as hell.

"Today's theme might be a tearjerker because you all will have to make us cry. Picking the saddest song you could, perform it well and you might make everyone here cry." The host was speaking to the bands standing close to each other, everyone nodded in understanding.

"We will be back with the songs in 30 minutes!" Then the curtains fell on stage.

xxxLINExxx

The room was filled with the Fairy Tail gang, everyone was trying to think of any song that could get them points and was sad enough to make people cry. Erza, leaning up against the wall on the far side, spoke up, "I only know classical songs that make me cry. Like, Krale and Stratovarious but they have no lyrics."

Not very helpful, Lucy thought, Levy only shook her head and hip bumped the blonde.

After clearing his throat, Gajeel gave a suggestion, "Why not do Concrete Angel by Martina McBride?"

Everyone looked at him in awe, how did this brute man know a sad and serious song? He saw everyone looking at him in confusion, "Shut up, it was just a suggestion." He barked out.

"I like that." Lucy stated, while everyone turned their focus to her.

"Yeah, me too." Levy agreed with her. Then everyone was dead set on that song, that it had once made one of them cry. It was a nice sing and very beautiful and that it came from Gajeel made Lucy question what was going on with him.

"Let's go watch the other people!" Natsu jumped up and caught Lucy's wrist then both ran off to the auditorium, the blonde only laughed along with him. Everyone else following the ambitious pink-haired teen and walked to the seating for their school.

While they were sitting, a band was preparing for their song. The Sirens, from the all girls school. They were all wearing blue jeans with the same shirt but all different colors; red, blue, green and yellow.

Once the piano started playing Lucy knew exactly what song they were singing, and it was a beautiful song if they sang it correctly. The girl in the red shirt and black hair stepped forward holding a mic with one hand.

 **Christina Perri – A Thousand Years**

"Heart, beats, fast. Colors and promises." Her voice was soft but firm it wasn't as flowly as Christiana Perri's but it was still nice.

"How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?" Her head tilted down. "Watching you stand alone? All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."

Now all of them step closer to the crowd, all holding one mic, "One step closer."

Two of them snag the next verse, "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years."

All of them looking up into the ceiling, "I'll love you for a thousand more."

Now, the red-haired girl who Lucy found out her name was Beth, was now up in front. Her voice was a bit thicker then the other girl, "Time. Stands. Still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing what's standing in front of me." with a hand on her chest she stepped back with the other girls.

"Every breath, every hour has come to this."

All of them held a breath before continuing with the chorus again. Having the crowd all quiet and intently listening but not really crying yet. As the song was ending, they all sang the last verse together, "All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."

The girls stood and bowed as the crowd all clapped and cheered for them. It was a really good song, but Lucy thought they could have done better.

The crowd all quietly talked with one another while they waited for the next band. Lucy looked down at Gajeel to make sure he was okay. The tall teen was leaning on the arm chair, kind of looking like he was falling asleep.

Levy was talking to him about something, he looked really excited about it. It may have been a book for all Lucy knew. Natsu then grabbed Lucy's hand that was setting on the arm chair.

"How are you, Luce?" He asked while squeezing her hand.

"I'm good. Why do you ask?" lifting an eyebrow at him.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "You just seem a bit distracted today."

The curtain was pulling up before Lucy could say anything, "No, I'm okay. I swear." She whispered and smiled at the pink-haired teen.

Gray growled beside her as he saw Lyon on stage with dress shirt and black slacks while the guy with brown hair and giant nose was at the piano. Lucy still thinks that guy looks a lot like dog, but she only shrugged.

"What is your problem with him?" The blonde asked her brother figure.

Gray only scoffed and leaned further down in his chair, then he started to mumble to himself. "He…..fucking….stupid….long….hate him." Was all Lucy heard. She shook her head and started listening to the Ice Make: Rock band.

The piano started playing a note while Lyon and Sherry stood together, "Say something, I'm giving up on you."

 **Say something – A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera **

"I'll be the one if you want me to." His voice was just above a whisper but still spoke louder than anything. Lucy loved this song and used to sing it in her bedroom when she knew her dad was away on business trips.

"Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you." Lucy looked at Lyon seeing that he may have been talking to Gray, who wasn't looking at all; but she knew that he was listening. However, she thought it was family related.

Sherry, with her bright pink hair, shook her head with a hand on her face sang with Lyon, "And I'm feeling so small it was over my head. I know nothing at all." They sang slowly together, her high pitched and him slightly lower than her.

"And I stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love. Just started to crawl."

Both started to walk away from each other to either side of the stage, holding a hand out to the crowd, "Say something I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you." They turned to each other with hands wide open, "Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."

Gray was now looking at Lyon as he stopped looking at him. Lucy leaned over to whisper to Gray, "You should talk to him."

He sighed, but looked at the blonde next to him, "Yeah I guess I should."

"And I will shallow my pride. You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye." They turned back to the crowd as Lucy turned back to them.

Sherry was being dramatic as usual, throwing her hair around and her hand was thrown on her head as she was 'losing control.'

"Say something I'm giving up on you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." Lyon was trying to be as dramatic, but he only gripped his shirt tight and then leaned over to grip his pants.

"And anywhere, I would have followed you. Oh, say something I'm giving up on you."

Ending the song, they stepped together and stared at each other as they whispered the last line, "Say something I'm giving up on you. Say something."

The crowd cheered loudly and Lucy heard some loud whistles behind her; probably for Sherry. Natsu suddenly stood up and announced that he was hungry.

Lucy stood up with him and grabbed Gray so he could talk to Lyon on the way there.

"Let go Luce!" Gray shouted but wasn't really fighting the blonde.

Her head snapped back to him and smiled, "No way! You need to talk to Lyon!" while still pulling him and running after Natsu.

Gray groaned but walked with them, as they entered the café, his eyes found Lyon talking with his teacher Jura. Lucy stopped, with Gray and pushed him next to the silver-haired teen. Natsu already near the food and getting himself a plate. Lucy stood by but also near enough to watch what happened.

"Gray." Lyon acted surprised, seeing the dark-haired teen he hasn't talk to in a long time.

"Lyon." Gray crossed his arms but smirked at the silver-haired teen.

Both stared at each other before Gray sighed and uncrossed his arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that and we should….talk again."

Lyon smiled at him and held out his hand to him, "Okay, I guess I can forgive you. I did say some stupid shit too." He was then smacked in the back of the head by Jura.

"Language Lyon." Gray openly laughed at him but felt better having apologized now, his eyes drifted to Lucy and Natsu as they were sitting at a table eating together; Lucy feeding a grape from his plate, her eyes found his.

She smiled and shot him a held a thumbs up to him, he gave her a half smile and one thumbs up. When he went back to talking to Lyon. Lucy turned back to Natsu who was feeding her another grape on a fork, she could only giggle at him before opening her mouth for it.

xxxLINExxx

The Fairy Tail band walked back into auditorium as The Trimens were finishes up their own song, watching as the three boys were walking around the stage looking as sad as they could; which was actually really good.

Lucy knew they would pick a break up song, she had heard that they love to flirt and swoon women. She heard from Erza that they say all sorts of pick up lines and won't stop, especially the short red-haired man; he would not leave Erza alone even when she threatened him.

 **Miserable at Best – Mayday Parade**

Once the blonde sat in her seat next to Natsu, holding his hand. The Trimens were singing their last verse, "Because these words were never easier for me to say, or her to second guess." The tall dark-skinned teen sang while giving those cat eyes models do on the runway.

The shorter blonde-haired teen spun in a circle in the center, "But I guess that I can live without you but,"

"Without you I'll be miserable," Hibiki sang; Lucy only knew his name because the other day he tried to give her his number, but she only gave it to him back.

"And I can't live without you but without you I'll be miserable." They kept singing back and forth between the three of them until they all sang the last line together.

"Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best." Together, the three of them had their heads down and fists clenched to their chests. The girls around were floored with their performance, but it didn't seem the judges were crying yet.

That voted well for them at least.

Yet, the next band up was the Twin Dragons from Sabertooth. They still had a couple of minutes, but the blonde was waiting to see what they chose for their sad song.

"I bet they're going to suck." Natsu told her and she snorted, not expecting that comment from him. The pink-haired teen laughs out loud, he's never heard her snort before.

"Shut up!" She yelled and pushed his arm.

At that point, Gray came back with his phone in his hand. He sat down next to the blonde, "Who you texting ice breath?" Natsu mocked while leaning over Lucy.

"None ya business fire fuck." Gray threw back at him. Natsu stood up, fists ready to fight when the lights dimmed and the curtains going up, so Lucy grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.

Up on stage were Sting and Rogue with the darker haired boy with a guitar and their scary looking buff teen on drums; the smaller girl was holding what looked like a bass while Sting only had a mic.

The white-haired girl started off with a few notes before the drums kicked in, Sting took the mic in one hand and leaned forward, "I never said I lie and wait forever."

Natsu loved this song, it reminded him of his uncle who was Igneel's brother, he never came back from Afghanistan and listened to this song for months before his father told him to stop with teary eyes. His hand gripped Lucy's

 **The Ghost of You – My Chemical Romance**

"If I died, we'd be together, I can't always just forget her." Taking a breath, the blonde, leaned back; moving the stand back with him and having the legs of it off the ground, "But she could try."

Rogue took the chorus, "At the end of the world, or the last thing I see. You are never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I?" He shouted with his red eyes closed.

"All the things that you never ever told me, all the smiles that are never ever…" Letting the notes flow out, and whispering a soft, "Ever…"

Sting stood back up, letting both hands off the mic and leaning over to hunch his back a little, "Get the feeling that you're never, all alone. And I remember now, at the top of my lungs in my arms she dies. She dies."

Rogue was doing great on guitar with this song, he sang the chorus again with passion and heart, he sung it with his eyes closed, as if he didn't want to see their gazes.

Sting sang with him at this line, "And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me, for all the ghost that are never gonna catch me."

There was a short pause with just the girl strumming and Sting whispering, "If I fall..."

"If I fall." At this point Sting was stomping his foot singing a small 'Oh' portion.

Rogue and Sting sang the last chorus until the last two lines which only Sting sang by himself, "And all the wounds that are never gonna scar me, for all the ghosts that are never gonna…." Letting the note fall off his arms fell to his side as if they weighed tons.

Lucy looked over at Natsu since he was quiet, his fists clenched and eyes blurry with unshed tears. "You okay?" Lucy asked with both hands on his holding hers.

He shuffled and looked over at her, "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" He questioned quickly while rubbing his eyes and forehead.

"Nothing." She best not question him right now, she'll ask later. "We gotta get ready, we're up next."

She motioned for everyone to follow her back stage as Erza wished them good luck and Mira squealed and gave them a thumbs up.

Once back there, the bumped into Sabertooth, Natsu looked up but didn't say anything this time, he was every much distracted.

"Good Luck." Rogue told them as they passed each other. Maybe they were having a tough day as well. This theme seemed to make everyone on edge today.

The band set up with Gray on piano and Lucy at the mic. She took the mic off the stand and moved the stand out of her way. As Gray started to play. Gajeel on drums, tapping the cymbal.

 **Concrete Angel – Martina McBride**

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed." Lucy remembered those days, on her own and holding a styrofoam container with food from her job. Her old job, where she found friends.

"Nobody knows what she's holding back." Flashing a photo of her father, she cringed but kept singing.

"Wearing the same dress, she wore yesterday. She hides the bruise with linen and lace." Lucy shifting on her feet, her voice faltered but her eyes trained on Natsu and her friends.

"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask." Someone saw her pain, her pained showed to someone special.

"Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wished she was never born." The blonde remembered the countless times she wondered if she just let it go. If she should give up. She was glad she didn't.

The snare drum was hit when the chorus started, Lucy looked out into the crowd, seeing all those faces gleaming up at her. She was proud of herself. Proud that she could get through to this many people. "Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone, in her world that she can rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel."

This place, Fairy Tail, is where she is loved and where she belongs.

Lucy opened her eyes, not knowing she closed them, seeing a handful of people with their phone's flashlights on.

"Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights." Lucy cried many times at night, she didn't have neighbors, but the maids definitely heard her. "A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate." Lucy was still a very gentle soul.

"When morning comes it'll be too late."

Singing through the chorus again, in the front row, she could see people singing with her. the blonde held her hands out as she sang with her delicate soul. Watching as her little life of abuse and damage flashed in her mind, her mocha eyes started to water.

Sheading a tear, she whispered through, "A statue stands in a shaded place, and angle girl with and upturned face. A name written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot."

Lucy opened her eyes and seeing almost everyone with tears in their eyes made her smile, made her think they weren't really judging her; only understanding her and her story.

"Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In her world the she can rise above." And Lucy did rise above, she conquered her demons, with her friends. "But her dreams giver her wings and she flies to place where she's loved."

"Concrete Angel." Her last note carried out as Gray played the last notes on his piano and the crowd cheered, standing ovation. Lucy smiled but chocked as she tried to let out a laugh.

Natsu walked up behind her and hugged her, this is where she belongs.

xxxLINExxx

Backstage, Natsu was helping Lucy calm down. She was smiling at him while he wiped the tears on her cheeks. "How are you okay, if you're still crying?" He asked panicky.

She giggled at him again, "I swear, I'm okay Natsu." holding his wrists, to make him stop. He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, if you say so. They're announcing the scores soon, we should get out there." Natsu said and kissed her cheek again. The two of them walked out there with the rest of their band while the other bands were intently listening to the short host.

Toma, the host, walked around the stage and listing off the comments some of the judges made through the songs and then he brought up the big screen with the stage, "Now, everyone loved the performances tonight, but we still have to put numbers to them."

The names of all the bands blinked and changed their scores:

Sabertooth: 28

Fairy Tail: 27.5

The Sirens: 24

The Trimens: 23

Ice Make: Rock: 25.5

Quatro Cerberus: 18

Lucy looked up at their number and realized that they had gotten a perfect score. She gasped as Natsu only looked at her in question, "What?" he asked her, she turned and grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"We got 10 points, that's a perfect score." Lucy practically squealed out.

She hugged him and he looked back at the screen. Gray high-fived Natsu as he told the others. They made everyone cry and got a perfect score, it felt amazing. They were even half a point behind Sabertooth, if they get a perfect score next time, they might beat them and win.

"We could win, we could win this!" Mira exclaimed jumping in excitement with Levy.

Lucy made eye contact with Gajeel and he looked away from her.

After hours, they were partying at a local bar and pizza place. Lucy made her way over to Gajeel and tugging on his jacket hood. He gazed back at her while telling Levy that he'll be right back.

"Okay, go ahead." Lucy said with her arms crossed and waited.

He opened his mouth to tell his story and it sure was a story that she knew not a lot of people know.

 **Thanks guys for being patient. I hope this makes up for it. (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my favorite readers! Here is another part of the songfic you love so much. Anyway enjoy!**

 **I didn't want to use any Disney songs because they are scary, and I didn't want to risk it or else I would definitely use them! Let me know what you think!**

"So, you've been kicked out?" She asked, with her hand fiddling with her skirt. He looked at the ground, close to his boot, and kicked an empty cup on the floor.

"I guess, it's not the first time." His voice was low as he mumbled out and remembered the last time, he saw his mother. How angry she looked, how much she was screaming at him that he was an awful child and should be ashamed of himself. "I'm living with Levy at the moment until I get this job at the mechanic shop."

She hummed, thinking if she could anything to help him out, "So, Levy knows?"

The brute man shrugged without looking at the blonde, "She doesn't ask questions. No one has, except you. With how annoying you are, I guess I had to tell you." He joked as she puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms.

He chuckled while getting up from the boxes they found off to the side when they started to talk. Lucy's phone vibrated for the 10th time since they sat down, it was probably Natsu wondering where she was, the blonde just groaned and looked at Gajeel walking to the door, "What are you going to do then?" She asked him.

Gajeel stopped and the door with a hand on the doorknob, "What do you mean?"

Lucy stood as well, only standing in one place, "I mean, you can't keep running away from her." he turned his gazed to her, eyebrows drawn down.

"That's rich coming from you." Fully turned to her now with his arms crossed, trying to look intimidating.

"What?"

He scoffed, almost laughing at her, "Didn't you run away from your dad? Twice?" Her mocha eyes narrowed at him, what was he trying to do?

She sighed, "That's different. I had no choice; he was beating me every day. Then he went to jail, I didn't run away. I got help." Lucy defended.

"You don't think I had no choice?" Pointing to himself with his thumb, "She screamed and yelled at me that I should have died that I should just leave just like my father did. Throwing empty beer bottles at me and anything that was near her." He was close to screaming at her; only Lucy knew that he was more yelling at the world and not her.

"Gajeel…" She tried but he slammed his fist on the door that was behind him, cracking the wood.

"She berated me every day. Telling me I should just kill myself." Now screaming and Lucy felt another text from someone, she wondered how long they've been gone. "She never hit me, but she made me…"

Lucy's eyes widened at the words that came out of his mouth, he didn't finish his statement, but he didn't have to. "Gajeel…" She tried again but he cut her off by shaking his head.

"No, don't say it blondie. I get it. Can I leave now?" Already leaving without her saying anything to him. She was left in the room, Gajeel was one complicated person, but she thinks she knows a way to help him.

Lucy stuck her head out the door looking around for the brute man and saw his back to the left of her, she smiled and yelled, "You should tell Levy!" She saw his shoulders hunch up and then he kept walking with a wave behind him.

It was only then that she took out her phone, a few calls and several texts from Natsu.

 _N: LUCE! Gray's being an idiot and won't get out of my bed! Heelp!_

 _N: Now he threw ice all over it from the ice bucket! Helpppp!_

 _N: I'm also very hungry and about to eat the chocolate you bought yesterday_

 _N: Luce! When are you coming back? I'm bored!_

 _N:_ It was a series of pictures of Gray throwing ice all over the room and then a blur of pink and black hair. Lucy could only laugh at him, she stood and quickly sent him a text before he sent another one.

 _L: I'm on my way back now. Don't hurt anything or anyone. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EAT MY CHOCOLATE!_

Looking at the time, it was almost midnight when Lucy started to head back to the room, tomorrow was their last day. Their last chance to win, her last chance to make that happen. She wondered what kind of theme they would throw at them on the last day.

Sliding her phone with her one hand, it vibrated, and the blonde almost dropped it. Lucy fumbled with the device until it was rightly in her hand, only it was upside down when she pressed the button; she groaned and turned it right side up.

 _N: Great! And DON'T KILL ME!_

He ate her chocolate, didn't he?

xxxLINExxx

After passing out on her bed with the rest of the girls, Lucy woke up with the sound of giggles. The blonde was not a morning person, but every other girl was. Today, Lucy woke up with all the girls giggling and glancing at the blonde every once in a while.

"What is happening?" Lucy mumbled and rubbing one eye. She was still tired because of her excitable boyfriend. She had to chase him around because he, indeed, ate her chocolate and she had to show him who's boss.

Levy was the one who walked up to the tired blonde, "Lu, I think Natsu was here last night." She calmly told her but also trying not to laugh.

Lucy sat up in her bed, having the blanket fall down to her hips, "What?" Her mind was still trying to wake up, she was very much not a morning person.

Hiding her smile behind her hand, Levy stepped back, "I think you should go look in the mirror." Lucy only shook her head and wiped her face while getting up.

Once the blonde slammed the bathroom door, her tired mocha eyes blinked in the mirror. Looking over her face, she saw whiskers on her cheek and her nose was blacked out with triangles on her forehead that may have resembled cat ears.

Her face was red with embarrassment, "NATSU!" She screamed, quickly grabbing a rag and rubbing her face with the wet rag. There was a knock on the door, and a tentative voice from Levy was sounded asking her if she needed help. "Uh, n-no. I'm fine."

Honestly, Lucy knew that Natsu just wanted to get her to laugh, but the blonde just felt shy and self-conscious. They haven't been friends for that long and her anxiety is so high right now. Lucy's heart was beating a mile a minute as she scrubbed her face, well tired to.

"Lu, we have to go. Do you need help?" the small blue-haired girl knocked again and asked through the door.

Lucy hesitated, only got the whiskers half-way off and her face was very blush red with all the scrubbing, "Um, just-just go without me for now." Now, going over her black nose which is now grey and patchy.

After a while, Lucy now moved to her forehead, she then heard another knock on the door, "I'm fine Levy. I swear." The blonde shouted still rubbing her forehead and groaned again.

"Luce?" She heard a small voice that wasn't Levy's, she set the rag down and knew who it was.

"Yes?" after a long pause and a small jiggle of the door knob.

"Can I come in?" He asked as Lucy looked around the bathroom, staring at her face in the mirror. The grey smears and red marks all over the place. Her hand went over to the knob and unlocked the door and just waiting her him to open it.

Natsu slowly opened the door, being very cautious, his eyes went over her face and seeing the marks he left and then her teary eyes. He immediately hugged the blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist and stuffed his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry Luce! I thought it was going to be funny. I didn't mean for you to be sad and embarrassed. I'm sorry. Lucy you can get me back, I was just trying to get you back from me eating your chocolate and smacking me in front of Gray because he wouldn't let it go." Natsu rambled and kept looking at Lucy's face while also hugging her tighter.

"Na-"

"I didn't mean, don't break up with me. I love you so much and I never want you to be away from me. I can't be without you now." He kept going on without having Lucy speak.

The blonde went wide at his words, "Wait –, " Yet, he wouldn't let her talk as he grabbed the rag and began to rub her face.

Natsu ran the rag under the water and then put some soap on it before rubbing her nose free of the grey.

"Did you mean that?" After about 3 minutes of silence, Lucy asked looking into his jade eyes once he was rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you." He quickly looked at her and went back to rubbing her face free of the ears he drew on her in the middle of the night.

"No, not that." Her voice was above a whisper, his eyes flickered again to her, "You love me?"

His hands stopped and they fell back to his sides, "Well," His cheeks turned rose pink, his hand reached up to scratch his nose, "I-I," he coughed while Lucy stared with a small smile.

"Well?" She encouraged him, while laying her hand on his chest.

Natsu looked down at her hand and then back to her mocha eyes, "Yeah I thought that was obvious."

Her blush deepened, she stepped closer to him and wrapped him in a hug. His chin was gently placed on his head as he hugged her back. Lucy had no idea her life would end up like this at all, she thought she would be stuck with her father or even dead.

"We need to keep going." He whispered then kissed her cheek as they started walking towards the auditorium.

xxxLINExxx

Once Lucy and Natsu made it to the stage, they were already announcing the theme for that last day.

"Theme for the last day of this great contest will be…" A loud drum roll was heard, "Friendship! Make us want to be your best friend. That what life should be like, where would you be if you didn't have your friends." Holding his hand out and showing off the crowd.

Lucy looked around, then her eyes focused on a section on a section in the crowd; she saw the rest of her music class there to watch them. The blonde bumped Natsu's shoulder and then pointed to the group once he looked at her.

Cana saw them and waved with both her hands, wildly. Lucy laughed and waved her hand slightly and Natsu waved his arm in the arm back at her. They showed up just to see their last performance? That was really sweet of them.

"They came here just to see us?" Lucy whispered to Natsu beside her.

His hip bumped hers and chuckled, "Of course. Why not?" She only shrugged and smiled at the pink-haired teen.

Erza, Gray and Gajeel came up to them and welcomed them, "Are you alright Lucy?" Erza asked, looking concerned, she saw the blondes face when she was the marks all over her.

Lucy nodded, "Yes. I'm okay now. Better actually." Giving a side glance towards her boyfriend next to her while grabbing his hand.

"Ew." Gray scowled and looked away.

"You wanna go ice prick!" Natsu yelled clenching his fists at the dark-haired boy.

Gray pounded his head against Natsu's, slightly pushing him back and Natsu let go of Lucy's hand; he didn't want to get her hurt, but he needed to teach Gray a lesson.

The two boys butted head then smacking Gajeel with someone's hand, having him jump into the mess and leaving Lucy with Erza.

The blonde smiled and stepped closer to, "So, what do you have in mind for a song?" Lucy asked while crossing her arms.

The red-haired placed a hand on her chin and hummed, "Well, there are a lot of old songs that are about friendship. I don't know most; did you want to sing or Natsu?" She inquired

Her eyes gazed over to Natsu and thought about it, maybe he could win it for us. "I can sit this one out." Suddenly Lucy was tackled but she stood her ground, seeing pink hair out of the corner of her eye, "What the hell Natsu!" Shifting her feet to get her barring's back.

"You can't sit out the last song! You have to sing with me! or you can sing." He whined into her neck. Lucy just shook her head and laughed along with Erza.

She patted his hand around her waist, "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, but what do you have in mind?"

"Oh, what about that Garth Brooks song?" Gajeel chimed in, fixing his bracelet on his right hand.

Gray looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What song?"

"Friends in low places." He crossed his arms and looked away.

Erza also raised her eyebrow at him, "I didn't know you liked country music Gajeel."

The brute teen scoffed and muttered a 'Whatever' without any explanation. Lucy giggled at the exchange and thought about it, that sound is great but how would she sing along with Natsu? then her mind sparked an idea.

"I got it!" Pointing a finger up in the air and stepped forward in the group, "I know the perfect song."

The group of teens ran off into the back room for their band and started to get ready. The girls were making Lucy all dolled up and pairing up the best outfit. The guys, on the other hand, were messing around and just waiting until Mira stomped in and told them to get dressed.

Lucy was dressed in a white, ruffle dress with a blue ribbon around her waist and a necklace choker that was also blue; hanging off it was a half moon and sparkling stars.

Natsu was dressed in black pants paired with a long coat that only went over one arm. The cost was black with yellow strappings.

Gray was wearing a nice dress shirt, short sleeves, colored blue. He was supposed to be wearing a white coat to pair with his white pants, but he had lost that on the way to the stage.

Gajeel was clad in all black with a vest type jacket that had no sleeves, pants were a classic black jean with chains falling out of the pockets.

"Look at you guys. So, fancy!" Lucy glanced at all the boys, eyeing mostly Natsu.

"Thanks." A bright smile came from Natsu as his hands twiddled with the rim of his jacket.

"Why are we so dressed up in the first place?" Gray asked, his hands rubbing the hem of his shirt as if he was going to take it off.

"Why not?" Lucy smiled with a tiny shrug. The blonde hopped over to the stage as the band before them was almost finished with their song. It was Ice Make: Rock.

Lyon was styled in a similar dress as Gray, only his shirt was long sleeve and he was where a cheap looking cowboy hat and he tipped it as everyone started singing, **Garth Brooks – Friends in Low Places**

"Cause I got friends in low places, where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases my blues away." The white-haired boy grabbed the mic off its stand and walked over to the pink-haired girl, as they shared the mic, "And I'll be okay. Well, I'm not big on social graces. Think I'll slip on down to the…"

His hand stuck out the mic for the crowd to scream, "Oasis!"

Lucy laughed as Gajeel grumbled about them using his song that he wanted to sing. He only grumbled and shifted his feet as she kept giggling. Natsu stepped forward and wrapped his arm around the blonde as they watched them but a voice from behind them startled the poor blonde.

"You all look too fancy." The tall blonde from Sabertooth crossed his arms over his furred vest. Rogue stood tall next to him with his hands in his black jean pockets. Yukino was peeking out from behind the blonde shoulder

Natsu stood in front of Lucy, making her huff in annoyance, clenched his fists, "What do you want Sting?"

He shrugged and blinked at the pink-haired teen, "Just having friendly conversation."

Gray came up to stand next to Natsu, almost blocking off Lucy entirely, "Yeah right. The whole time we've been here, you've been harassing us." Somehow his shirt had disappeared as he was talking.

Sting raised the eyebrow that held his scar, "Where did your shirt go?"

"Wha-" Gray looked down to see his bare chest and his cross necklace and no shirt, "That's not the point." With a hand still on his chest.

"Wait!" Lucy stepped from between the two teens, well basically squeezed, "Can I just say something?" She asked with a raised hand in the air. There was silence and she took that as her que to speak, "I really enjoyed your song yesterday. It was really beautiful." Holding her hands out in front of her.

Sting just stared at her until Rogue spoke up, "Thank you. It was about our fathers. Yours was quite beautiful as well." His voice was deep yet soothing. Lucy smiled at him with a small 'thank you' of her own.

When no one said anything else, Yukino slapped Sting shoulder, pushing him forward as he groaned, "Alright!" he sighed and looked at the group again, "Look, I'm sorry for being an ass." He looked behind him at the silvered-haired lady. "Is that good?"

She sighed and just nodded at him. Natsu just looked at him and blink until he let out a large smile, showing his pointed fang, "Ah its all right. We're all friends now!"

"I guess." Sting rolled his eyes, but the corner of mouth lifted in a smiled.

Erza walked over to them to tell them that is was their time to go up there, they said goodbye to the Twin Dragon band as the dark-haired teen wished them good luck.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel walked out to the stage. Gajeel sitting behind his drums, twirling his sticks and hitting the bass once. Natsu picked up his guitar and got his pick from his pocket, his fingers swiped across the strings and smiled. Gray's hands pick the neck of his bass and throwing the strap over his shoulder.

Lucy stood next to the mic stand, twisting the stand to fit her height and moving it to the center right on the 'x' taped on the floor. The blonde looked around to see if everyone was ready and she nodded to the curtain puller. **Taylor Swift – I'm only me when I'm with you**

Her mocha eyes faced forward as the song began, Natsu started strumming when Lucy took a breath. "Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard. You and I are painting pictures in the sky."

Swaying her waist back and forth, she sang softly, "Sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side."

Her smile lit up as she looked beside her and saw her new friends, she wouldn't have it any other way, "And I know everything about you, I don't wanna live without you."

The music picked up and she started bouncing on her toes, "I'm only up when you're down, don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well, you drive me crazy half the time."

Flipping her hair to one side she sang, "The other half, I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you." She smiled again as she pointed to her chest with her thumb.

Settling back on her feet again Lucy took the mic off the stand as she saw her class from her school, waving and cheering her on, Cana was even holding up a sign that read 'Don't Blow it Lucy!'. With a sly winking face beside it and she just had to shake her head at the brunette.

"Just a small-town girl and boy living in a crazy world. Trying to figure out what is and isn't true." Her peep in her step added to the song and made everyone smile and praise the band members.

Lucy walked over to Natsu and wrapped an arm around him as his head was down, looking at his guitar, "And I don't try to hide my tears, my secrets or my deepest fears. Through it all nobody gets me like you do. And you know everything about me you say that you can't live without me."

He smiled right back at her with a kiss on her cheek before she bouncing on over to Gray as she sang the chorus again.

Standing back at the stand, "When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself and only you can tell!"

Lucy sang through the chorus and smiled softly and at the end line, "And I'm only me when I'm with you!" whispering lightly as the song ended. Cheers were heard as she opened her eyes, not really knowing when she closed them. Everyone was smiling a cheering for her, for them.

They waved before leaving and walking back into the Sabertooth band.

"Guys that was great!" Yukino squealed and hugged the blonde, surprising her, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No, no its fine. I was just surprised." A blush was dusted across both girls cheeks.

"Umm, awkward." Sting murmured, Yukino smacked him on his chest but he only chuckled. He looked back at Natsu and the group, "Yeah, you guys did good. But we'll do better." Held a smirk on his lips as he challenged them.

"YOU WANNA GO!" Natsu yelled with a fist in the air and his face was connected to Sting's face.

The blonde growled back at him and pushed further, "YEAH I WANNA GO!" He screamed back. They were about to go at it until Yukino and Lucy pulled them away respectively.

"Sting we have to go on stage now." Rogue calmly told his friend, while shoving him to the stage.

Natsu just waved at them, "Next time Sting!"

He looked behind him with thumbs up, "Totally!"

Gray rolled his eyes and walked out to sit in the audience to watch them, Erza had followed him as Lucy was pulling Natsu to follow them as well. When they sat with the other classmates, they all congratulated them and then told them they uploaded all their performances to their new fairy tail website.

Lucy had completely forgotten about the website, with her father and this competition; she forgot about the Fairy Tail video website, she wondered what they had been say about their performances. That's when Cana brought out her phone to show them what has been happening.

 _Wow, I really hope they win! Her voice shakes my soul!_

 _Natsu is so energetic how can they stand him?_

 _Ugh! I wish I was there to see this!_

 _Erza is so pretty when she play guitar, her eyes look so passionate._

 _Natsu is staring at Lucy a lot. Is there something going on here?_

"Wow, they really seem to like us." Erza commented with a slight blush on her cheeks. Lucy was about to read more when the curtains pulled up and Cana took her phone back.

They saw both Rogue and Sting with mics and Yukino in the back with her guitar as the large, scary looking man playing drums. The Twin Dragons, started clapping and humming into their mic to begin.

 **NEEDTOBREATHE – Brother fest. Gavin DeGraw**

"Ramblers in the wilderness, we can't find what we need. We get a little restless from the searching, get a little worn down in between." Sting started out, his dangling earring glinting in the light behind him when he moved.

"Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes. Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea.

Rogue took a deep breathe as they both snag through the chorus, "Brother let me be your shelter, never leave you alone. I can be the one you call when you're low." They gazed at each other with a smile. A genuine smile that Lucy hadn't see this entire time.

"Brother let me be your fortress, when the night winds are driving on. Be the one to light the way; bring you back home."

Yukino was shaking her hair around as she played and the in the back was looking happier, Lucy wondered what had happened yesterday.

Rogue stepped closer to the stand with one hand on the mic, "Face down in the desert now, there's a cage locked around my heart. I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were. Now my hands can't reach that far." He had stretched his hands out forward, reaching for something and shifting on his feet.

"I ain't made for a rivalry, I could never take the world alone. I know that in my weakness, I am stronger. It's your love that brings me home." His hands, still held out, clenched in the air before they snag through the chorus again.

Both were kicking their feet out to the beat, dancing around the mic stand but staying in one place. Not like Sting normally does, he's usually all over the stage.

"And when you call and need me near." Sting also held out one hand to the crowd of cheering girls. "Say it when you go, brother I'm right here." Slapping his chest in emphasis.

Rogue picked up the next line, "And on those days, when the sky begins to fall. You're the blood of my blood. We can get through it all."

Now, the music stopped, and it was only Sting and Rogue's voices, plus clapping, "Brother let me be your shelter, never leave you all alone. I could be the one you call. Brother let me be your fortress, when the night wheels are driving on. Be the one to light the way, bring you back home."

Once the music picked up, they were bouncing and bending all around. Having a really fun time. That's when Lucy looked around and saw almost everyone up and dancing. Twirling each other around and laughing. She realized that if Fairy Tail didn't win, she hoped they would.

Sting delivered the last line, ending the song, then surprised everyone by hugging Rogue on stage. The one hug that brothers give, when you clap each other on the backs, the sibling hug.

xxxLINExxx

The contestants were all gathered together on stage, hoping to find out who would win. Hoping it was their band, wishing they would be popular with this.

Toma, the host, paced back and forth on stage having the displayed behind everyone. The names were there but not the points, "Alright everyone. This is the last day. The last hope of winning the first ever competition in Crocus." Everyone cheered.

Lucy shifted on her feet; she was nervous but excited to see if her last performance was worth it. Natsu grabbed her hand to make her stop moving. The screen had flashed to black then the crowd was shown the results but not he bands; since their backs were facing it.

The Fairy Tail classmates cheered and stood as well as a lot of other people. Lucy was now bouncing on her heels in anticipation.

"Now, band members, you can turn around." Toma voiced to them.

Once Lucy turned her head, she saw it. Gasping and holding her gaping mouth in her hands.

Sabertooth: 37

Fairy Tail: 37.5

The Sirens: 33

The Trimens: 31.5

Ice Make: Rock: 35

Quatro Cerberus: 27

They won? Her head snapped to Natsu's face, he was smiling, bigger than she's ever seen. They won?

"We won!" He exclaimed, hugging her tight to his chest. Gray ran over to them, patting Natsu on the back and then hugging Lucy when he let go of her.

"We did it!" He calmly but happily said to Lucy.

Erza was the next one to see them and tried to hug all three of them at once, that only succeeded to smashing all of them together and having Lucy stuck in the center of all them.

"Congrats guys! You deserve it." Sting walked up and then everyone came over to congratulate the winning band. Lyon was punching Gray was also smiling about it. Sting and Natsu were going at it again. While Erza was talking to the girls from the Mermaid Heel Academy.

"Now we just need the winning band to sing us out." Toma had announced to the band members and the crowd. Everyone turned around.

Natsu was the only to ask, "What are you talking about?"

The short man shrugged, "You won and now you get to sing us out of the competition. That happens in every competition show." Stating as if it was a natural thing.

The Fairy Tail band all looked at each other until Natsu smiled wide, "I know just the song."

 **Thank you all for reading! This story is ending soon. I hope you have all enjoyed it so far. Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about this being so late! I have zero excuses really! But enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

Lucy looked to Natsu and his bright smile to watch him run to the manager in charge of music choice. She watched him whisper in his ear then both smiled widely, the manager nodded with a thumbs up. Natsu showed back up next to her with his fanged teeth.

"So, what song are we doing?" She asked fingering her shirt when he slugged his arm around her shoulders.

"You'll see," his finger pointed to Gray, "Operation: flying high!" Lucy had no idea what that meant but she watched Gray roll his eyes but held a small smile on his features while readying his bass.

Erza then sat at her drums, twirling one stick between her fingers, smiling at the pink-haired lead singer. Natsu brought her and himself to the main mic stands, he held a thumbs up to her when the music started to play. Gray started to strum while Natsu grabbed for one mic.

 **Panic! At the disco – High hopes**

"Had to high, high hopes for a living. Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing. Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision," He sang, pointing towards the sky.

Lucy knew this song; it was one of her favorite songs to sing and now she is able to sing it with the best people in the world. Once Natsu pointed to her she continued with him, "Always had high, high hopes for a living, didn't know how but I always had a feeling. I was gonna be that one in a million. Always had high, high hopes!"

That crowd started to go wild! Natsu stepped up to sing, "Mama said, fulfill the prophecy, be something greater. Go make a legacy, manifest destiny. Back in the days, we wanted everything, wanted everything,"

Lucy took her step next to him, grabbing his left hand with her right, "Mama said, burn your biographies, rewrite your history light up your wildest dreams. Museum victories, everyday. We wanted everything, wanted everything,"

Right now, they were making something greater than themselves. Singing for all these people and reaching out to everyone on the internet. She, Lucy, was changing her history. She thought she was going to die in that prison with her father, with no one by her side, but look at her now.

Lucy's brown, mocha eyes followed Natsu to watch him sing next to Gray, back to back with a large fanged smile, "Mama said, don't give up, it's a little complicated. All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting,"

Her and Natsu sang the chorus with the crowd and with the many contestants they fought against this whole week. She couldn't have a better life than right now.

She took the mic stand, holding the mic closer to her face, "Mama said it's uphill for oddities, the stranger crusaders, ain't ever wannabes. The weird and the novelties, don't ever change we wanted everything, wanted everything,"

Natsu sang with Gray, an arm wrapped around his shoulder; though it seemed he didn't even mind, "Stay up on that rise, stay up on that rise and never come down. Stay up on that rise, stay up on that rise and never come down,"

Lucy laughed before taking the mic off the stand and whipping the cord out of the way so she can walk to the crowd, "Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated. All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting. They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me. So, I got one more run and gonna be a sight to see,"

Then when the music stopped, Lucy stuck out the mic towards the crowd letting them sing the chorus. It sent chills down her arms and made her heart beat at just the pure amount of excitement coming from all of the different people that came to watch them.

Her eyes gazed at the smiling and singing faces of them all. She felt like she really belonged here with them, with Natsu.

Erza beat her snares when Lucy's singing came back in, "Had to have high, high hopes. Didn't know how but I always had a feeling. I was gonna be that one in a million. Had to have high, high hopes!"

Then everyone came together to sing that last of the song. Bobbing their heads and bouncing that the toes of their feet. Everyone was having a blast.

Once the song faded, Natsu ran up to her with a big hug, she immediately returned it. She vaguely heard the host, Toma, give his closing remarks and close the show for good but she didn't want to let go of Natsu at all. Then she felt another set of arms wrap around her shoulders and saw red hair fall into her eyesight and knew it was Erza.

Lucy turned her head to see Gray not so far away but not joining in their hug, "Come one Gray! Come join us!" Lucy moved her hand towards him, beckoning him to them but he shook his head.

"Such a loser, Ice princess. Can't even get in on this awesome hug," Natsu mocked him, pulling on his arm sleeve to making him join them but Gray shook his hand off of him and moved further away from the weird three person hug.

"Gray! You will come over here in this hug or you will regret it," Erza's tone stunned him until he robotically walked over to them and Lucy grabbed him into their hug, and they hugged as a group.

xxxLINExxx

Back in the hotel rooms, they were all packing up their belongings and getting ready to leave in the morning when there was a knock on their door. Natsu shrugged and went to open it when he saw Sting and Rogue standing there.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Natsu greeted, leaning against the door frame.

"We just came to say congrats on winning and we wanted to exchange numbers so we can stay in contact," Sting laughed nervously, he had never been nice to anyone really but he wanted to try to be nice to them since they were nice to him and Rogue.

"Oh! Sure, why not!" pulling out his phone to exchange numbers with them while Gajeel pushed past Natsu to glare at the two Sabertooth.

"What do you two want?" his gruff voice hit Rogue in the chest. The other dark-haired boy shifted his feet in nervousness.

"We just wanted to be friends, that's all," he timidly said.

Gajeel hummed, looking up him up and down, then held up his hand. Rogue was confused as to what he wanted, Gajeel's fingers moved as if he was impatient. Rogue just put his phone in his hand then watched as Gajeel punched his own number in, threw it back at the smaller boy.

"Thanks?" Rogue's eyebrow rose as he looked at the name he put in, 'the best there ever was'. Rogue only shook his head and placed his phone back in his pocket while Natsu and Sting were conversating. The Fairy Tail guys started talking with the Sabertooth kids. Their hotel door opened to show Lucy and the rest of the girls.

"Natsu! I found your vest…" Lucy's voice got lower and stopped when she spotted Sting and Rogue talking with them. "What is going on here?"

Natsu then ran up to her in a large hug before kissing her forehead, "Hey Luce, thanks for my vest!" He took the garment from her hand and threw it back in his bag. Not explaining anything to Lucy or the girls.

Walking up to Gajeel, Levy looked at Rogue before giving the bigger teen a questioning look.

"He's cool, Rogue this is Shrimp," motioning his hands to Levy which she pouted at him but turned to Rogue herself.

"I'm Levy," holding out her hand to shake his.

His hand hesitantly grasped hers and nodded his head in greeting with a confused look in his eyes. His also looked super uncomfortable.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy and Natsu was walking to their house, her back was killing her since her bag was full of souvenirs for Igneel and herself and maybe she bought something for Natsu. Who knows? Lucy groaned again while Natsu laughed again, lifting up his bag on his back more.

"Show off," She grumbled, pushing his shoulder just as they got up to the door just in time as the door swung open to find a smiling Igneel with his arms wide open.

He threw his arms over both of them in a tight hug muttering how much he missed them and so glad that they were so talented. Lucy felt like she was being suffocated while she turned her head to find Natsu groaning and trying to push away from his father with a small blush dusted on his cheeks.

"Dad, I don't think they can breathe," a deep voice was heard behind them, inside the house.

They were dropped, Natsu caught himself but Lucy on the other hand, fell to the ground on her butt. Natsu then laughed when he help her pick herself up. "Shut up!" she yelled again, punching him in the back once he was heading back in the house.

"Ouch Luce! That hurts," he sarcastically whined.

"Welcome home guys," Zeref stated standing there with a small smile but behind him was a large banner that said, 'CONGRATS LUCY AND NATSU!' Lucy just had to laugh; all they did was win a singing contest.

"We watched the whole contest on your website, Zeref showed me it. It was like I was watching a high school musical!" Igneel complimented pointing to the laptop on the kitchen counter. Natsu only shook his head and went to get himself some soda.

"Dad, you gotta cool it down," the pink-haired teen laughed, "we just got home,"

Igneel belted out a laugh, patting Natsu on the back and making him spill the soda all over his shirt. "Oh sorry," Igneel apologized while stifling a laugh. Lucy giggled along with him while Zeref handed him a new shirt.

"Thanks bro," Natsu randomly throws off his shirt in the middle of the living room causing Lucy to blush at his chest and abs. The blonde turned her head off to the side while he continued to put on his shirt. They had just gotten together recently, and she was still trying to figure out these feelings of hers.

"So are we having a party or something?" Natsu's voice brings her back to the conversation, she finds a soda popped up in her face. She looked up to see Zeref handing it to her with a smirk painted on his lips, Lucy grabbed the soda with a pout and stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle.

Minutes later, several of their Fairy Tail friends showed up with drinks and food. It seemed as though Igneel told them to all show up to his house. Lucy was happy that all her friends partying and having fun and being free.

This time in her life, Lucy felt free and lighthearted. What more could she have asked for?

Suddenly, her cell phone starts ringing as she was dancing with Levy and Juvia but paused her dancing to glance down to her phone. It was a number she didn't recognize but walked away to answer it in the hallway away from the noise.

"Hello?" She answered leaning up against the wall.

"This a collect call is from the Magnolia correctional institute of Fiore. Will you accept this call?" the robotic message echoed in her mind. Who else would be in prison other than her father? What did he want? Did he just want to mock me or abuse me over the phone?

Will she accept the call?

"Yes,"

Lucy wanted to see what he wanted but if it was anything bad, she could really just hang up on him but even with this thought her hands were shaking while she closed her brown, watery eyes.

"Lucy?" Was a deep voice she heard from the other end of the phone, making her gasp lowly, "Lucy are you there?"

She swallowed thickly but took another breath before answering, "I'm here," her voice was so soft, barely above a whisper.

"Lucy," he cleared his throat, she could hear some shifting before he spoke again, "I just saw your performance on the tv, I just….um…" He sounded hesitant to talk to her.

She gripped her shirt right above her heart, "What did you want father?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you did amazing, that I'm proud of you," she gasped, holding her mouth, feeling the lone tear hit her finger against her mouth.

"What?" she asked, Lucy never thought she would ever hear this from him.

It was silent for a few moments as Lucy gasped for more air, "What do you mean, you're proud of me?" she tried again to make her voice louder. Taking the attention from Gray who had just passed by, seeing her crying in the hallway.

"Lucy? You alright?" Gray asked, walking up to her and touched her shoulder gently. Swallowing again and looking up at him with her teary eyes. Her feet shifted until she was standing up straight and nodded to him.

Gray was skeptical and stood next to her and leaned to the wall just to make sure she was actually fine. Lucy sighed as she heard her father on the other end, "I just….spending these months in here I never thought I would ever hear from you again that most of this was your fault that I'm in here," he tried to explain.

Lucy huffed; it wasn't her fault that he ended up in prison. Gray glanced at her with a raise eyebrow, but she disregarded him, "It's not my fault that you're in prison!" She yelled

"Prison? Are you talking to your dad?" Gray looked Lucy in the eyes holding her upper arm with one hand while the other was clenched in a fist. He already wanted to knock the dude out again. Why was she talking to that freak?

She waved her hand at him and moved more to the wall, but he stayed put to listen and to make sure she was okay. Gray was so close he could hear the bastard on the other line, "I know, I know. It's not your fault. It's mine. I know that now. I needed you to know how sorry I am,"

Lucy sniffed, feeling her heart pound hard, it hurt to hear this from him. why was he saying this to her now? Was this a joke?

"What..why are you saying this?" she choked out as she wiped her eyes. Gray say this and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in a slight hug. She sniffed again and laid her forehead on his collar trying to breath again.

Her father cleared his throat again, "I've been told by plenty of people in here that I need to think about what brought me here and why I did what I did. They even gave me some therapy and now I see what I had done wrong. So, Lucy I'm sorry,"

Lucy didn't say anything for a while, she was trying not to cry and rub snot all over Gray's shirt. He seemed a bit uncomfortable trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, father. I understand but I can't completely forgive you yet," She eventually said, then hung up. It wasn't worth it to here what he had to say. How could he expect her you to forgive him yet? What was he really seeking from her from this? Lucy threw to phone at Gray's chest, forgetting that she was in his arms.

He groaned and looked down at her, "Geez watch it Lu," he joked.

Wiping her face, she looked back up at him and backed out of his arms, "I'm sorry," watching his arms fall to his sides with a soft smile towards her.

"Lu, its okay. Just trying to help as best I could," shrugging at her. Rounding the corner, Natsu sees Lucy with red eyes and ran to her.

His hands went straight to her face, looking right in her eyes, "What's wrong Luce? Did something happen? Who made you cry? Was it the stripper over here?" glaring daggers at Gray while holding Lucy close to his chest.

"WHAT?" Gray yelled, readying his fists to smash this dumbasses face in.

Natsu stood in front of Lucy with his fists out to fight him, then Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm to pull him back. "It's fine, he was just comforting me. My father called me," She lowered her head with shyness.

His jade eyes looked back at her with concern, "He called you from prison?" she nodded till hanging off his sleeve while he moved closer to her, "Are you okay?"

Looking up at him, she smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm okay now," Lucy hugged him around his middle, stunning him for a minute, until he wrapped his arms around her and laying his head upon hers.

"Okay, you better be," both letting out a little chuckle before going back to the party.

Several of the members of Fairy Tail were dancing and having fun when Natsu and Lucy rejoined them. They were arguing over what song needed to be played next some were saying party rock, and some were saying we were young, but no one could agree on anything.

"Guys, guys! I have the perfect song!" Levy stood on the coffee table holding up her hand with the remote in her hand once the music started playing a smile grew on each one of their faces.

The clanging of the symbols and the strumming of the guitar made them all start moving their feet and swaying their hips.

 **Justin Timberlake -Can't Stop this Feeling!**

Levy jumped off the table as everyone started clapping their hands to the beat, starting off the song for everyone. "I got this feelin' inside my bones. It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on," waving her arms around the space she was dancing along side Lucy.

As the girls bumped hips, Lucy took over, "All through my city, all through my home. We're flyin' up, no ceilin', when we in our zone!"

They looked at each other, "I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet," they tapped the heels of their feet together on opposite sides of each other. "I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops," hearing everyone around sing collaborating a 'oooh'.

"I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally. Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop," Natsu and Gray sang together, causing a pushing match between the two when each tried to sing over the other, "and under the lights when everything goes. Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close," Natsu was successful in pushing Gray on his ass and moved to wrap his arms around Lucy to sway side to side.

The pink-haired teen smashed his cheek against hers as he sang, "When we move, well, you already know. So just imagine!" having heard several people, including Lucy, repeat his last wording, 'just imagine'.

The entire group was now moving and grooving to the beat and singing the chorus, jumping and bouncing; shaking around and even moving their heads along with the song, "Nothin' I can but you when you dance, dance, dance. Feel a good, good creepin' up on you. So just dance, dance, dance,"

In the background Lucy could hear someone screech, 'I can't stop the feeling!', she laughed every time.

Whenever Lucy turned her head, she saw a different person dancing, Gajeel, Gildarts, and she even saw Igneel dancing. Well, to her it seemed more like moving around a lot and crashing into the wall next to him, than dancing. His other son, Zeref, was the only other person to no be dancing at all. He was just watching his father try to dance.

Lucy tapped Natsu on his arm to let her go, turning she started walking backwards with a smile on her face but a finger to her lips. Natsu only cocked his head to watch but had an amused quirk to his lip.

The blonde finally made it to Zeref to see him wave silently and turn back to his father trying to dance but she was not having any of it. She grabbed his right arm and pulled him with her; when he yelped, she giggled but continued onward just to turn back to him, "Ooh, it's something magical. It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushin' on," shaking his arms and watching him moving unwillingly along with her.

He made no movements to dance with her but held a soft smile to her for trying. That was until Natsu came along shoulder bumping him with a wide grin painted on his face, "I don't need no reason, don't need control. I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone,"

Many more people came over to help with zombie Zeref, Levy popped up with Juvia and Lisanna next to her, "I got that sunshine in my pocket, I got that good soul in my feet. I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops," Lisanna dropped down to her knees just to pop right back up again with an 'Ohh'.

Zeref's smile was starting to grow with Natsu and his friends. Mainly because it made him so happy to see so many people smiling and having fun with each other. Mavis would have loved this if she came along.

People were holding hands while they moved, some her hip bumping and some were just singing along with everyone. The entire group of Fairy Tail was in Natsu's house singing and dancing and having the time of their lives. It seemed like nothing could stop with party.

Zeref pulled on Lucy's hand that was still holding his, then twirled her around, under his own arm just to twirl her back into Natsu's chest. He smiled softly at them while he danced along with Lisanna and Levy with Juvia clinging to Gray off to the side. Natsu threw him a thumbs up before kissing Lucy's cheek taking her hand for his own.

When the party started coming a close, close to 1 in the morning it seemed, Natsu and Lucy were pretty exhausted. Her head hit the pillow just as Natsu's loud yawn hit the room across from hers. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to her future, but she was sure that this was much better than a year ago.

No matter what Lucy's future was she knew she was better off here. She was no longer secluded by her father she no longer felt lost by her thoughts. She had been saved by Natsu and his friends, her friends. Lucy smiled into her pillow; she was home.

 **Thank you all, I'm not sure if I would be uploading an epilogue to this. this is the last chapter. I appreciate everyone who stayed this long! Till next time!**


End file.
